


A.M. 180 (Whatever Together)

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach, One Piece
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>#01:</b><em>Orihime non ha mai creduto ai colpi di fulmine ma crede nelle buone prime impressioni e la sensazione di due mani calde che la stringono delicatamente e senza alcuna malizia le resta impressa nelle costole insieme a quella della voce che la raggiunge qualche centimetro dietro l’orecchio, una voce fonda e arrochita dall’abitudine a restare sotto la soglia del normale. </em><br/><b>#02:</b><em>Law Trafalgar non è tipo da colpi di fulmine ma trova che l’istinto sia un efficace e inesprimibile cortocircuito mentale, capace di consegnargli in pochi secondi l’impressione corretta senza dover ricorrere a un processo logico razionale. E l’impressione che ha ricavato su Orihime Inoue è che sia, semplicemente, deliziosa.</em><br/>---------<br/>Cielaguera, capitale del piccolo Stato di Maelstria, è una città grande a sufficienza perché due persone possano sfiorarsi senza conoscersi mai. Non è il caso di Orihime e Law, però, che - complice un piatto "dannato" di fiori di zucca - potrebbero scoprire di avere in comune molto più che un amico troppo irascibile e un patrigno decisamente poco accomodante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #01: Supposed former infatuation junkie

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. Allora, da dove cominciare? Fino a un paio di mesi fa se mi dicevate "crossover", mi sarebbe venuto da storcere il naso. Ne ho sempre trovati solo come spunto per storie abbastanza demenziali o per pairing gestiti in maniera talmente aleatoria, che le caratterizzazioni non si amalgamavano per niente. Ma sono pur sempre la donna dei crack e poi è arrivato [questo articolo](http://www.ilmessaggero.it/viterbo/rissa_ristorante_viterbo_fiori_zucca-1105349.html), un mio svarione su FB su quanto sarebbe stata epica una scena in cui Grimmjow e Doflamingo provocavano la suddetta rissa per la mancanza di fiori di zucca in un locale. Galeotto fu però il commento di [EneriMess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess) che parlava di un Law gentiluomo che sfilava la povera Orihime dalla rissa e da quell'innocente osservazione - per cui non finirò mai di ringraziarla! XD - ne è nata una mega!AU di più di 46.000 parole, circa una settantina di pagine... che non potevo pubblicare in un'unica one-shot!  
> E il tema della fic, nonostante il primo capitolo sia molto dedicato a quei due CRETINI del Dof e di Grimm è più o meno un possibile sviluppo romantico fra Law e Orihime.  
> Eh, sì, sono caduta nel vortice delle ship crossover. Che cosa devo dirvi? Ah, sì, il setting.  
> La "cielaguera!AU" in realtà è un progetto di AU - che la waifu conosce bene, quando mai - in cui questo inesistente Stato dell'Europa Centrale, in una linea storica molto alternativa alla nostra per quanto riguarda lo sviluppo della storia del '900, vive una specie di rinascita post-guerra con una tecnologia molto simile a quella che poteva girare negli anni Cinquanta (basically: niente cellulari, niente Internet e cose simili). Ma l'atmosfera è più che altro superficiale, il rapporto fra i sessi è molto "contemporaneo" e, insomma, è una di quelle AU di tutto un po' che mi diverto a scrivere, come quella della Kidd/Law/Rufy dell'estate scorsa. Spero che vi diverta perché vi attendono cinque capitoli di massicce segamentalizzazioni, situazioni pseudo-romantiche, fluff, angst e migliori amici molto cazzoni e fuori di testa.  
> Spero che apprezzerete l'esperimento, pubblicherò un capitolo ogni cinque/sei giorni, così vi lascio un po' di suspense (seh, come no).  
> As usual, ringrazio la waifu per aver betato pazientemente senza morire su settanta pagine di mostruosità e averla persino AMATA. E occhio alla comparsa di Hitsugaya che, sì, è un baldo ventunenne, gli spoiler di "Bleach" hanno colpito in pieno il mio cuore. *piange*  
> BUONA LETTURA~

_I love you when you dance_   
_When you freestyle in trance_   
_So pure, such an expression_   
_**(So pure | Alanis Morissette)**_

Orihime Inoue adora i fiori di zucca, è un fatto incontrovertibile e ben noto ai suoi amici più o meno intimi.

Per questo quando i suoi due migliori amici la invitano a concludere la serata con una bella pizza al Guado del Coccodrillo, Orihime non ci pensa due volte e si imbuca immediatamente. Al diavolo le proteste sul sentirsi un terzo incomodo – insomma, è pur sempre una coppia felice e giovane che vorrebbe passare un po’ di tempo di qualità in solitudine – quando varcano la porta a vetri di un locale, che in effetti è solo il pianoterra di un antico palazzo rinascimentale di quattro piani, lei sta già sbattendo le mani contenta, accennando col capo alla lista del menù inchiodata sulla parete che fa da divisorio fra l’ingresso e la sala vera e propria.

«Ho proprio voglia di prendermi una gigantesca pizza con tanti fiori di zucca e la provola!» esclama soddisfatta, mentre Ichigo Kurosaki le cede il passo e Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez guida la fila, rivolgendosi a quello che dovrebbe essere il maitre – ma di fatto è solo un cameriere di passaggio diretto verso la cucina – con il suo ghigno più feroce.

«Ehi, Fiorellino! Siamo in tre, quanto ci metti a procurarci il tavolo più vicino alla cucina e più lontano dal bordello?» ruggisce e il malcapitato, un ragazzo che è forse la metà di lui, si stringe nelle spalle esili, i capelli scuri che si appiccicano alla fronte sudata, e balbetta un «Ci posso provare… ma è Sabato sera… ci sono un sacco di clienti… e il tavolo migliore è già…».

«Hanatarou, non stare a sentire sto deficiente».

Ichigo si sporge oltre il viso del compagno, una mano premuta contro la sua spalla, e solleva il cameriere dall’ingrato compito di dover sopportare le angherie verbali di uno che non è solo grosso ma è anche cliente, e come tutti i clienti ha sempre ragione – anche quando non è semplicemente nel torto ma si trova davanti a lui appositamente per dare fastidio.

«Ci va bene un tavolo qualunque, basta che ci sia spazio per tutti e tre» conclude, mentre Hanatarou sospira di sollievo e si rimbocca le maniche della camicia nera, pulita ma assai consumata dal troppo uso, facendo due passi incerti in avanti prima di guidarli all’interno della sala principale.

Il Guado del Coccodrillo è un locale che manifesta le sue intenzioni fin dall’inizio: anticamera di quello che accade nei due piani superiori, per i pubblici ufficiali una semplice “sala giochi” per lo svago dei clienti, ma non c’è neanche mezzo flipper o un biliardino che giustifichi questa definizione nella realtà.

E poi c’è l’arredamento, cornici dorate, soffitti affrescati e un trionfo di Art déco che conferisce al ristorante un’atmosfera che sembra sospesa fuori dal tempo, in un’epoca che è più il frutto di un’idealizzazione sfrenata che la ricostruzione di un momento storico reale.

«Spero che questo tavolo vi vada bene lo stesso… è abbastanza centrale…» spiega Hanatarou, scusandosi con un movimento impacciato della mano, che scosta qualcuna ma non tutte le ciocche che gli ingombrano la fronte.

«Mah, ci accontentiamo» esclama Grimmjow, dopo un lungo istante di silenzio che mozza il respiro al povero malcapitato e strappa una smorfia di scontento al suo ragazzo e un sospiro rassegnato alla sua migliore amica, che già stanno prendendo posto al tavolo senza ulteriori indugi.

«Hanatarou, per favore, ci porteresti un paio di menù? Non fare caso a Grimmjow, è rimasto impressionato dal film e si sta ancora riprendendo!».

La vocina argentata di Orihime e la risatina che scoppietta nell’aria, in risposta allo sbuffo scazzato del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, strappa un sorriso malizioso a Ichigo e sembra attirare l’attenzione degli occupanti dei tavoli vicini, anche se nessuno di loro tre se ne accorge e Hanatarou ha il tempo di far scivolare rapidamente due brochure di cartoncino spesso sul tavolo e dileguarsi verso la cucina del Guado, sottraendosi agli sguardi fin troppo taglienti del suo ex-collega – di sfacchinate e non solo – nel magazzino del ristorante.

«Grimmjow… mi spieghi cos’hai da agitarti tanto?!» sbuffa Ichigo, giocherellando col suo tovagliolo, mentre cerca di venire a capo del motivo per cui il suo ragazzo continui a voltarsi sulla sua sedia e dargli le spalle, guardandosi attorno come se temesse un attacco imminente da parte di una banda armata.

«Cerco» replica lui, sibillino, e Orihime lascia perdere il menù, fissando incuriosita l’amico e il suo atteggiamento a dir poco irrequieto, fino a sussurrare un «E cosa?».

«Lo stronzo che mi ha fregato il _mio tavolo_ » sbotta, voltandosi il tempo necessario a confidarle con aria fin troppo complice quel terribile segreto, prima di tornare a scandagliare l’ampia sala e lo spazio antistante il palco, che quella sera però è desolatamente vuoto.

«Sì, adesso è arrivato il padrone del locale. Finiscila, dovevi pensarci prima e prenotare, se avevi tutta questa voglia di stare in prima fila» mormora Ichigo con fare sconfitto e decide che, per il suo bene, è meglio concentrarsi su qualcosa che non gli dia sui nervi fino a farlo diventare isterico.

«Già deciso cosa mangerai?» esclama, in direzione di Orihime che «Sì, ho proprio tanta voglia di fiori di zucca!» lo rassicura, annuendo più volte, mentre «Cameriere! L’ordine!» gracchia una voce perentoria esattamente due tavoli più in là, richiamando tutta l’attenzione di Grimmjow. Alle sue spalle i suoi due migliori amici, invece, sono molto occupati a intessere un’elaborata disquisizione sul tipo di pizza che dovrebbe prendere lui. Perché la capricciosa è troppo elaborata, la margherita è troppo semplice, detesta le acciughe ma non ha voglia di prosciutto e funghi questa sera e quando Grimmjow smette finalmente di dar loro le spalle, quei due sono talmente intenti a parlottare che sembrano essersi completamente dimenticati della sua più ingombrante presenza.

«Eddai, Ichigo, muovi il culo e mangiate ‘sta pizza, mica te la devi sposare!» sbotta, riportando su di sé l’attenzione non solo del suo ragazzo e della sua migliore amica ma anche di tutto il resto del locale, come se i suoi capelli non richiamassero già abbastanza notorietà.

Prima che Ichigo possa ribattere qualcosa, però, si allunga in avanti sul tavolo e «Comunque ho beccato chi mi ha rubato il tavolo» sussurra a Orihime con quello che crede sia il suo tono di voce più basso. L’amica lo fissa con fare interrogativo e quello continua: «Due tavoli più in là, dietro la mia spalla destra… guarda che stronzi, proprio di fronte al palco!».

Anche Ichigo finisce suo malgrado per guardare nella direzione indicata, forse perché è seduto proprio di fronte al suo ragazzo e gli costa più fatica spostare lo sguardo altrove, ed entrambi si ritrovano a osservare un terzetto persino più appariscente del loro, un evento che non accade spesso – nonostante Cielaguera non sia esattamente una città popolata di persone normali.

«Oh… ma è quell’avvocato famoso… quello dello scandalo del Presidente Reioh…».

«Doflamingo Donquijote… è anche quello che difende gli interessi di quattro membri del Consiglio dei Cinque» spiega Ichigo a Orihime, tenendo il volume di voce considerevolmente basso, più per voglia di passare una serata tranquilla che per timore reale di attirare troppo l’attenzione.

«E quello a fianco, quello lì alto quasi quanto lui… è suo fratello Rocinante. Lavora come Commissario Generale in Questura se ricordo bene» continua, dimostrandosi parecchio al corrente dei pettegolezzi in giro per la città o forse è tutta colpa del fatto che Bon “Mister Two” Clay è il presidente di sezione più impiccione (anzi, no, “informato”) per cui gli potesse mai capitare di lavorare.

«Hanno dei cappotti di merda, comunque» sbotta Grimmjow, coprendo la sua voce, e quel commento non passa inosservato, a giudicare dal modo in cui un’estemporanea ma effimera agitazione sorge e poi si spegne due tavoli più in là.

«E quello lì tutto vestito di nero con l’aria seria-seria, è uno dei loro figli?» chiede Orihime, ignorando decisamente i tentativi di provocazione dell’amico, e Ichigo annuisce, spiegando «Dovrebbe essere Law Trafalgar, a giudicare da come si veste e dal fatto che è uno dei loro preferiti… o così si dice in giro, a me di ‘ste voci di corridoio frega poco».

«Se la tira troppo» conclude Grimmjow, esprimendo un’opinione assolutamente non richiesta, ma prima che Ichigo possa imporgli il silenzio «Possiamo ordinare quando volete!» sussurra Hanatarou, riapparendo nel loro campo visivo inosservato, come inosservato era scivolato via dalla scena qualche minuto prima.

«Nah, mi serve ancora del tempo» lo prende in giro il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, sollevando indolentemente fra l’indice e il medio il menù e rifilandogli un’occhiata annoiata.

«No che non ti serve, la prossima volta impari a perdere tempo! Per me una diavola» lo richiama Ichigo, rivolgendosi al cameriere con un tono leggermente più affabile e solo perché prova per Hanatarou quel genere di affinità che puoi sentire per qualcuno che condivide con te la stessa croce. In questo caso dover sopportare senza reagire con violenza il più grande piantagrane del pianeta.

«Che palle! E va bene, allora il solito: fritto misto, calzone ripieno e le patate fritte per cominciare, dopo vediamo per il resto» ruggisce Grimmjow, lanciando il menù in un perfetto movimento rotatorio contro il petto del suo ragazzo, mentre Orihime «Un fritto misto anche per me! E la solita pizza Primavera!» trilla contenta, mentre il cameriere fatica a star dietro a quella raffica di ordinazioni da appuntare con celere precisione sul blocchetto, pena far perdere le staffe al cliente sbagliato.

Se però Ichigo spera che la serata possa volgere al meglio – proprio quando Grimmjow sembra essersi dimenticato di chi ha osato rubare “il suo tavolo” e si è lanciato in un’estenuante disquisizione su quanto il suo stile di boxata sia superiore a quello dei suoi avversari – tutti i suoi auspici si riducono come cenere al vento, quando Hanatarou torna troppo presto e a mani desolatamente vuote verso il loro tavolo.

«Temo… temo che ci sia un problema… Orihime dovresti rivedere la tua ordinazione perché… uhm… abbiamo finito i fiori di zucca…».

«Che significa?! Siete un fottuto ristorante e non avete neanche i fiori di zucca!?».

La reazione di Grimmjow è tanto energica, quanto improvviso è lo scatto che compie, balzando in piedi e facendo ondeggiare pericolosamente la sedia su cui si trovava fino a qualche istante prima. A poco vale il richiamo perentorio di Ichigo che «Grimmjow, calmati immediatamente o giuro che…» ha l’unico effetto di renderlo ancora più impaziente, mentre Hanatarou balbetta uno spaventato e confusissimo «Non io… insomma… il tavolo… ti ho detto che la sala era affollata… abbiamo avuto molte ordinazioni… gli ultimi fiori… sono andati a quel tavolo lì, quello centrale…».

Nessuno dei tre astanti ha davvero bisogno di seguire il verso dell’indice di Hanatarou, perché tutti e tre in fondo sospettano che sia puntato proprio in direzione della famiglia Donquijote, neanche quella sera il destino insistesse per provocare un’inevitabile collisione fra titani proprio al “Guado del Coccodrillo”.

E il caso, sempre più malandrino, vuole che proprio in quell’istante un cameriere dal vistoso caschetto rosa incorniciato da una fantasiosa bandana gialla, stia servendo al tavolo incriminato una gigantesca pizza abbondantemente condita di fiori di zucca che sembra un bello schiaffo in faccia a tutti e tre. Ma Orihime trattiene l’acquolina e senza scomporsi si volta in direzione di Hanatarou ed esordisce con un: «Non fa niente, non ti preoccupare! Allora, guarda, io prenderei…».

«Un cazzo. Tu volevi i fiori di zucca e adesso vado a prenderteli io!» sbotta Grimmjow, che è sempre stato parecchio protettivo, a modo suo, nei confronti dell’amica. Ma deve ammettere che quell’incidente è un ottimo pretesto per attaccar briga con uno che non solo gli ha rubato il _suo tavolo_ ma gli sta sui coglioni a pelle e forse è pure colpa di quell’orrido cappotto rosa di piume.

Sotto lo sguardo impietrito dei suoi amici e quello ormai rassegnato di Hanatarou – che neanche ci prova a rincorrerlo, perché la pellaccia vorrebbe ancora conservala integra – il ragazzo in tre falcate ha raggiunto il famigerato luogo del delitto e sta puntando il dito con fare accusatorio in direzione del piatto, urlando: «Giù le mani dalla mia pizza!».

Se le due paia d’occhi disponibili si spostano sulla sua figura a metà fra lo scettico e il disorientato, è il terzo sguardo – quello coperto da un paio di spessi e vistosissimi occhiali da sole bianchi e viola – ad appuntarsi sulla sua figura indisponente promettendo fuoco, fiamme e una scarica di rivoltellate in pancia, probabilmente. Doflamingo Donquijote non reagisce subito, perché è teatrale all’inverosimile persino nelle più triviali situazioni di vita quotidiana, ma si limita a voltare lentamente il capo e squadrarlo da capo e piedi, come a decidere se valga la pena oppure no di sporcarsi le mani per una semplice mosca nella minestra.

«In che modo preferisci morire? Ti lascio la scelta perché stasera mi sento _incredibilmente magnanimo_ » sibila, aggrappandosi con una mano lunga e ossuta al bordo del tavolo, come a sottolineare che sta compiendo uno sforzo immenso per non scagliarsi contro l’insetto presuntuoso che osa sfidarlo nel suo territorio, davanti alla sua famiglia, in un momento di totale relax.

Se Grimmjow avesse un pizzico di istinto di sopravvivenza, a questo punto piegherebbe il capo, si inventerebbe una scusa per cui una brutta malattia gli ha fatto scambiare le ben poco comuni fattezze di quel fenicottero troppo cresciuto per quelle di una sua antica conoscenza e sparirebbe nel buio della notte.

Ma Grimmjow e il buon senso non sono mai andati d’accordo e così: «Qui qualcuno morirà stasera ma non sarò io. E se molli quella pizza _subito_ , potrei pure evitare di arrivare all’omicidio. Forse!».

Doflamingo a quel punto si solleva con calcolata lentezza, una mano posata sulla spalliera della sua sedia che la fa strisciare rumorosamente contro il pavimento di marmo della sala, l’altra ancora artigliata alla tovaglia, mentre «Doffy, adesso non cominciare anche tu…» suo fratello mormora al suo indirizzo, fino a sovrastare di parecchi centimetri il suo incauto contendente e incombergli addosso come un avvoltoio sulla sua prossima carogna.

«Quella pizza è mia e l’ho ordinata per prima, squagliati prima che decida di scordarmi le buone maniere, _pezzente_!» sibila ma tutto il suo apparato intimidatorio, così efficace con ben altri attaccabrighe, sembra infrangersi pienamente contro la determinazione di Grimmjow, che in quanto a supponenza sembra essere ben fornito quanto lui.

«Tu hai finito i fiori di zucca quindi _tu_ adesso dai quella pizza alla mia amica, prima che ti spacco la faccia!» ruggisce, sbattendo un pugno contro il tavolo in un tintinnare di piatti e bicchieri e «Grimmjow, no, smettila! Non ce n’è bisogno!» protesta Orihime, tirandolo per la maglietta, ma nessuno dei presenti sembra fare caso alla sua presenza, fatto salvo uno sguardo incuriosito che scivola fra le due figure imponenti che si stanno fronteggiando, per squadrarla meglio.

«Non siamo qui a far beneficenza agli altri tavoli, chi arriva tardi si becca quello che resta! Mi hai già insultato il mio _fantavoloso cappotto_ , osa sfiorarmi anche solo con una delle tue sudice dita e ti faccio pentire di essere nato!».

La vena pulsante sulla fronte abbronzata di Doflamingo e la mano artigliata che si avvicina pericolosamente alla gola del suo contendente dai capelli quasi più vistosi del suo cappotto rosa sembrano far precipitare la situazione ma Ichigo si intromette, afferrando risolutamente il suo ragazzo per una spalla e sbottando: «Grimmjow esagera ma non ha tutti i torti. L’abbiamo sentito tale e quale, il modo in cui ha chiamato il cameriere, quando la mia amica ha detto che pizza desiderava».

Ichigo si è sempre lamentato di quanto Grimmjow sia il più grande attaccabrighe che abbia mai conosciuto in vita sua ma in quell’istante Orihime gli lancia un’occhiata di sconforto, impedendosi a forza di fargli notare che in quanto a testardaggine e voglia di litigare lui gli fa una bella concorrenza.

«E questo lo hai deciso sulla base di cosa, _ragazzino_?! Un’impressione? Come se io avessi potuto origliare al vostro tavolo! A parte che neanche me ne fregherebbe qualcosa… se ti decidi ad accusare una persona, dovresti avere delle prove certe, non sputare sentenze perché avete appena deciso di farmi fare la figura del cattivo!».

Lo sbuffo ironico che arriva a suggello di quella prova oratoria da perfetto avvocato intrallazzatore non proviene dai suoi interlocutori ma arriva direttamente dalle sue spalle e «Law! Non mancare di rispetto a tuo padre!» esordisce Doflamingo ma non ha compiuto che mezzo giro, quando una vocina esile «Il cappotto…» sussurra, costringendolo a voltarsi precipitosamente.

«Lei… uhm… ha detto a Grimmjow… che gli ha insultato il cappotto… e Grimmjow lo ha fatto solo mentre eravamo seduti a tavola… quindi ha ori… uhm, ascoltato… e avrebbe potuto ascoltare anche me… e decidere di farci un dispetto per… vendicarsi della maleducazione di… uhm… di Grimmjow…».

Orihime non ha la sua parlantina sciolta, né il piglio deciso di Ichigo e nemmeno la supponenza tronfia di Grimmjow ma la serata ha ormai preso la direzione peggiore e non le va di restarsene in disparte a lasciare che i suoi amici si azzuffino, per qualcosa che tra l’altro dovrebbe interessare lei.

«Se pure avessi sentito qualcosa sul cappotto, la cosa non mi ha minimamente toccato, _bambina_ » sibila Doflamingo, scostando Grimmjow come se fosse fatto di piume e chinandosi sulla ragazza in un modo che la fa deglutire rumorosamente a vuoto ma non la fa arretrare di un solo millimetro, nonostante sia praticamente in ombra con quel tizio troppo irascibile che la sovrasta completamente.

«Doffy, se non ti fermavo e se stasera non fossi _disarmato_ qualcuno sarebbe già finito all’ospedale quindi non raccontare fandonie, ci sono testimoni pronti a giurare, qui davanti».

Rocinante lo afferra per un braccio, costringendo suo fratello a concedergli almeno un istante della sua attenzione, anche se tutto ciò che ottiene è una smorfia schifata e poi un sorriso di quelli in cui Doflamingo si produce solo quando sta architettando qualcosa di molto cattivo e sgradevole.

«Ah, pugnalato alle spalle pure da mio fratello?! Cosa vuoi, che mi metta a regalare _le mie pizze_ al primo trio di pezzenti che me lo chiede, eh?!».

«Magari» sospira Rocinante, per nulla ironico, ma com’era prevedibile suo fratello sembra essere in preda a una vera e propria crisi da accerchiamento, perché col suo tono più consumato da finta vittima sbotta: «Ma è una congiura! Law, agisci! Di’ qualcosa a questa gentaglia per farla smettere! Difendimi!».

Law Trafalgar si sarebbe già dileguato da un pezzo, se non fosse che ha adocchiato qualcosa di interessante fra i nuovi arrivati, ma non era certo sua intenzione ritrovarsi gli occhi di tutti i presenti puntati su di sé e se già prima non era disposto a dare una mano al suo patrigno, adesso l’esigenza di mettergli i bastoni fra le ruote si fa impellente.

«Uhm… sta appena arrivando quel piatto di frittelle ai fiori di zucca che hai ordinato insieme alla pizza… e ai fiori di zucca ripieni… e ai fiori di zucca alla griglia… esattamente dopo aver chiesto al cameriere di cucinarli tutti per te… _Vecchio_ ».

Doflamingo non parla. Doflamingo pianta entrambi i piedi per terra come un bimbo capriccioso e sembra che stia per rovesciare l’intera caraffa di vino in testa al più intrigante dei suoi figliocci, ma in quel momento arriva Kobi, recando con sé il famigerato corpo del reato e un’espressione a dir poco interrogativa che gli guadagna un cenno stanco da parte di Hanatarou.

«Law, insomma, non esagerare…» sussurra Rocinante, soffocando a stento una risata dietro la mano premuta contro la bocca, e poi in un colpo di tosse che dovrebbe smorzare l’occhiata omicida di suo fratello, prosegue con un: «Su, Doffy, dimostrati civile una volta tanto e dà questa pizza a quella povera ragazza. Tra l’altro non erano nemmeno suoi i commenti sul tuo cappotto, quindi…».

«No, è una questione di rispetto!» si impunta Doflamingo, agitando teatralmente le lunghe dita sopra la sua testa, mentre « _Soliti clienti aggressivi, chiamiamo il capo_ » fa Hanatarou a Kobi, mimando il loro codice d’emergenza per camerieri e trascinandosi dietro il collega, per evitargli di rischiare la vita in uno scontro che farebbe impallidire lo scoppio del Big Bang.

«Ecco, impara il rispetto e dammi ‘sta pizza!» ruggisce Grimmjow e scavalca tutti, proiettandosi verso il piatto con un balzo felino. Doflamingo ha poco tempo per pensare ma molti oggetti più o meno contundenti per la mano, così decide di optare per quello meno dannoso ma più irritante. Quando il getto d’acqua si proietta dal calice alla sua faccia, Grimmjow resta talmente sorpreso da bloccarsi a metà del suo salto e tanto basta all’uomo per frapporsi fra lui e la sua _preda_ con tutta la sua imponente stazza.

Il momento di incredula pace dura però pochissimo, dopodiché il volto del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri si trasforma in una smorfia di puri intenti omicidi e il balzo si trasforma nella spinta necessaria ad assestare una poderosa testata in pieno plesso solare di quella sottospecie di uccellaccio del malaugurio troppo colorato che quella sera ha deciso di rubargli tutto: tavolo, pizza e pure primazia fisica.

Un’altra persona cadrebbe a terra in stato catatonico, dopo una botta del genere, ma Grimmjow ha appena trovato pane per i suoi denti, perché Doflamingo si limita buttar fuori violentemente il fiato e ad assestargli una precisa e dolorosissima ginocchiata in piena pancia.

«Io… ti… distruggo…» balbetta, altrettanto senza fiato, il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri e ancora piegato in due carica il suo avversario a testa bassa, travolgendo lui e tutto il prezioso tavolo centrale un attimo dopo che i due occupanti ancora seduti si sono scansati per evitare di finire a gambe all’aria.

In un battito di ciglia Orihime vede il suo miglior amico e l’avvocato più temuto di Cielaguera rotolare per terra fra vetri infranti e fiori di zucca che volano dappertutto; l’altro suo migliore amico infilarsi le mani negli ispidi capelli arancioni mentre impreca, ben sapendo che sarà morto nell’istante esatto in cui si metterà in mezzo; il fratello dell’avvocato fissare la scena impietrito, una mano sulla bocca e la medesima espressione combattuta di Ichigo sul viso.

Orihime è combattuta dalla stessa indecisione e si sente anche in colpa, neanche il suo innocuo desiderio di una pizza particolare possa aver davvero scatenato direttamente quel putiferio, ma fa l’errore di non spostarsi, mentre Grimmjow viene costretto a rialzarsi da un calcio ben assestato che lo fa ricadere col sedere per terra. Doflamingo sibila a quel punto qualcosa di molto inquietante su come usare una tovaglia a mo’ di cappio, prima di lanciarla come un lenzuolo sulla testa del suo contendente e buttarglisi addosso con il chiaro intento di pestarlo, mentre cerca di riguadagnare la luce. Non ha fatto i conti con il gioco di gambe di Grimmjow, che non sarà alla sua altezza ma è abbastanza efficace da farlo inciampare e finire col muso per terra.

Orihime finirebbe travolta dall’impeto cieco con cui l’amico si rialza, annaspando ancora sotto la tovaglia, e non fa nemmeno in tempo a fare un passo indietro… finché non si sente afferrare per la vita e si ritrova a volteggiare di lato, evitando sia la mossa violenta con cui Grimmjow si libera di ogni ingombro, sia lo scatto con cui Doflamingo si rimette in piedi e gli assesta un gancio destro alla mascella.

«Oplà. Meglio non stare troppo vicini a quei due, il rischio di frattura è dietro l’angolo».

Orihime non ha mai creduto ai colpi di fulmine ma crede nelle buone prime impressioni e la sensazione di due mani calde che la stringono delicatamente e senza alcuna malizia le resta impressa nelle costole insieme a quella della voce che la raggiunge qualche centimetro dietro l’orecchio, una voce fonda e arrochita dall’abitudine a restare sotto la soglia del normale. Così si volta sorridendo, anche se in questo momento ci sarebbe ben poco per cui essere contenti, e con le mani giunte di fronte alla bocca, esclama in un trillo entusiasta: «Ti ringrazio! Grimmjow… uh… a volte può essere troppo impulsivo… volevo fermarli ma forse… avrei fatto più danni che altro…».

«Nah, figurati, è che quando c’è di mezzo il Vecchio, le cose non possono che andare a finire molto male» le spiega, invitandola pacatamente ad arretrare un altro paio di passi dall’occhio del ciclone, mentre alle loro spalle «Grimmjow, se rompi quella sedia ce la fanno pagare!» e «Doffy, posa immediatamente quella bottiglia o qualcuno si farà molto male!» i rimproveri cercano inutilmente di sedare una rissa che ha voglia di degenerare per il peggio.

«Direi che per il nostro bene è il caso di cavarci fuori da questo casino» sussurra, accennando con il capo a una rientranza della sala che conduce verso le scale e il piano superiore del palazzo.

«Ma forse hanno bisogno di noi…» si interroga Orihime con preoccupazione ma «Nah, saremmo solo d’intralcio» conclude Law, le mani pigramente ficcate nelle tasche dei jeans neri, mentre suo padre – quello sano di mente – afferra l’altro suo padre per il polso, impedendogli di calare la bottiglia rotta sulla testa di Grimmjow, a cui Ichigo ha appena sfilato di mano la gamba di una sedia.

«Forse è vero…» concorda la ragazza e lo segue fra le due ali di folla che si sono radunate attorno alla rissa, fitta di persone curiose, ma che non hanno alcuna intenzione di immischiarsi a rischio della vita nella contesa fra due individui che definire “vistosi” è un eufemismo.

Law è molto alto, nota Orihime seguendo le sue spalle larghe e una camicia così nera che sembra catturare la luce come una notte di buio completo, ma si muove fra la folla con un’eleganza e una discrezione che da uno della sua stazza non ti aspetteresti, un particolare che la colpisce non poco, lei che è abituata ad accompagnarsi a persone ben più rumorose.

Lo vede sedersi sul secondo scalino della rampa di costoso e lucido legno di mogano, ricoperta da un tappeto rosso inchiodato alle assi, che conduce al piano superiore – al momento sgombra perché pure gli inservienti sono accorsi nella sala del ristorante. Allunga le gambe sottili in avanti, appoggiandosi con i gomiti sullo scalino alle sue spalle, ma le lascia abbastanza spazio per sedersi anche lei, se ne ha voglia.

«Oh, comunque non ci siamo nemmeno presentati!» sobbalza lei all’improvviso, salendo un gradino e appoggiandosi di schiena al corrimano, di mogano lucido e scivoloso pure quello, per riuscire finalmente a guardare il suo interlocutore negli occhi.

«Io sono…».

«Orihime, se ho capito bene dal ruggito del tuo amico poco paziente» la interrompe Law con tono suadente, producendosi in un sorrisetto che può diventare saccente in modo irritante o semplicemente un po’ divertito a seconda dell’interlocutore e, a giudicare dal modo in cui si tocca le guance in una risatina imbarazzata, quella ragazza dev’essere il tipo di persona che non si fa provocare facilmente.

«E tu devi essere Law, allora… beh, ti hanno chiamato così i tuoi… uhm… padri?» esclama Orihime, chiedendosi subito dopo se abbia usato un termine sbagliato e non si stia prendendo troppe confidenze ma sotto la zazzera di scompigliatissimi capelli neri le iridi dorate di Law hanno un guizzo interessato e il ragazzo inclina il capo di lato, quasi volesse squadrarla meglio.

«Sì e l’aveva capito bene anche il tuo… ragazzo, quando te l’ha detto a tavola».

Non è un vero e proprio rimprovero quello che Law le rivolge, quanto piuttosto un ironico avvertimento a modulare il tono della voce – quando si parla di qualcuno e i diretti interessati sono praticamente a portata d’orecchio – e Orihime si affretta a mettere le mani avanti, balbettando imbarazzatissima:   
«Beh, sì… ecco… Grimmjow era molto… _interessato_ a sapere chi aveva occupato il suo… uh… tavolo preferito… e Ichigo sa molte cose… beh… non che sia un pettegolo… ma lavora con una persona molto chiacchierona, sì! E comunque non… non è il mio ragazzo».

«Oh, beh, se non è l’Istrice arancione, dev’essere il Gattaccio… come fai a reggere uno che soffia per il minimo problema, a proposito?» la prende in giro Law, ignorando le sue sentite scuse, e solleva un sopracciglio con fare scettico ma la ragazza scuote dolcemente la testa e il suo sorriso si fa quasi rassegnato, come se fosse appena andato a stuzzicare una ferita ancora fresca con la punta del bisturi.

«Nessuno dei due. In realtà sono fidanzati fra loro. E sono i miei migliori amici… ma non sono sempre così, anzi, solitamente è molto divertente stare insieme a loro!».

Orihime è abituata a dare quel genere di spiegazione e anche agli sguardi straniti che seguono, insieme ai più vari commenti sulla sfiga che dev’essere fare da ruota di scorta per una coppia tanto “originale” ma Law non fa nulla di tutto questo. Non mette su nemmeno un’espressione scandalizzata, piuttosto sembra molto soddisfatto di quello che ha appena scoperto, perché si sporge in avanti, posando i gomiti sulle cosce, e si limita a replicare con un: «Ah, capisco. Quindi sei un’amante della vita avventurosa».

«Beh, sì, con loro due non si corre mai il rischio di annoiarsi!» concorda Orihime in un sorriso larghissimo e di nuovo allegro, dondolandosi appena sui talloni, mentre il suo interlocutore aggiunge: «E io che pensavo di essere l’unico masochista con amicizie troppo rumorose».

«Ma no! Gli amici rumorosi portano allegria!» lo consola lei e per un momento, che dura quanto un battito di ciglia, le sembra di vedergli balenare sul viso qualcosa di più indulgente della smorfia sarcastica che gli ha tenuto su gli angoli della bocca fino a questo momento.

Poi Law la fissa e un silenzio imbarazzante per due praticamente sconosciuti cala all’improvviso su di loro ma quando lui fa per aprire bocca e dissipare la bolla di tensione che è inaspettatamente calata su di loro, un richiamo alto li costringe a riportare la loro attenzione sul centro della sala.

«Adesso basta!».

È una voce giovane e chiara ma dal tono estremamente perentorio quella che si solleva a zittire il brusio assordante all’interno della sala. Tutti si bloccano, tranne Doflamingo e Grimmjow, che ignorano quell’ennesima intrusione nella loro sfida tutta personale, e il rumore di un sibilo violento e di un’eruzione improvvisa copre qualsiasi protesta.

Law e Orihime fanno appena in tempo ad avvicinarsi per notare un… estintore che rilascia tutta la sua schiuma sui due contendenti, bloccandoli in un’assurda posa plastica, le mani di Doflamingo sul collo del suo avversario, un piede di Grimmjow premuto contro la sua pancia e le sue unghie conficcate in una delle sue guance. Il tutto accade mentre Rocinante ha appena il tempo di fare un passo indietro e cappottarsi a terra, beccandosi su una gamba del pantalone un bello sbaffo di spuma bianchissima; Ichigo ha più fortuna e si ritrova a sbattere contro il bordo del palco in un rumore sordo che si ripercuote lungo tutta la sua spalla.

«Ora che vi siete calmati, vi prego di seguirmi in direzione, dove discuteremo di come ripagare _tutti i danni_ che avete provocato».

Il ragazzo che sorregge ancora l’estintore troneggia davanti ai due colleghi che sono corsi a chiamarlo come un capobranco davanti ai suoi cuccioli, e sotto il ciuffo di candidi capelli bianchi rivela un cipiglio severo e anche un po’ supponente, che sarebbe fisiologico su un uomo anziano ma che a un giovane capocameriere ventunenne dona soltanto un’aria irritante.

«Oh, Toushirou, che cazzo, siamo amici! È colpa di questo stro… mpfgh!» sbotta Grimmjow, sputando fuori più schiuma che parole, ma non fa a tempo a finire la frase che la mano grande di Doflamingo gli artiglia la faccia e lo costringe al silenzio, mentre è lui a intervenire in uno stridio gracchiante.

«Piccolo bastardo impertinente! Quando il _tuo padrone_ saprà come hai trattato Doflamingo Donquijote, ti ridurrà a un puntaspilli! E io non pago niente!».

«Primo: per te sono il signor Hitsugaya. E non siamo amici!» esordisce il capocameriere, con un tono di voce all’apparenza monotono ma velato di un’irritazione tanto visibile quanto lo è nel modo in cui punta l’indice in direzione del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri.

«Secondo: sir Crocodile mi ha opportunamente avvertito su come muovermi nel caso fosse stato proprio lei a provocare problemi nel locale, esortandomi a ricorrere a _ogni mezzo possibile_ per ridurla a più miti consigli, signor Donquijote. E adesso siete pregati di seguirmi entrambi in direzione, prima che Daz Bones sia costretto a intervenire. Con il fucile».

Non è la prospettiva del fucile a ridurre davvero ai più miti consigli Doflamingo e Grimmjow ma il nome della fidata guardia del corpo di Sir Crocodile e soprattutto la fama del suo oscuro quanto sinistro passato bastano a costringere entrambi a piegarsi, sotto la menzogna di voler porre fine allo scontro solo perché, a quanto pare, quel locale è pieno di gente impressionabile.

«Visto che abbiamo fatto bene a farci da parte? Adesso potremmo essere degli omini di neve anche noi» sospira Law, stiracchiandosi al suo fianco, e Orihime non può fare a meno di lanciare più di un’occhiata al modo in cui il suo torso si flette all’indietro e le braccia, slanciate quanto le sue gambe da cicogna, si allungano sopra la sua testa.

«Poverini, gli ci vorrà una vita per togliersi tutta quella schiuma di dosso!» mormora Orihime, trattenendo una risata a stento, mentre i due contendenti vengono scortati, come condannati al patibolo, da Ichigo e Rocinante in direzione della cabina ascensore, posta esattamente di fianco alla rampa di scale. Hitsugaya apre la fila e Kobi e Hanatarou la chiudono, con un’espressione a metà fra il rassegnato e il curioso, perché sono ben al corrente della poca pazienza del proprietario di quel gigantesco palazzo.

«Fortunatamente non saremo noi a doverli aiutare a farlo» conclude Law, sinceramente sorpreso che qualcuno possa persino provare ancora un briciolo di pietà per quei due attaccabrighe che hanno appena vandalizzato mezzo locale e gli hanno fatto saltare anche la cena. Il gorgoglio che si intromette nella loro conversazione, però, non proviene dal suo stomaco, bensì da quello della ragazza al suo fianco, che si porta le mani alla pancia con fare imbarazzato.

«E “poverini” noi che chissà a che ora mangeremo, stasera!» replica Law in un sorrisetto indulgente, strappando una risata di sollievo a Orihime, che gli cammina dolcemente al fianco senza troppo badare al dramma che si sta consumando due passi più avanti a loro. Fa per esclamare qualcosa a proposito del recuperare un panino assieme, dopo che quel diverbio sarà stato risolto, ma si frena, richiudendo la bocca in una linea sottile mentre si ricorda che dopotutto sta parlando con un estraneo e tutto quell’entusiasmo potrebbe infastidirlo – soprattutto se conta che l’invito arriva dritto dritto dall’amica di una delle due cause di quel disastro.

Law non parla, apparentemente perso nei suoi pensieri, e quando arrivano nell’ufficio del famigerato Sir Crocodile deve passare più di un’ora e mezza prima che – finalmente – si giunga a una parvenza d’accordo fra tutti i presenti, in un crescendo continuo di grida, insulti e minacce varie di morte spesso anche fantasiose. Orihime un po’ se ne vergogna o forse è solo colpa del fatto che a certe disavventure è abituata, a furia di frequentare Grimmjow, ma il suo sguardo scivola ben più di qualche volta sulla figura dinoccolata di Law, che se ne sta sempre un po’ in disparte, salvo qualche occasionale incursione per prendersi beffa del suo tutore più abbiente, beffa che le strappa ogni volta un sorrisetto mal trattenuto e che sembra compiacere il ragazzo, a giudicare dagli sguardi di sottecchi che le lancia.

Quando a fine serata si separano, il fragore dei litigi e la necessità di tenere Doflamingo e Grimmjow lontani il più possibile mentre transitano attraverso la porta – e, a quanto pare, Daz Bones riesce a svolgere un’efficace opera di allontanamento da chiunque osi anche solo fissare il suo capo un secondo di troppo – li costringe a separarsi senza riuscire nemmeno a scambiarsi un “arrivederci” di circostanza.

A Orihime resta un senso di fluttuante insoddisfazione addosso e il rimorso di non aver azzardato qualche parola in più, quando ne ha avuto l’opportunità. Ma Cielaguera, dopotutto, per essere la capitale di un avanzato Stato continentale, non è poi così immensa. Magari riusciranno a re-incontrarsi prima di quanto pensa o, per lo meno, così spera.


	2. #2: I want to find you when something good happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccolo, come promesso, il secondo capitolo! Dopo il breve (e scombinato) primo incontro, Grimmjow e Doflamingo cedono la scena ai due pupini. Che devo dire di questo capitolo? Che adoro l'immagine di Law asociale che però "mi si nota di più se vengo alla festa e me ne sto in disparte o se resto a casa?" e che le manovre di avvicinamento fra questi due si sono rivelate divertenti ma più malinconiche di quanto avessi previsto. Cielaguera, nella mia mente, è un misto di tante città diverse, di quelle in cui sono cresciuta, di quella in cui abito, ha la pianta di una grande città ma la vita regolare e gli anfratti ancora antichi e piccoli di una città di provincia. Probabilmente ogni strada che questi due attraversano nel loro cammino ha un riferimento spaziale preciso nella mia mente ma se dovessi disegnarli, ne verrebbe fuori un mosaico abbastanza incasinato. E ho detto anche abbastanza. C'è qualche altro personaggio - di One Piece e di Bleach - che fa capolino brevemente e una serie di riferimenti appena accennati che si spiegheranno tutti nel terzo capitolo (quello sì un bel concentrato d'angst).  
> E insomma, spero che questo mio esperimento vi stia divertendo, BUONA LETTURA~  
>  **PSA:** Ho aperto una [pagina scrittore](https://www.facebook.com/raxilia5running/) su Facebook dove posto i link ai miei aggiornamenti, ulteriori introduzioni, retroscena, anticipazioni di quello che scrivo e via discorrendo, se avete voglia di tenermi sempre d'occhio (COME NO), sapete dove seguirmi!

_If you come down we'll go to town_  
_I haven't been there for years_  
_But I'd be fine wasting our time_  
_Not doing anything here_  
_Just doing nothing_  
_**(Grandaddy | A.M. 180)**_

Ci sono molti modi di passare inosservati. C’è il metodo classico, praticamente un’arte involontaria, quel fare tappezzeria che è più una categoria dello spirito che un effetto voluto. C’è poi chi si sforza di passare inosservato ma, per sfiga cosmica o per un perverso scherzo del destino, finisce sempre per ritrovarsi in situazioni imbarazzanti e diventare famoso suo malgrado. C’è poi chi può passare dal centro dell’attenzione a un angolo un po’ buio della stanza con la stessa facilità con cui, cambiando l’esposizione del flash, un vestito bianco e oro diventa improvvisamente blu e nero in foto.

Law Trafalgar non è un amante delle feste, forse a tratti si definirebbe persino asociale, ma se un amico di vecchia data gli chiede di essere presente al suo compleanno, non si tira indietro. Si butta sul pouf nel punto più lontano dai tavolini, però, e ringrazia il cielo che la festa sia organizzata nel porticato del parco condominiale dove, fra pochi lampioni e tanta confusione, di ombra da sfruttare ce n’è parecchia. Lì a quel punto si siede e si tiene occupato in uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti: guardare le persone. Osserva, prende nota, tira le conclusioni – se facesse psicologia ci scriverebbe un libro, sulle diverse attitudini degli esseri umani in un contesto extra-quotidiano come può esserlo quello di una festa di compleanno parecchio frequentata e dunque piena di quasi sconosciuti, su cui far colpo o dal cui sguardo sottrarsi.

Nessuno nemmeno si accorgerebbe che Law Trafalgar è presente in quel posto, a dirla tutta, se «Traffy!» ogni tanto non urlasse nella sua direzione il più rumoroso dei convitati nonché, purtroppo per lui, uno dei suoi migliori amici.

«Devi provare le tartine!».

Monkey D. Rufy, neanche fosse stato richiamato dal semplice pensiero, riappare prepotentemente nel suo campo visivo spiattellandogli sotto il naso un piatto di plastica ricolmo di tramezzini e tartine, salvo riprenderselo immediatamente e limitarsi a sventolargli davanti un singolo club sandwich che sparge lattuga in giro come fossero coriandoli.

«E se non avessi fame?» sbuffa con rassegnazione Law, accettando però l’offerta prima che Rufy ben pensi di spalmargli tutto il contenuto del tramezzino sulla sua preziosissima felpa nera con fantasie gialle di teschi.

«Nah, non si può non avere fame. E poi tu mangi troppo poco… gnam… coshì… ti schiupi… glomp…» bofonchia il suo amico, cominciando a ficcarsi in bocca tre tartine alla volta e passando così dal _maelstran_ corrente a un linguaggio incomprensibile anche al più incallito studioso di lingue morte.

«… hai parlato di nuovo con quella Gatta impicciona, uh?».

«Rangiku dishe… che shtai diventantoh… gnam… eshile come una promescia!» lo redarguisce, puntandogli un dito sporco di maionese contro una guancia, e Law fa un fischio basso e lungo, come a dire che è spaventosamente impressionato da quelle parole.

«Che similitudine alata! Così poetica! Dieci più per l’impegno! Soprattutto a non farvi i fatti vostri, mi becca mezza volta in ospedale per caso e già pensa al peggio… ci studio, là dentro!» protesta, finendo per alzare la voce di più di un’ottava quando si rende conto che Rufy, come sempre, non lo sta ascoltando affatto e ha messo su la sua espressione più stolida da “tanto ho ragione io e non sono disposto ad ascoltare le tue parole”.

«Toh, ma non è l’arrosto di maiale quello su cui si sta chinando proprio adesso il Pozzo Senza Fondo?» sussurra, accennando col mento a un punto indefinito alle spalle di Rufy. La reazione è istantanea e ci vuole un controllo pazzesco dell’equilibrio, perché il ragazzo saltelli in piedi senza far cadere un solo tramezzino dal suo piatto, si volti, addenti un'altra tartina e contemporaneamente bofonchi: «Liltotto, stai lontana da quell’arrosto! Ho detto che è _mio!_ ».

Law sbuffa soddisfatto e si risistema comodamente sul suo trono improvvisato, lanciando qualche altra occhiata svogliata al via vai di persone sotto il porticato e nell’ombra verde scuro offerta dai pini che crescono proprio di fronte alla palazzina. Non ci sono facce nuove, perché se Rufy è uno che di amici se ne fa tanti e racconta i fattacci suoi un po’ a chiunque, Law di amici ne ha pochissimi – da contarsi sulle dita di una sola mano – ma di conoscenze parecchie, abbastanza per trovare noiosa anche la prospettiva di una festa, perché la possibilità di conoscere persone interessanti si avvicina pericolosamente allo zero.

Così quando «… me… grazie per essere venuta!» sente esclamare poco distante dalla sua posizione, è talmente sovrappensiero che si accorge solo all’ultimo secondo che un nuovo arrivato, quella sera, c’è davvero.

«Grazie a te per avermi invitato, Chopper!».

Più ancora della voce, è la risatina argentina che risuona sotto il porticato, improvvisa ma discreta come un raggio di sole in una giornata uggiosa, a fargli sollevare il capo e guardarsi attorno con molto più interesse, finché il suo sguardo non si posa su una figura a lui da poco familiare.

«Ma forse non conosci ancora nessuno qui! Vieni, ti presento qualcuno dei miei amici!» esclama con aria entusiasta un ragazzino basso, dai folti riccioli biondi e dalle tondissime guance rosse, a cui Law non darebbe più di sedici anni, se non sapesse che ne ha appena compiuti ventuno.

«Oh, sì, grazie! … ma credo di aver appena visto una faccia conosciuta!».

Forse è l’effetto di Rufy che ancora aleggia su di lui ad averlo reso così facile da notare o forse Orihime Inoue è stata inspiegabilmente attratta da qualcosa catturato appena nella coda dell’occhio, perché non sa spiegarsi in altro modo il fatto che lo abbia individuato, sprofondato nell’angolo più buio di tutto il porticato. Fatto sta che non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di sollevarsi dal suo adorato pouf, quello col quale sta ormai sviluppando una relazione a dir poco simbiotica, e gli trotterella vicino insieme a Chopper, che commenta soddisfatto: «Oh, conosci anche tu Law!».

«Ma guarda chi arriva… un Cupido Vestito e un Raggio di Sole, mi sembrate appena usciti fuori da un quadro rinascimentale… un secondo che mi metto gli occhiali da sole o tutta questa bontà divina mi abbaglia!» esordisce Law, rispondendo a quell’avvicinamento con una rapidità che tradisce tutto quello che il suo tono apparentemente troppo basso e strascicato vuole nascondere con tanta cura. Orihime sorride mentre al suo fianco Chopper, che la supera di appena una testa, sbotta in un caramelloso: «Ti prego, Law, ti ho detto che quel soprannome mi fa schifo!» che sembra più un invito a usare ancora quel soprannome piuttosto che un rimprovero.

«Ciao! Questa sera sei riuscito a mangiare qualcosa, vedo!» esclama, indicando il mezzo tramezzino che il ragazzo ancora stringe fra le dita, e il suo sguardo dorato si sposta pigramente dal volto di Orihime alla sua mano, per poi ritornare a fissare la ragazza con divertimento.

«Se sei sola, si spera che tutti riusciremo a mangiare, stasera» la prende bonariamente in giro ma poi, di fronte allo sguardo interrogativo dell’amico, cambia rapidamente discorso ed esclama: «Niente, ci siamo salvati la vita a vicenda durante un pericoloso atto di guerriglia urbana… ma voi due come fate a conoscervi?».

«Orihime è quell’infermiera gentile che mi ha aiutato il mese scorso durante il mio primo tirocinio!» spiega Chopper, lasciando intendere che non è la prima volta che parla di quell’argomento, perché Law annuisce, come ricordandosi all’improvviso di un particolare imprescindibile.

«Oh, Raggio di Sole è la buona samaritana che ti ha liberato dal ripostiglio delle bende, dunque!».

«Non è colpa sua, povero Chopper, la serratura di quello sgabuzzino è difettosa ma nessuno l’aggiusta!» interviene Orihime, lanciandogli un’occhiata incuriosita, quando nota il modo in cui Law la sta guardando di sotto in su, con quella stessa inclinazione della testa in cui lo aveva visto prodursi la prima volta che si erano conosciuti.

«Oh, no, Franky, ora ti faccio vedere dove mettere la cola! Torno subito, ragazzi!» sbotta Chopper, allontanandosi rapidamente verso quello che è l’ingresso a uno dei garage che si affacciano sul porticato, per andare incontro a un Maciste dall’assurdo ciuffo di capelli azzurrissimi che a Orihime ricorda tantissimo quello del suo migliore amico.

Law si prende quel momento di distrazione per osservare meglio il suo profilo nella penombra male illuminata del porticato, una serie di curve morbide fatte di colori chiarissimi, quasi scintillanti, che non lo fanno pentire di aver scelto un soprannome parecchio lusinghiero per la ragazza. Persino i vestiti che Orihime indossa – un maglione di filo di una taglia più grande e una lunga gonna che le arriva fino alle caviglie – sono un tripudio di pieghe soffici e di colori tenui, sfumature pastello che vanno dal rosa pallido al verde veneziano e così Law si lancia in una delle sue attività preferite.                                      

«E così non conosci nessuno qui?».

Soppesare lo sconosciuto che ha davanti, testare le sue reazioni, osservarlo nel suo habitat naturale e decidere se vale la pena un tentativo. E nel caso di Orihime Inoue non si tratta di un tentativo di amicizia, perché, beh… Law Trafalgar non è tipo da colpi di fulmine ma trova che l’istinto sia un efficace e inesprimibile cortocircuito mentale, capace di consegnargli in pochi secondi l’impressione corretta senza dover ricorrere a un processo logico razionale. E l’impressione che ha ricavato su Orihime Inoue è che sia, semplicemente, deliziosa.

«Uh-u… e tu?» esclama lei, scuotendo il capo, le mani giunte in grembo e la posa di una serafica divinità dei boschi, e torna a posare il suo sguardo ambrato su di lui. Law si sorregge il viso con una mano, l’indice contro la guancia e il gomito affondato nel pouf, e con estrema mancanza di modestia replica: «Non esagero se dico che conosco praticamente tutti, qui dentro».

Orihime si produce in una risatina che le fa tremare le spalle e poi gli lancia un’occhiata gentilmente scettica: «Forse conoscerai tante persone, sì, ma… addirittura tutti?».

Law fa con calma, riprende fiato, si stiracchia languidamente sul pouf e lascia alla ragazza tutto il tempo di cogliere il movimento fluido con cui allunga e poi restringe i suoi arti considerevolmente lunghi, prima di sollevarsi in piedi e chinarsi da un lato, per avvicinarsi abbastanza da poter sussurrare.

«Quello lì, con i capelli rossi che gli spuntano sulla testa come un ananas e l’aria da cane randagio, è Renji Abarai. Personaggio tormentato, ha un rapporto complicato con la sua migliore amica… innamoramento non corrisposto o forse sì, ma non vuole provare a verificare di persona… tende a idealizzare troppo il suo capo che, guarda caso, è pure fratello della suddetta migliore amica. Quella lì…» prosegue, accennando discretamente col mento a una ragazza dai capelli azzurri legati in una lunga treccia, che sta dialogando accanto al tavolo del buffet con un’amica dai capelli altrettanto lunghi ma lasciati liberi in una copiosa cascata di onde aranciate.

«Anche lei era innamorata della sua migliore amica ma non trovava giusto nasconderle i suoi sentimenti e ha avuto fortuna. Bibi Nefertari è una persona che fa sempre la cosa giusta ma spesso finisce per farlo al momento sbagliato e questo ha il suo prezzo…».

Orihime non parla mentre segue con lo sguardo, in un movimento continuo da inquadratura cinematografica, il verso delle indicazioni del ragazzo, che appunta la sua attenzione su una ragazzina bassina e da lunghi capelli neri che quasi le coprono il volto, eccezion fatta per uno sparuto ciuffo ribelle.

«Giselle… beh, di lei l’unica cosa non vietata ai minori che si può dire è che fa parte dell’Ordine degli Ospedalieri… di cui a quanto pare fai parte anche tu…».

«Eh? Uh… m-ma! Non è un Ordine di Cavalieri medievale? Non ho mai preso la tessera di un gruppo del genere!» si giustifica Orihime, agitando scompostamente le mani davanti al viso, ma quando si volta si ritrova davanti la smorfia sarcasticamente divertita di Law, che scuote lentamente il capo e, ficcandosi le mani in tasca, esclama: «Non quello ufficiale, è un soprannome che ci… che ho dato ad alcune delle nostre conoscenze comuni… tutta gente che studia alla Retsu Unohana e finirà con un camice sulle spalle… anche se non ti ho mai vista a Medicina…».

Law assottiglia gli occhi, osservandola meglio, ma per quanto la metta a fuoco nulla gli sovviene alla mente: se Orihime Inoue gli fosse passata davanti, anche solo di sfuggita, è sicuro che si sarebbe ricordato se non del suo incedere vispo, sicuramente delle sue forme fuori dall’ordinario. La ragazza scuote dolcemente il capo e poi «È perché frequentavo Infermieristica, alla sede distaccata in via Newgate. E poi mi sono laureata tre anni fa, ormai!».

«Tre anni fa? Aspetta ma quanti anni avresti?».

«Ventisei compiuti a Settembre!» trilla lei, entusiasta, mentre a Law quasi viene un colpo, perché con quell’aspetto e quegli atteggiamenti le avrebbe dato vent’anni appena e comincia a venirgli il sospetto che un po’ finga, perché non è possibile tanto candore in una donna ormai adulta.

Sta quasi per fare un passo indietro e riprendere un po’ del suo solito scetticismo quando «Chi è la tua amica, Traffy?» bofonchia una voce squillante al suo fianco destro e Monkey D. Rufy guadagna prepotentemente il proscenio, stringendo in una mano un piatto ricolmo di famigerato arrosto di maiale e nell’altra un piatto traboccante di tondissimi panini ripieni.

Law si schiarisce la voce e le idee in un rapido colpo di tosse e con una mano – che Orihime scopre con sorpresa essere decorata di diversi tatuaggi – la indica, esclamando: «Cappellaio, lei è Raggio di Sole. Raggio di Sole, ti presento Cappellaio ma puoi chiamarlo anche Cappellaio Matto perché gli manca qualche rotella…».

Rufy sputa. Rufy sputa fuori briciole e indignazione rovinando in un colpo solo la felpa di Law e tutti i suoi tentativi di apparire calmo e distaccato agli occhi di Orihime, perché quello comincia a ripulirsi indignato e sbotta, per poco rischiando di farsi paonazzo in faccia: «Ma cosa ti prende!? Ti sei rimbecillito?!».

Il ragazzo dal vistoso cappello di paglia si ripulisce un angolo della bocca contro la spalla e poi si volta risolutamente verso Orihime, sollevando una gamba e porgendole un piede, malamente calzato in un infradito di paglia, nonostante il clima di maggio sia ancora troppo rigido per certe scelte di moda: «Piacere, Raggio di Sole, io sono Monkey D. Rufy! E da grande sarò il Re di Maelstria!».

«Cappellaio, ti ricordo che viviamo in una repubblica…» cerca di fermarlo Law ma Rufy è incontenibile e lo zittisce facendogli balenare sotto il naso un piatto ondeggiante di panini, mentre strilla a pieni polmoni «E allora restauriamo la monarchia!».

«Piacere di conoscerti, Rufy, io sono Orihime Inoue!» esclama lei in una risatina gentile e sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Law allunga una mano, stringendo giocosamente quel piede ancora a mezz’aria che si ritrova davanti. Rufy sorride, felice di non essere scacciato per le sue trovate poco convenzionali, quando all’improvviso la ragazza lancia un sussulto di sorpresa, mentre il suo sguardo ambrato si posa sul piatto che poco prima stava finendo sul muso di Law.

«Ma quelli sono… panini ripieni al burro d’arachidi?».

«Oh sì! E sono buonissimi! Peccato che siano appena finiti, speriamo che Chopper ne porti degli altri!» sbotta tutto contento, tirandosi il piatto contro, prima di rendersi conto che ha entrambe le mani occupate e se tuffa la testa, rischia di far crollare la precaria piramide che gli balla davanti.

Di fronte agli occhioni spalancati della ragazza, che brillano di pura e infantile aspettativa, Law si chiede se sia tutta vera e si risponde che, sì, nessuno potrebbe fingere tanta genuinità con tanta bravura, a parte un sociopatico raffinato ma non gli sembra che Orihime emani quell’aura di sottile pericolosità. È così che «Sei proprio un animale! Sei tu che li hai finiti!» borbotta e con le dita lunghe afferra due panini in una sola mossa prima che Rufy possa farsi indietro, ringhiandogli letteralmente contro scocciato, perché va bene tutto, viva i nuovi amici, ma quello che è nel suo piatto non si tocca.

Per nessun motivo.

«Non sia mai che Raggio di Sole ci prenda tutti per cafoni e decida di non frequentarci più… prego…» conclude, porgendoglieli con studiatissima nonchalance, e Orihime li afferra esitando appena, prima di annuire e replicare contenta: «Oh ma non dovevi… grazie, è che proprio li adoro!».

«Figurati, il Vecchio ti ha rubato i fiori di zucca, mi pare che ti abbiamo tenuto a digiuno abbastanza» la prende bonariamente in giro, mentre la ragazza dà un morso considerevolmente grande a uno dei due panini finalmente fra le sue mani con l’espressione beata di chi ha appena trovato il suo personale Paradiso Terrestre.

«Uh… buoni i fiori di zucca… ma preferisco la carne. Soprattutto di maiale…!» borbotta Rufy, provando a posarsi il piatto di panini sulla testa in posizione precaria ma quando si china per concentrarsi sull’arrosto di maiale che ancora miracolosamente traballa nell’altra mano, Law è costretto a intervenire e afferrare i panini prima che finiscano a rotolare sull’asfalto, ritrovandosi a fargli da involontario portantino.

«Sì, Raggio di Sole, Cappellaio è quel tipo che vive solo per mangiare ed è esattamente come lo vedi… uh… un semplice… nel senso medievale del termine, se mi passi l’espressione».

Il ragazzo le rivolge un sorrisetto sarcastico e Orihime per qualche istante lo fissa senza capire, finché una curiosità poco rilevante riaffiora quasi per caso dalla sua memoria e: «Ma gnoh… poveroh…!» bofonchia, occupata a sbocconcellare il secondo panino, e questa volta a Law scappa una risata, bassa e quasi inudibile, evento che non si ripeteva dall’incidente della salsa russa in seconda media e persino Rufy, seppure molto occupato con il suo arrosto, gli lancia un’occhiata quasi stranita.

La successiva ora e mezza vola via fra un Rufy che fa incursioni frequenti al tavolo, Chopper – che torna spesso ad assicurarsi che la sua nuova amica sia ancora in buona compagnia – e nuove conoscenze, che Law presenta a Orihime sempre con quel suo tono cinico e divertito dalle miserie umane, attribuendo a ciascuno difetti palesi e poco rilevanti virtù che appiccica come etichette particolareggiate su una serie di esperimenti da laboratorio.

E quando Orihime fa un cenno della testa e richiama Chopper, scusandosi perché si sta facendo tardi e deve proprio andare, Law capisce che l’occasione non va buttata via per restarsene piantato in una festa che lo annoia mortalmente – lui che non riesce a reggere la presenza di più di tre esseri umani contemporaneamente in una stanza.

«Spiacente di doverti dare due brutte notizie in un colpo solo, Cupido, ma ho avuto una giornata pesante e muoio di sonno…».

«Ma tu soffri d’insonn…».

«… e ho proprio bisogno di andare a casa. Forse ci ritroveremo a fare un tratto di strada insieme, Raggio di Sole…» prosegue, alzando il tono di voce, solitamente straordinariamente basso, mentre cerca di impedire a Chopper di rovinare la sua splendida proposta di accompagnare la ragazza, abilmente travestita da pura casualità.

«Ma non vorrei costringerti ad allungare la strada!» protesta dolcemente Orihime, ignorando – per distrazione o diplomazia – la protesta di Chopper, mentre il ragazzo è già al suo fianco, senza toccarla né accennare ad avvicinarsi più di quanto i rapporti fra due quasi estranei consentirebbero.

«Io vado in direzione della fontana grande, quella di Piazza 23 Gennaio» conclude lui, ficcandosi le mani in tasca e facendo già due passi verso la discesa che conduce al cancello di Parco Drum, come a dire che non ha alcuna intenzione di assillarla ma si ritroverà a farle compagnia nella sua passeggiata di ritorno a casa, se ne avrà voglia.

Ammette che il suo tentativo rischia il fallimento – ma perlomeno gli ha offerto una scusa per cavarsi in modo indolore da quella baldoria con troppo cibo e troppa cola a frizzare nell’aria – così quando sente un rumore di passetti affrettati, che lo raggiunge nel silenzio sempre meno stemperato dal rumore di grida festose, un sorrisetto più compiaciuto del previsto balena per un istante sulle sue labbra.

«Oh, io devo andare un po’ più in là! Dalle parti del parcheggio grande dei bus, non so se conosci la zona…» esclama Orihime, superandolo in un trotterellare allegro, quando il ragazzo apre il cancello e la lascia passare per prima.

«Ah, quindi abiti in una delle palazzine popolari, giusto?».

«Sì, esatto, la zona è tranquilla ma dopo una certa ora è sempre abbastanza vuota quindi preferisco non fare troppo tardi» gli spiega Orihime, aspettandolo mentre si richiude il cancello alle spalle e la raggiunge, e gli lascia balenare davanti la prima dimostrazione di come, sì, potrà anche sembrare un raggio di sole molto ingenuo ma ha abbastanza buon senso da dubitare ancora del suo prossimo.

«E io che pensavo che mamma e papà ti avessero imposto la ritirata prima di mezzanotte» ridacchia fra sé e sé Law, cavandosi dalla tasca della giacca un cappello bianco spruzzato di macchie nere e ripiegato in due, per poi calcarselo sulla testa come protezione insufficiente al venticello freddo che si sta sollevando attorno a loro.

Orihime non sorride ma piega le labbra in un’espressione rassegnata, stringendosi nel cappottino bianco mentre sussurra appena un: «Oh no, abito da sola, nessun coprifuoco da nessun genitore…».

Più delle parole è il tono ad allarmare il ragazzo e costringerlo a posare lo sguardo dorato su di lei con più attenzione: quella non è la frase che un appena adulto contento di aver lasciato casa pronuncerebbe, e fa quasi per scusarsi di quell’incauta battuta, quando il sorriso torna a splendere sul volto di Orihime e la ragazza scuote il capo, esclamando con più decisione: «Oh, ma Ichigo e Grimmjow… i miei amici molto appariscenti, sai? Ecco, loro abitano nel mio stesso palazzo, due porte più in là del mio appartamento!».

«Mi avevi detto che non eri fidanzata e adesso spunta fuori che gli abiti praticamente a fianco… non si dicono le bugie, Raggio di Sole!» la punzecchia, di nuovo, osservandola di sotto in su mentre cerca di capire se si trovi di fronte a un inedito ménage-a-trois e se Orihime Inoue sia ancora meno santa e più ricca di sorprese di quanto non sembri.

Questa volta Orihime sorride, sinceramente imbarazzata, coprendosi la bocca con una mano mentre scuote risolutamente la testa e cerca di giustificarsi in un deciso: «Ma no, ma no! Per me sono come fratellini minori… sai di quelli troppo grossi e scapestrati che hanno bisogno di una lavata di capo ogni tanto! Ma mi vogliono molto bene e io… anch’io tengo molto a loro…».

Un’altra pausa.

Law sta cominciando a conoscerla solo ora ma nelle pause sibilline di quella ragazza – che assomigliano pericolosamente all’incagliarsi di un motore per colpa di un improvviso e imprevisto grumo di sabbia – gli sembra di riconoscere il tentativo maldestro di nascondere alla vista magagne e segreti che non ha piacere a rivelare neanche a se stessa, quasi le rivelassero un lato della sua persona che vorrebbe seppellire per l’eternità sotto una roccia e dimenticarsene per altrettanto tempo.

«Beh, sei in buona compagnia, io abito praticamente sopra casa dei miei… e le incursioni a ogni ora del giorno e della notte sono la norma… e ci tengo un sacco a loro, nonostante siano dei tremendi rompiscatole… ok, no, per il Vecchio… ci tengo che un giorno di questi si strozzi e si levi di torno, quello sì».

Questa volta tocca a Orihime ridacchiare sotto i baffi e, mentre fa roteare allegramente la borsetta piccola ma dalla tracolla infinitamente lunga che le ondeggia appesa alla spalla destra, esclama: «Com’è vivere con due… uh… patrigni? Papà adottivi? Zii? Tutori? Scusami, sto dicendo un mucchio di parole a caso, è che… magari riesco a beccare quella giusta o magari… ecco, sì, sono un po’ confusa…».

«Oh, la situazione è anche più incasinata di quello che sembra, credimi! Tecnicamente Doflamingo Donquijote è mio padre, perché è quello che mi ha adottato legalmente e suo fratello Rocinante sarebbe mio zio ma per me è papà Cora, è lui che mi ha cresciuto _meglio_ , il Vecchio… beh, è il Vecchio, la sola idea di chiamarlo “papà” mi fa francamente schifo e poi gli farebbe immensamente piacere quindi… no!».

Orihime si perde in una risatina alta, che riecheggia nell’aria tersa ma fredda di quella sera di maggio, e si confonde al rumore pigro del fiume che striscia pochi metri più in là, sotto il ponte che si apprestano ad attraversare, una marea nera che rimanda in miriadi di frammenti luminosi i riflessi dei lampioni tondi che decorano il lungofiume.

Qualcuno dei non rari occupanti dei tavolini sistemati all’aperto – degli scapestrati che sfidano una primavera ancora immatura, a giudizio di Law – si volta nella loro direzione ma lei non sembra farci caso e lui è troppo occupato a osservare il modo in cui le sue guance piene si sollevano in quella risata contenta, in un modo che la fa assomigliare a un buffo coniglietto troppo cresciuto.

«Quindi abiti ancora vicino a loro, che bello! Beh, credo che per te sia bello, mi sembri una persona che ama starsene con le persone a cui vuole molto bene, sai, tipo pochi ma buoni!» esclama, congiungendo le dita davanti al viso mentre piega le labbra in una linea sottile. Non è la prima volta che Law la vede prodursi in quel gesto fastidiosamente carino e l’ha osservata abbastanza da comprendere che si ritrova a farlo ogni volta che si sente in imbarazzo per qualcosa che sta per dire.

L’aspetto davvero interessante della faccenda, però, è che non sembra vergognarsi di dover parlare quanto dell’effetto delle sue parole su chi le sta accanto e lui non sa francamente se trovare adorabile quella premura quasi eccessiva o immaginarci dietro chissà quale elaborata e falsissima cortesia.

«Oh, quindi anche a te piace catalogare le persone che vedi, Raggio di Sole?» la interroga, osservandola di sottecchi, per non dare a vedere che il discorso lo sta interessando più del previsto. Attraversano la strada, buttando un occhio alla loro destra per evitare le rare macchine che potrebbero arrivare sussultando all’improvviso sull’acciottolato scivoloso di quelle vie livellate da troppi secoli di storia, mentre Orihime raccoglie i pensieri prima di rispondergli.

«No. Mi… mi piace osservare le persone ma penso che catalogarle sia difficile… un po’ sbagliato, anche. Insomma non sono cose, non sta bene cercare di inquadrarle in degli stereotipi… così si rischia di sottovalutarle e magari anche di ricevere sorprese inaspettate!».

«Mi stai dicendo che sei una persona che riserva sorprese, Raggio di Sole?» la incalza lui, scostandola leggermente per una spalla ed evitandole di venire travolta da tre ragazzini che giocano a rincorrersi, richiamati a poca distanza da un gruppo di adulti troppo impegnati a chiacchierare per i fatti loro.

«Oh, non lo so, dipende da che etichette hai deciso di darmi. Non ho fatto niente di così particolare da rendermi interessante…» replica Orihime, tranquillamente, scivolando in un ondeggiare lento e un po’ impacciato verso il suo fianco e per un istante pare quasi che siano destinati a collidere, anca contro anca, ma in due saltelli è di nuovo a distanza di sicurezza e continua a camminargli accanto, con quel passetto affrettato che si adegua alle sue gambe troppo lunghe, che divorano metri di marciapiede con svogliata rapidità.

«Oh, ma sai, quello è il profilo tipico del serial killer. Sembrano tutti molto tranquilli, normalissimi, troppo normali… e poi, bam, dieci anni dopo si scopre che hanno aperto una macelleria nel sottotetto del loro condominio!».

Law pronuncia quelle parole, per fortuna di entrambi, a voce bassissima, udibile appena persino da parte della diretta interessata, sollevando un dito indice mentre ricalca quelle parole con esagerata e ironica precisione. Poi si afferra la visiera del cappello fra due dita e la tira più in basso, fin sopra le sopracciglia, prima di rettificare la sua frase ironica con un: «Scherzi a parte, direi che rientri perfettamente nella categoria delle buone samaritane. Pronte ad aiutare il tuo prossimo non per una ricompensa ma perché stanno bene solo se vedono gli altri stare bene. E… nascondono qualche piccola magagna, peccatucci veniali che ci ricordano che sono umane anche loro» conclude, muovendo le dita in uno svolazzare piccolo e insistente davanti alla spalla, e Orihime annuisce silenziosamente, lo sguardo basso e pensoso.

«Oh, vorrei essere così generosa, ma nella realtà riesco a malapena ad aiutare le persone a cui tengo. Per la parte sulle magagne, beh, ho poco da obiettare, i miei difetti sono abbastanza evidenti!».

Law gliene potrebbe elencare sul posto almeno due o tre, come quell’umiltà eccessiva che la rende quasi antipatica, perché – dannazione – non si può fare una critica a una persona che se le fa già tutte da sola; o la sua palese tendenza a non sapersi imporre abbastanza. O anche quell’abitudine pericolosissima a sorridere come se alla fine tutto dovesse andare bene e, no, lui sarebbe pronto a raccontarle che spesso le cose finiscono nel modo peggiore possibile.

«Attenzione, Raggio di Sole. Se dici così, a qualcuno potrebbe venire voglia di contestarti, anche solo per spirito di contraddizione».

Orihime non risponde a quel richiamo – si limita appena a fare spallucce, come a lasciarsi scivolare di dosso una questione che le sembra abbastanza improbabile – e per un attimo lungo più di qualche minuto nessuno di loro due aggiunge altro. Gruppetti più o meno nutriti di amici in libera uscita li superano, mentre guadano contro corrente il fiume agitato e in piena che è il corso principale di sabato sera, e sembra ormai che la serata stia davvero volgendo al termine.

«Oh, mi sa che tu sei arrivato!» gli ricorda anche Orihime, mentre già stanno circumnavigando l’enorme fontana di marmo, che rappresenta i tre fiumi principali di Maelstria che zampillano acqua nella vasca istoriata. Law si ferma e lascia che lei si volti, prima di fare un cenno negligente col mento e smentirla: «Mi piace passeggiare. E mi pare di ricordare che la strada in cui abiti è molto tranquilla a quest’ora. Perciò possiamo casualmente proseguire nella stessa direzione, se ti va».

«Oh. Oh, è giusto, una lunga camminata può far bene a un’insonnia cronica!».

Orihime gli sta sorridendo con molta educazione ma nello sguardo brillante che gli rivolge di sotto in su, le mani giunte davanti al grembo che giocherellano con la chiusura a scatto della borsetta, a Law pare di cogliere una punta di divertita malizia. Di certo Orihime Inoue è una che quando vuole sa ascoltare molto bene. E sa anche ribattere alle battute sarcastiche, a modo suo e a tempo debito. A quel punto lui si ritrova vergognosamente a sperare che il suo invito non cada nel vuoto, perché di sonno non ne ha davvero neanche una briciola, mentre di voglia di scavare più a fondo nei comportamenti di quella ragazza, sì.

«Beh, se non ti disturba, a me fa piacere continuare questa passeggiata insieme!».

E in un altro sorriso – assassino, da trafiggergli gli occhi e trapassargli la retina tanto risplende sotto la luce gialla ma insufficiente dei lampioni – si stacca dalla curva tonda della fontana e insieme a lui intraprende la salita che li porta verso la loro comune meta.

«Così lavori come infermiera da tre anni all’ospedale centrale… com’è lavorare a pieno regime in un contesto del genere, uh? Voglio dire, l’ospedale è un gran casino e la struttura nuova è ancora in costruzione…» le domanda all’improvviso, cercando di allontanare quel senso di meraviglia che gli fa pericolosamente incantare il cervello.

«Beh, sì, alcuni giorni il caos è davvero improponibile! E fra i pazienti che protestano nelle barelle improvvisate nei corridoi e il mio caporeparto, che non è molto educato… sì, insomma, a fine turno non è facile restare di buon umore ma dall’altro lato so di poter essere utile con il mio contributo, per quanto piccolo… poi fra due mesi i lavori saranno completati e se i sopralluoghi vanno bene, entro la fine dell’anno inizieremo il trasloco!».

Orihime intreccia le dita dietro la schiena, mentre snocciola quei dati di fatto con voce seria, il capo leggermente buttato all’indietro e lo sguardo per un attimo perso nel cielo stellato sopra di loro, che in quel punto della Salita Ichibei, a malapena sfiorato dalle luci lontane e brillanti delle strade più centrali della capitale, occhieggia con molta più convinzione, dispiegando un reticolo di disegni che cambiano, a seconda della prospettiva da cui lo si osserva.

Poi il suo sguardo ambrato si posa, quasi per caso, su un angolo del suo viso e gli rivolge un sorriso contento, senza doppi fini, e Law non riesce a fare altro che rintanarsi sotto la visiera bianca, il suo tic prediletto ogni volta che si ritrova davanti a una di “quelle persone”, quelle che finiscono nella categoria degli individui capaci di mandarlo in confusione, perché lo colpiscono troppo a fondo.

«Allora sono ancora in tempo al mio prossimo tirocinio per godermi il vecchio reparto di cardiochirurgia, con le macchie d’umidità in posti strategici e le porte che cigolano di continuo» borbotta, esprimendosi in una risata bassa e sforzata nel tentativo di ridarsi un tono. Orihime ride educatamente di quell’accenno ironico e sembra non accorgersi nemmeno della sua momentanea defaillance, prima che sia il suo turno di fargli una domanda, anche se nessuno ha concordato una regola del genere.

«Scusami se ti faccio una domanda indiscreta ma…» esordisce lei e Law, le mani ficcate in tasca, volta il capo in crescente anticipazione, aspettandosi l’ovvia domanda sulla sua vita sentimentale e preparandosi alla non ovvia risposta che si diverte a dare sempre in quella situazione.

«… non è fastidioso vivere così vicini al corso principale? Immagino che la sera, soprattutto nei weekend, ci sia un baccano infernale!».

«Ah, quello dici?».

Law ammutolisce per una manciata di secondi, dandosi mentalmente del deficiente perché, no, era ovvio, quella ragazza è più scaltra di quanto non crede e figurarsi se fa il primo passo così presto. O forse, opzione non trascurabile, non gliene frega assolutamente di provarci con lui e ammette che non ama valutare quell’opzione perché sarebbe un peccato. Gli piace molto, è una sensazione puramente istintiva, a pelle, che non riesce a discernere ancora bene, ma in modo superficiale avrebbe una gran voglia di provarci con lei e semplicemente lasciare che le cose vadano come vanno sempre, senza tirare in ballo inutili complicazioni sentimentali.

«Nah, il mio appartamento è al secondo piano del palazzo e poi, insomma, nessun rumore supera il casino dei miei al piano di sotto, te lo assicuro!».

«Da come ne parli la tua famiglia dev’essere proprio divertente!» interviene Orihime, la voce spezzata dal fiatone di una salita che è quasi a quarantacinque gradi, inerpicata pericolosamente sul fianco di una delle colline che rendono a dir poco impervio il territorio di Cielaguera.

«Oh, se riesci a trovare divertente il Vecchio dopo la sparata in pizzeria l’altra sera, allora, sì, sono assolutamente da spanciarsi dalle risate!».

Il tono di Law assume dei toni quasi indignati ma Orihime non fa fatica a capire che in realtà, dietro la scorza di duro sarcasmo, il ragazzo è molto più legato di quanto non vuole dare a vedere a quella famiglia così appariscente e così fuori dalle regole. Le sembra un pensiero presuntuoso ma si sente sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda, con la sua famiglia altrettanto sconclusionata di due amici che si comportano come fratelli maggiori – anche se hanno la tendenza a ficcarsi nei guai di due bimbi troppo cresciuti – e di una migliore amica che più che una sorella maggiore ha l’indole del drago che protegge la sua principessa dagli sconosciuti viandanti, piuttosto che tenerla rinchiusa in una torre.

E vorrebbe chiederlo, a Law Trafalgar, come si sente con i suoi due padri molto sconclusionati, se ha sorelle o fratelli adottivi, quanti amici del cuore ha e se per lui sono come una seconda famiglia o un prolungamento di quella che ha a casa, se ha dei bei ricordi di chi lo ha messo al mondo oppure no o magari neanche ha avuto il tempo di conoscerli e di ricordarsene… ma si conoscono a malapena e Orihime sa bene che su certi argomenti non si può ficcanasare così, a freddo, senza essere stati assolutamente invitati a farlo.

E poi stanno già imboccando il lungo vialone fiancheggiato da due file esattamente identiche di ontani neri, le foglie piccole che si staccano e volteggiano sopra le loro testa trasportate dal vento notturno: lì sa dell’erba umida che tappezza il prato antistante il complesso di edifici dalle linee squadrate e severe, che si distende in una L dai lati perfettamente identici. Alle spalle di quei muri color bianco sporco, tutti balconi e finestre che si danno il cambio a intervalli regolari, il rumore di motori che rombano pigramente e il balenare di fari che fendono il buio nella notte annunciano la presenza del posteggio degli autobus, quasi completamente pieno, da cui si dipartono solo le rare corse notturne verso il centro.

Qualcuno si affaccia a uno dei tanti balconi, che punteggiano con le loro luci accese il condominio, e poi se ne torna dentro, mentre da uno dei quattro portoni nascosti sotto gli alti portici di cemento su cui sono posati quei palazzoni sgraziati, un gruppetto misto di amici si dirige verso la viottola sconnessa che porta direttamente al parcheggio.

«E quindi siamo arrivati» esclama Law, continuando ad affiancarla lungo il viale, finché non arrivano al di sotto del porticato dell’edificio posto direttamente di fronte al viale, e Orihime si ferma davanti al portone di alluminio grigio, dalle doppie vetrate sbiadite. Dall’interno una luce che tremola, minacciando di morire da un istante all’altro, getta istantanee imprecise su un androne dai pavimenti di finto marmo grigio, spruzzato di bianco e di nero, e dalle pareti rozzamente dipinte di bianco e ricoperte, fino ad altezza d’uomo, da pannelli di plastica beige che provano a fare malamente il verso alla boiserie di ben altre dimore.

Orihime si volta e per un attimo sembra incerta su quello che vuole dirgli e si dondola sui talloni, mentre il suo sguardo ambrato schizza da un lato all’altro dell’immenso porticato sotto cui se ne stanno riparati, pure quello illuminato da lampadine a incandescenza decisamente malandate.

Alla fine prende un lungo respiro scricchiolante ed esclama: «Sai, sei molto simpatico e mi fa piacere parlare con te. Spero di poterti incontrare di nuovo, mi piacerebbe conoscerti meglio!».

A quel punto Law capisce cosa lo ha tormentato per tutta la serata, quel particolare che non tornava nel mezzo delle loro conversazioni. È l’assoluta mancanza di malizia con cui Orihime Inoue gli porge quell’invito a illuminarlo in un unico lampo di genio, il modo in cui gli sorride ma si tiene compostamente premuta sui talloni, mentre gli offre nulla più che amicizia in cambio di quella sottile tensione che pure – ne è sicuro – stava crescendo fra loro.

C’è qualcosa di estremamente pulito in lei che lo manda in crisi, qualcosa capace di costringerlo a provare simpatia e una sorta di distorto affetto nei suoi confronti che lo mettono in allarme. E come ha già fatto un’altra volta in passato, capisce che è il momento di fare una marcia indietro e allinearsi a quella richiesta di amicizia, senza pretendere di andare oltre.

«Sì, posso dire che è stata una passeggiata piacevole, Raggio di Sole, e se avrai bisogno di un accompagnatore quando è tardi e la strada è troppo vuota, beh, il Vecchio ha messo una targa pacchianissima di fianco al portone del nostro palazzo, saprai dove bussare».

Orihime si copre la bocca, mentre reprime una risata che le fa arricciare il naso e strizzare gli occhi in una miriade di piccole rughe di divertimento, prima di annuire e frugare nella sua borsetta, quando il rumore di un ronzio elettrico fa sbloccare il portone alle loro spalle.

«Oh, Ichigo deve averci visto arrivare! Che dolce…» commenta la ragazza, afferrando la maniglia e spingendo la porta, prima di voltarsi un’ultima volta e augurare la buonanotte al ragazzo, che ricambia e ritrova nella mente il perché della figura familiare che ha visto affacciata a uno dei balconi della palazzina, pochi istanti prima.

Si è già voltato e non ha fatto che tre passi, però, quando la vocina sottile e gentile di Orihime lo raggiunge in un’ultima raccomandazione.

«Prova con i bei pensieri, comunque» lo richiama e prosegue, mentre si sta ancora voltando nella sua direzione, continuando in un rapido e tutto d’un fiato: «Pensa a tutte le cose e le persone che ti fanno stare davvero bene e immagina di averle tutte lì con te, prima di addormentarti. Non è un metodo infallibile ma aiuta a trovare prima il sonno… canticchia anche qualche bella canzoncina, io lo trovo molto rilassante! Buonanotte!».

Solleva anche la mano in un saluto appena accennato, Orihime Inoue, prima di inforcare l’ingresso della palazzina e scomparire nell’ascensore, che la aspetta al piano terra senza bisogno di essere richiamato. Law se ne resta per qualche istante immobile, una mano in tasca e l’altra a grattarsi indolentemente il pizzetto, mentre si chiede cosa farsene di quel consiglio. Adesso sa che anche Orihime Inoue soffre d’insonnia, nonostante i grandi sorrisi pieni di speranza, o non si rilasserebbe cantandosi le ninna nanne da sola.

Quando si incammina fuori dal viale intitolato a una delle battaglie più sanguinose che hanno funestato la storia recente di Maelstria, getta un’ultima occhiata al palazzone alle sue spalle, ed eccola – la figura familiare di poco prima – che lo osserva da uno dei balconi del quinto piano. Sono i capelli eccezionalmente arancioni a ricollegare nella sua mente quel silenzioso e arcigno osservatore alla persona giusta. Orihime Inoue abiterà pure da sola ma a quanto pare anche lei dispone di un paio di formidabili guardiani parecchio impiccioni.

Dovrà ricordarsene quando cercherà argomenti in comune con lei, perché, beh, avrà rinunciato a farle la corte ma l’idea di continuare a frequentarla continua a tormentarlo, come un picchio che scava ossessivamente nella corteccia di uno di quegli ontani che gli sfilano di fianco nella notte.


	3. #3: Until you asked what I was thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ci siamo! Il tanto atteso capitolo dell'angst (ma poi neanche tanto, dai---) è arrivato! Che dobbiamo dire al proposito? Che mi sono inventata un nome "normale" per il povero Killer in questa AU (Kidd accennerà a un "Kris" che sta per "Kristoff"), ad esempio. Che mi sono divertita - termine sbagliatissimo, sono una sadica - a trovare un preciso punto in comune nelle vite di Law e Orihime. Che adoro ficcare come il prezzemolo la frase della «affinità unilaterale» che Orihime diceva di provare nei confronti di Ichigo nel terzo volume di BLEACH, perché la trovo un'espressione stupenda. E che sono in ritardo di un giorno perché romanzo e caldo mi tengono lontana dall'HTML, che è sempre un'agonia da editare.  
> Prima che lo dimentichi per l'ENNESIMA volta: ho aperto una pagina FB autore, chiamata - ahahah, che originalità - [Raxilia Running](https://www.facebook.com/raxilia5running/). Posto lì i link ai miei aggiornamenti, retroscena e curiosità sulle fanfic che scrivo. Se vi va di seguirmi e di comunicarmi anche lì le impressioni che ricavate leggendomi, mi fa sempre piacere.  
> E detto questo, BUONA LETTURA~

_And everywhere I go_   
_There's always something to remind me_   
_Of another place in time_   
_Where love that travelled far had found me_   
_**(Remind me | Royksopp)**_

Il problema con le giornate di sole, a modesto avviso di Orihime Inoue, è che sono traditrici. Arrivano quando meno te le aspetti e possono rischiarare una mattina iniziata male, riscaldarti in modo inatteso in un inverno troppo freddo, accarezzarti la schiena mentre quasi ti perdi dietro le tue troppe faccende quotidiane. Oppure possono intrufolarsi nel tuo petto con i loro raggi di sole troppo caldi e i cieli troppo tersi e l’aria così limpida che ogni cosa attorno a te diventa riflessa in trasparenza, nel momento in cui sei più triste e un bell’ammasso di nuvole e pioggia e vento freddissimo ti ricorderebbero che in fondo è tutto imperfetto e quel dolore stiracchiato che ti porti dentro fa solo parte del pacchetto completo della vita.

Quel giorno lì, quell’antipatico nove luglio di un anno qualsiasi dopo la fine della guerra, Orihime vorrebbe che piovesse a dirotto, per sentirsi meno fuori posto sotto l’ombra severa di uno dei cipressi del cimitero, di fronte a quell’infinito muro di marmo e lettere di bronzo che nascondono tanti loculi, diversi per le storie che racchiudono, ma uguali per il motivo che ha portato tutte quelle persone in quell’unico luogo.

«Spero di venirti a trovare presto. Più presto dell’ultima volta, Sora. Purtroppo il lavoro è così tanto… a volte non ho nemmeno il tempo di riprendere fiato! Sì, lo so, c’è l’altarino a casa ma venirti a trovare qui è diverso…».

Orihime lancia un’occhiata intristita alle date di morte che si susseguono ai due lati del loculo con cui sta dialogando da più di un quarto d’ora, quella sequenza di numeri che si ripete monotonamente uguale per molte file. I libri di storia parlano sempre di quel 9 Luglio 1927 come di una battaglia “importante” e “fondamentale” per il “grande riscatto” che ne è seguito ma Orihime teme che i libri di storia non abbiano parenti o starebbero bene attenti alle parole che usano, blaterando di “orribili ma necessari” sacrifici per motivi assolutamente superflui e per fini ancora più inutili.

Si trattiene ancora un po’, sola nel labirinto di marmo e siepi scurissime che la circonda, con quel sole malizioso e un po’ cattivo che illumina tutte le cose di colori brillanti, come se fosse in un prato di montagna e non dovesse fare altro che mettersi a correre e ridere a crepapelle. E forse è quella beffa a farla tanto arrabbiare: dover considerare il fatto che lei sappia ancora come si fa a ridere, che la vita attorno a lei continui a scorrere, potente e vivacissima, incurante di tutti i morti di morte “orribile ma necessaria” che se ne stanno ammucchiati nel Cimitero Monumentale di Cielaguera.

Poi sospira e in un’ultima carezza alla parete di marmo gelido e alla foto incastonata nell’ovale di ottone si separa da un pezzo della sua famiglia che è sparito troppo presto e si incammina lentamente fuori da quel labirinto. Non si dirige però verso l’uscita ma in un’ispirazione improvvisa e quanto mai azzeccata, svolta verso la stradina riparata da un grosso salice piangente, che la porta verso il centro del camposanto, verso uno di quei monumenti che hanno reso il cimitero della capitale tanto rinomato.

Non è quello al milite ignoto che le interessa ma un altro, meno pomposo e ideologico, assai più dimesso e forse anche tenuto un po’ peggio. Lo riconosce subito, per le due figure chinate in avanti – forse sotto il peso della paura e della stanchezza – che sembrano scappare da qualcosa, sorreggendosi l’una alla spalla dell’altra.

Lo sguardo ambrato di Orihime è tutto fisso su quel monolite di marmo opacizzato dalle intemperie, abbacinato dal sole prepotente che la costringe a osservarlo solo da un angolo preciso, e ignorare tutto il contorno di cespugli, lapidi e radi visitatori. Si accorge della figura solitaria, slanciata e altissima, solo quando è ad appena cinque passi dalla statua e farebbe fatica a riconoscerla subito, se non fosse per la tonalità di nero intenso in cui sono declinati i suoi vestiti e per quei capelli, nerissimi ma soprattutto scompigliati.

«Oh…» è l’unica osservazione che le sfugge dalle labbra, spalancate in una piccola “o” tonda e perfetta, e la persona davanti a lei sobbalza violentemente, come se fosse appena stata beccata a compiere un misfatto particolarmente efferato – variabilmente, dal calpestare le aiuole al picchiare gattini.

«Mh… ah!» è il bisillabo incerto che riceve in risposta, mentre nient’altri che Law Trafalgar si gratta la nuca con fare perplesso e guarda ostinatamente altrove, nell’angolo in basso a sinistra dove sta schizzando un gatto grigio, grosso e spelacchiato, da un lato all’altro del suo campo visivo.

«Oh, scusami… non… volevo disturbarti… continua pure come se non ci fossi…» esclama Orihime a voce bassissima, con la paura di risvegliare o peggio ancora offendere qualcuno, a scandire con troppa forza le parole, ma sta ancora agitando la mano quando il ragazzo piega la bocca in una smorfia amareggiata e: «E a fare che?».

«Cioè, ho già finito di… non… non mi aspettavo di trovare qui qualcuno… non te?» si corregge precipitosamente, stropicciandosi gli occhi e la radice del naso in un solo gesto maldestro, quando la vede sobbalzare per l’accento fin troppo aspro delle parole che le ha appena rivolto. Orihime non se la prende e scuote il capo dolcemente, le labbra sollevate in un’espressione conciliante, e gli spiega: «Oh no, è colpa mia! Ti ho preso di sorpresa! Avrei dovuto… beh, comunque ero in visita!».

«Venuta a cambiari i fiori per la nonna?» sussurra, schiarendosi la voce arrochita da un silenzio prolungato in un basso e trascinato colpo di tosse, mentre si ficca le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e annuisce nella sua direzione.

«No, mio fratello» rettifica Orihime, scuotendo insieme al capo quel residuo di sarcastico aplomb che Law stava già ricominciando a recuperare. Il riflesso inconscio con cui lo sente trattenere impercettibilmente il fiato la mette immediatamente in allarme e la ragazza si maledice per quella confidenza improvvisa, temendo di averlo messo in difficoltà, perché si affretta a sollevare le mani, cercando in una spiegazione ulteriore il modo di dissipare quell’atmosfera pesantissima che è calata su entrambi, nonostante il sole che spacca le pietre sopra le loro teste.

«Passo sempre di qui… quando vengo a trovarlo… sai lui c’era… a Flevance, dico… e così mi sembra quasi una tappa obbligata… lo so che non ha molto senso ma… era nella guarnigione che proteggeva la città, quel giorno… e quando vedo quella statua… sì, è un pensiero agghiacciante, ma mi sembra quasi di rivederlo… di poter immaginare i suoi ultimi passi… anche se pensarci non lo aiuterà certo a tornare indietro…».

Orihime avrebbe voluto fermarsi subito, molto prima di tutte quelle spiegazioni, molto prima di “mio fratello”, a dire il vero, ma Law non parla e le sembra doveroso riempire il silenzio, impedire che se ne restino a fissarsi reciprocamente i piedi, mentre l’imbarazzo rende più difficile riaprire bocca e provare a mettere in fila anche solo una sola frase di senso compiuto. In fondo non ci sono molti altri motivi per essere in un posto come un cimitero, a meno che Law Trafalgar non abbia deciso di darsi agli studi storiografici o al ritratto artistico.

«Beh, è una statua bugiarda…».

La risposta arriva così all’improvviso che Orihime sbatte le palpebre più volte con fare incredulo, mentre il ragazzo si passa le dita – li nota solo adesso con più attenzione, i marchi scurissimi che formano la parola “death” sulle nocche della mano destra – fra i capelli, perdendosi in un sorriso che vuole essere sarcastico ma sembra solo… ferito.

«Non stavano scappando… erano tranquilli, anzi, sollevati, perché il bombardamento era appena finito. Erano usciti dai rifugi, pensavano che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Il gas è arrivato all’improvviso… il gas fenipiano attacca i centri nervosi e procura un effetto esilarante… sono morti ridendo, non scappando. Non potevano scappare da una cosa che non sapevano nemmeno esistesse».

Law quelle parole non gliele ha semplicemente dette, le ha sputate fuori, come si fa con un boccone amaro addentato per sbaglio, se ne è sbarazzato con velocità frenetica e irrequieta, come braci ardenti che non devono nemmeno sfiorare la punta della lingua. Sono sfoghi a cui non è abituato, non a voce alta, ma parole che nella sua testa ha ripetuto così tanto che persino lei si rende conto di quanto sembrino recitate, nel senso migliore del termine, come un monologo studiato e assimilato finché ogni fiato e ogni alterazione corrispondono esattamente al dolore che lui ha dentro, mentre glielo espone con tanto, sibillino sconvolgimento.

«Ero… sono di Flevance…».

«Mi dispiace così tanto».

Orihime non gli dà neanche il tempo di finire quella frase. Orihime sa cos’è successo a Flevance, non solo grazie ai libri di storia e ai quotidiani di allora, alle notizie inframmezzate da menzogne, alla propaganda roboante che cercava di farle dimenticare _quanto_ aveva perso in quella città lontana, di cui fino a qualche mese prima a malapena conosceva l’esistenza. E non c’è bisogno di lasciare che Law continui, se non vuole; non c’è bisogno di permettergli quella penosa trafila di sospiri e sguardi obliqui e parole spezzate, nel tentativo di mantenersi razionali mentre si prova a spiegare qualcosa che ancora brucia da morire al centro del petto – e ogni volta è come versare troppo sale su quella ferita mai rimarginata.

Ma Law scuote il capo, mestamente, e poi fa spallucce, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso quella patina di tristezza che gli vela persino la gola, mentre rimette le parole in fila. Non gli piace parlare del suo passato e non è facile trovare qualcuno – dei fortunati che dalla guerra non sono stati troppo colpiti – che di quegli argomenti voglia parlare con lui. Ma Orihime è la presenza benevola che da due mesi gli infesta le giornate, comparendo alla fermata dell’autobus con un sorriso sempre nuovo o nei corridoi dell’ospedale con una battuta per risollevare il morale.

Orihime, soprattutto, sa cos’è Flevance.

Orihime, constata adesso con inedito stupore, pentendosi di tutte le battute sulla mamma e sul papà fatte in precedenza, ha perso qualcosa, a Flevance.

«A me dispiace di non essere stato lì con loro. Ero in collegio in quel momento, dovevano… dovevano evacuarci tutti perché eravamo troppo vicini al confine. I miei avrebbero dovuto raggiungerci il giorno dopo insieme a Scarlet… mia sorella era malata… è un pensiero sciocco e irrazionale ma avrei dovuto ammalarmi io al posto suo… almeno sarei morto salvandole la vita. È una fortuna che non mi sono guadagnato. E francamente certe volte mi chiedo che cosa sono sopravvissuto a fare, se neanche ho potuto aiutarli…».

«Forse non c’è una risposta».

Le parole di Orihime hanno un suono tanto nichilista e definitivo che persino Law sussulta e si raddrizza, osservandola con più attenzione, come se temesse di trovarsi davanti una completa sconosciuta. La ragazza lo fissa a sua volta e non c’è un solo barlume di allegria nelle sue labbra strette in una linea sottile o nei suoi occhi grandi, che sembrano improvvisamente troppo scuri. E lei deve accorgersene, di essere stata troppo lapidaria, perché abbassa il capo di lato e ricomincia a parlare, più piano, camminando sulle frasi come in punta di piedi.

«Quando penso a Sora… quando penso che mi aveva scritto pochi giorni prima dell’attacco, dicendomi che presto avrebbero aiutato gli abitanti di Flevance a scappare e che si sarebbe spostato in un luogo più sicuro… avevo solo tredici anni… sospirai di sollievo, pensavo che fosse tutto finito. E poi… mi sono chiesta tante volte perché tanta crudeltà. Se ci sia qualcuno, da qualche parte, che si diverta a giocare con le possibilità, solo per farci soffrire… o se non c’è nemmeno questo, se è tutto un caso e tutte quelle morti orribili… tutta quella speranza sprecata… non abbiano alcun senso. Sora era partito perché eravamo soli e avevamo bisogno di soldi… ho pensato che se non fossi nata… o che se i nostri genitori fossero stati diversi, lui non avrebbe dovuto partire. Non per Flevance, per lo meno. Mi sono incolpata di non essere stata grande abbastanza per poter fare di più… in realtà lo penso ancora».

Orihime si ferma per qualche istante a riprendere fiato, una lunga ciocca di capelli castani che le scivola giù dalla spalla e si illumina dei riflessi del sole come un sottile filo d’oro liquido e rilucente. C’è molta oscurità nei suoi pensieri, un’oscurità che Law non si sente di contestarle, perché la capisce perfettamente. Di più, la giustifica e la desidera, perché la prova ancora con la stessa intensità di tredici anni prima, e gli sembra assurdo che qualcuno, per la prima volta in vita sua, non provi a dirgli che sbaglia a fare così, che dovrebbe lasciarsi una bella fetta di rancore alle spalle, perché è sbagliato. In nome di quale parametro morale, non si sa.

Ma poi Orihime si volta e questa volta il suo sguardo ambrato incontra due iridi dorate che non possono rifugiarsi nell’ombra consolante di una visiera bianca, e la sua espressione si addolcisce di tremenda malinconia, mentre prosegue: «Ma ormai sono viva. È un pensiero sciocco e patetico ma posso solo pensare che Sora sarebbe sollevato di sapere che le mie giornate sono normali e… beh, per la maggior parte buone. Serene. E che la vita continua e mi fa rabbia… sì, è un po’ egoista ma mi fa rabbia che tutto vada avanti come se tutte queste morti… come se la sua morte non contasse poi tanto. Però io sono qui a ricordarlo, a raccontare di lui a chi mi vuole ascoltare… è così poco… ma è qualcosa… è l’ultimo legame che mi resta con lui…».

Law fa un passo verso di lei, prima di fermarsi in tempo e dirsi che non c’è quel genere di rapporto stretto fra loro, che un contatto fisico, foss’anche per consolazione, è assolutamente fuori posto in quella conversazione o forse no ma lui ha un rapporto tutt’altro che semplice con il tocco degli estranei e ci sono momenti, come questo, in cui è assolutamente proibito a qualsiasi essere vivente avvicinarsi troppo. Però capisce perfettamente quello che gli dice Orihime. Sente – a un livello e in un modo che non può spiegare – che c’è una ragione imperfetta eppure sufficiente in quel ragionamento che gli ha appena esposto.

«Mio padre era medico» esordisce, inclinandosi sui talloni mentre traccia una linea invisibile nell’aria, seguendo il filo di un ricordo che col tempo si fa ancora più colorato, invece di scomparire.

«E mia madre era un chirurgo. Volevo fare il medico come loro due, quand’ero piccolo. Ho deciso di fare Chirurgia anche per loro, adesso che sono cresciuto. Ed è un motivo sentimentale, sì, ma forse è come dici tu. Sto cercando di non dimenticarli. Sto provando a… proseguire quello che hanno iniziato loro. È un inizio».

È lui ad abbozzare un sorriso per primo, una linea sottile che si incurva impercettibilmente verso l’alto ma tanto basta a provocare la reazione simpatetica di Orihime, che si profonde in un sorriso larghissimo, invece, tutto labbra strette da una guancia all’altra, con il sole che le picchia direttamente sulle palpebre e le riempie gli occhi di un velo umido e traditore, che si accalca tutto agli angoli esterni.

«Anche se il Vecchio non è d’accordo con questi discorsi… si aspettava l’avvocato, lui. Come no!».

«Oh, davvero? E dire che mi aveva dato l’impressione di essere un genitore molto solerte…» lo interroga lei, improvvisamente alleggerita dal peso delle parole e dei ricordi che si sono scambiati fino a qualche istante prima, e il «Pshhht» da palloncino sgonfio in cui si produce Law sembra spazzare via quell’aura di malinconia che ancora grava sulle loro teste.

«Non è che è solerte, è un… umpf… è un rompicoglioni! Oddio, anche papà Cora certe volte è proprio pesante… ma almeno non cerca di farmi diventare un mafioso intrallazzatore con la catena d’oro al collo!».

«Beh, in effetti ha un abbigliamento molto sgargiante…» gli concede Orihime, educatamente, ché non sta bene manifestare le sue impressioni al proposito del fin troppo appariscente tutore di Law – non in questo momento, per lo meno – ma sottolinea con parecchio fiato la “o” centrale di quel “molto”, che non riesce a definire con sufficiente forza quanto possa essere un pugno nell’occhio quel cespuglio rosa e arruffatissimo che fa da biglietto da visita all’avvocato più chiacchierato di tutta Cielaguera.

«Dev’essere una cosa di famiglia… nel senso di chi ci fa da famiglia. Sai, anche Ichigo e Grimmjow qualche volta sono un po’… troppo presenti? Hanno sempre paura che mi faccia male, insistono per accompagnarmi dappertutto, ci restano persino un po’ male se dico che torno da sola a casa!».

«Ma chi… quei due energumeni? A me sembra che sei tu a dover fare da balia a loro!» esclama Law in una smorfia scettica e quell’espressione tutta aspra e puntuta sembra scatenare una risatina irrefrenabile che sgorga così rapidamente dal petto di Orihime, che è costretta a premersi un pugno contro le labbra e fingere un colpetto di tosse, per mascherare la sua ilarità.

«Beh, in effetti non hai tutti i torti, alle volte bisogna stargli dietro peggio che ai bambini… sono un po’ bambinoni, sotto sotto» commenta dolcemente, senza dimostrare un briciolo d’impazienza all’idea di dover badare a due amici con cui è tutt’altro che facile mediare senza rischiare per lo meno un crollo nervoso alla settimana. Però Law fa spallucce e non contesta quell’osservazione, perché in fondo capisce perfettamente quanto l’affetto ti spinga a passare sopra a un mucchio impervio di difetti che nemmeno riesci a tollerare nel resto del genere umano.

«Che dici, usciamo di qui? Ci sono posti migliori per continuare una conversazione» esclama alla fine, facendo un cenno del mento in direzione del viale che porta al cancello principale, e Orihime annuisce, trotterellandogli accanto, felice che abbia deciso di non recidere la conversazione lì. Non gli avrebbe dato torto e si sarebbe aspettata più imbarazzo: in fondo si conoscono ancora da poco; in fondo certi argomenti toccano così nel profondo da spingere gli interlocutori ad allontanarsi il più possibile l’uno dall’altro, per ricostruirsi una parvenza di normalità, dietro cui ricacciare tutti i ricordi che sono tornati a galla.

È mentre stanno già valicando le cancellate aperte, dal lato del fioraio abusivo che vende i suoi crisantemi con l’arte di un navigato spacciatore di ben altre erbe, che Law sembra assalito da un pensiero improvviso, che lo spinge a prodursi in un teatrale schiocco di dita e sbottare: «Quindi è per questo che abiti alle case popolari dei Caduti… per tuo fratello…».

«Oh sì, ci hanno assegnato l’appartamento come indennità per… per, beh, i servizi resi da Sora per la Patria, se ricordo bene la lettera che ci arrivò a casa. Eravamo io e mia zia, ci… ci vivevamo con la paga di mio fratello, è per questo che si è arruolato appena compiuti diciotto anni e perché… non avevamo una casa nostra, zia Kyoko ci permetteva di vivere da lei ma era difficile trovare qualcosa qui in città per ripagarla, non in mezzo alla guerra…».

«Quindi adesso praticamente vi siete trasferite lì tu e tua zia, quando hanno firmato il trattato».

Law le cammina di fianco con fare dinoccolato, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche e lo sguardo dorato che discretamente saltella dalla strada di fronte a loro al suo profilo e Orihime ringrazia il cielo che non gliel’abbia chiesto anche lui, che fine abbiano fatto i suoi genitori, perché dover spiegare che non lo sa e che Sora non gliel’ha mai voluto dire fa quasi più male che mentire e spacciarli per vittime innocenti dei bombardamenti.

«All’inizio sì, finché non ho compiuto vent’anni. Era una casa grande per noi due sole e proprio pochi mesi prima, quando Flevance era appena stata colpita e i raid si erano spostati fino a qui, abbiamo conosciuto Grimmjow. Era… orfano, poverino, si arrangiava insieme ad altri amici e sapeva tutto del quartiere e del mercato nero, nonostante avesse appena dodici anni! Avresti dovuto vederlo, era un piccolo… oddio, era un piccolo criminale ma ci ha anche aiutato a non morire di fame e alla fine, quando la situazione ha cominciato a tornare alla normalità, gli ho chiesto di venire a vivere da noi. Zia… zia non era molto contenta e nemmeno lui. È così orgoglioso, quel testardo… ma l’inverno era freddo e lui era solo un ragazzino…».

«Ah, così avete vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto…» commenta Law, interrompendo il flusso del suo racconto per farle un lieve cenno della mano, e si fermano entrambi sul bordo del marciapiede, aspettando il verde del semaforo mentre un rado corteo d’auto sfreccia davanti ai loro occhi. Orihime strizza le palpebre, rimproverandosi per aver letto un accenno di incuriosita gelosia in quell’affermazione improvvisa, e si limita a replicare in tono lieve: «Sì, per questo ti dicevo che per me ormai Grimmjow è come un fratello! E anche Ichigo, anche se lui l’abbiamo conosciuto dopo, quando abbiamo ricominciato a frequentare la scuola. Lui… lui ha perso la madre, durante la guerra, era un medico militare, e… insomma sembra un po’ brutto esserci ritrovati tutti assieme per un motivo tanto triste come un lutto ma ci siamo fatti compagnia e ci siamo aiutati un sacco. Sai, il papà di Ichigo aveva molti agganci, mi ha dato un sacco di dritte utili per gli esami e per i miei primi mesi all’ospedale centrale, senza di lui sarebbe stato tutto più difficile!».

Law annuisce, grattandosi la folta barbetta sul mento con due dita, prima di aggiungere pensoso: «Hai avuto un’adolescenza parecchio avventurosa, insomma».

«È stata la vita di molti di noi, purtroppo… oh, ma tu… scusami se te lo chiedo, sei libero di non rispondere, eh! Solo che… tu come hai fatto ad arrivare fino a Cielaguera? Voglio dire, Flevance è praticamente sul confine, pensavo sarebbe stato più facile fermarsi a Vaniziar».

«Eh, diciamo che non ho seguito la strada più prevedibile» esordisce lui, producendosi in un ghigno sarcastico, mentre la sua voce si fa roca e maschera ogni traccia di emozione troppo compromettente.

«Quando ho saputo quello… quello che era successo a Flevance sono scappato dal collegio. Speravo che si fossero salvati, ci credevo ancora. Magari erano per strada quando la città era stata attaccata e stavano cercando di raggiungermi… cose così, avevo a stento dieci anni, mi piaceva vivere di fantasie…».

Law tira brevemente su col naso, scacciando quella considerazione con estremo fastidio, ma Orihime fa silenzio, ben attenta a non lasciare che quel momento evapori via, mentre il paesaggio attorno a loro resta assolato, un calore estivo prepotente, che fa brillare il flusso placido del fiume Ganiros sotto di loro come se fosse fatto d’oro liquido piuttosto che di acqua intorbidata dal fango del suo letto.

«Naturalmente non riuscii nemmeno a entrare in città. C’erano posti di blocco e ordini di non far avvicinare nessun civile, ma riuscì ad avvicinarmi abbastanza da poter vedere che cos’era rimasto di Flevance… beh, gli edifici erano semi-distrutti dai bombardamenti ma il peggio erano… i cadaveri. Da lontano sembravano mucchietti di stracci, è incredibile quanto poco umane sembrino le persone quando sono morte…».

Quell’affermazione strappò un brivido di sofferenza a Orihime, che si ritrovò a stringersi nelle spalle per reprimerlo e non distrarlo con i suoi turbamenti interiori – anche se quel racconto lo faceva soffrire, per quanto avesse messo su la sua maschera più sardonica e fingesse di essere a suo agio nel ripercorrere quei ricordi, che ancora bruciavano, tanto che quando gli indicò con un cenno del capo una delle panchine sul lungofiume, il ragazzo si lasciò guidare in quella direzione continuando il suo racconto.

«Alla fine dovetti allontanarmi, se mi avessero trovato… come per tutti i bimbi del collegio ci sarebbe stato qualche orribile orfanotrofio, figurarsi se mi facevo ficcare in un postaccio del genere! Mi nascosi sul primo treno merci di passaggio – c’era uno scambio ferroviario parecchio grosso a pochi chilometri dalla città, sulle colline – e decisi che sarei sceso a Cielaguera, perché all’epoca eravamo convinti che la capitale fosse una… boh, specie di roccaforte felice dove la guerra non era arrivata. Non avevo intenzione di farmi adottare da nessuno, non avevo… nessuna intenzione, se non quella di tirare avanti e vedere come andava. Ero… molto arrabbiato per quello che era successo, molto arrabbiato col mondo e con me stesso per non averci potuto fare niente. Sono ancora molto arrabbiato, soprattutto visto quello che hanno combinato dopo…».

«Intendi dire la Dichiarazione di Guerra del 12 Dicembre?».

Orihime osa appena intromettersi nel suo discorso, quando lo sente esitare, quando lo sente nominare qualcosa che ricorda con lo stesso, identico rancore anche lei, sebbene provi a nasconderlo nelle nocche che si sbiancano, stringendo forte il tessuto leggero della sua gonna bianca, ma Law nota quel sussulto e in un angolo tutto egoista di se stesso le è quasi grato per quella reazione, che per una volta qualcuno non provi a rimproverarlo di dissacrare un grande momento della loro storia nazionale. Si poggia sulle ginocchia con i gomiti e si volta completamente verso di lei, annuendo risoluto mentre: «Esatto, vedo che ha fatto arrabbiare parecchio anche te, quella roba rivoltante»

«Ma… e come hai finito per incontrare i tuoi attuali… padri, se non sei mai stato in un orfanotrofio?».

Orihime ci prova a spostare il discorso altrove, lontano dal rimuginare rabbioso di una sé tredicenne che non le piace ricordare, e lo sguardo incuriosito del ragazzo la fa vergognare immensamente di se stessa, come se gli avesse mostrato un difetto terribile, per cui essere deprecata a vita. Forse ha pietà di lei, chissà, perché Law accetta di farsi distrarre ed esclama: «Oh, quello! Mi sono trovato in una situazione persino meno logica di tutte le mie decisioni fino a quel momento».

Poi fa una pausa, con fare grave, come se stesse raccogliendo tutti i pensieri, e Orihime si dà a osservarlo di sottecchi, lo sguardo ambrato che scivola sul suo profilo scuro, di pelle e di pensieri che lo agitano dall’interno. La cupezza di cui si ammanta gli conferisce una bellezza tutt’altro che trascurabile ma in cuor suo è sicura di preferirlo nei momenti di imbarazzo, è nella sua goffaggine che rivela tutta la sua vera natura, molto meno dura e molto più disponibile di quanto non voglia dare a vedere, e le dispiace immensamente che la vita lo abbia spinto a presentarsi in maniera così minacciosa agli altri.

«Cielaguera non era come mi aspettavo. Certo, si stava meglio che a Flevance ma neanche tanto. La povertà c’era anche qui, c’erano le case in rovina, c’era la paura dei bombardamenti, la diffidenza fra le persone… nessuno si sarebbe preso cura di me, lo sapevo, e finii per vivere di quello che potevo prendere in giro – in modi più o meno onesti, ti lascio immaginare – e per rifugiarmi dove capitava» la voce di Law, bassa e questa volta più decisa di prima la sorprende all’improvviso, costringendola a scuotere il capo e concentrarsi sulla ringhiera del lungofiume davanti a loro, prima di essere beccata a fissarlo come imbambolata.

«Ma stava arrivando l’inverno… non so come abbia fatto a non morire assiderato o, peggio, finire in mano a qualche bastardo malintenzionato. Fortuna? Caso? Destino? Boh, se esiste un destino, beh, si è divertito parecchio con me, perché quella sera di novembre faceva un freddo cane e quando vidi tutte quelle piume rosa… ho temuto seriamente di essere morto ed essere finito in un aldilà molto pacchiano. Da incubo. Un inferno del cattivo gusto probabilmente!».

A quelle parole a Orihime scappa la prima, vera risata della mattinata, quel suono argentino – come di campane che suonano a festa – che risolleva persino Law, che la guarda con fare fintamente contrito e, posata una mano sulla coscia, si volta verso di lei col busto di tre quarti, sbottando un: «Ah, ti fa ridere? Non ti augurerei mai di dormicchiare sotto un cartone umido e vedere un gigante rosa affacciarsi dal ponte ed urlarti: “Eh, i giovani d’oggi, neanche una casetta di cartone si sanno più costruire!”».

«Ma no!» sbotta Orihime, soffocando una risata piena, ma quello insiste.

«Oh, sì, invece. Il Vecchio è stato… la prima persona in questa città a darmi una mano. La prima. E capirai che avere dieci anni e vedersi avvicinati da un tipo del genere, ero già lì a pensare di dover vendere cara la pelle mentre tremavo di freddo! E questo qui invece insiste e mi dice: “Anch’io alla tua età vivevo per strada, ero molto bravo a far sparire i portafogli! Però avevo un complice, a differenza tua…” e io pensai che volesse tipo infilarmi in qualche orrida gang minorile di bimbi ladri e lo mandai a quel paese, ma lui insisteva. Mi disse: “Se resti lì sotto, domani mattina sarai morto congelato!” ma io mi alzai e scappai più avanti, sperando che mi lasciasse in pace. E in effetti… sparì».

«Oh, e poi?» lo incalza Orihime, ormai presa da quel racconto improvvisato di cui pure può vedere l’esito direttamente davanti a sé e Law si prende persino una pausa, perché trova sottilmente divertente l’aspettativa con cui la ragazza quasi pende dalle sue labbra, neanche le stesse raccontando una fiaba particolarmente avvincente di cui non conosce ancora l’esito.

«E poi…» esordisce lui, appoggiandosi pigramente contro la panchina e allungando un braccio lungo lo schienale, fin quasi a sfiorarle una scapola «E poi ho perso i sensi per il freddo e l’ultima cosa che ricordo è stata di avere la faccia sprofondata in una specie di gigantesco… cuscino di piume rosa! Mi veniva da starnutire ma non avevo neanche la forza di stare in piedi. Quel pazzo spostato era tornato a prendermi e… bah, mi ha portato in un ospedale e mi ha salvato da un principio di assideramento ma, capirai, se un adulto con quel sorriso poco rassicurante ti si avvicina, sei abbastanza sospettoso da non fidarti! E poi quando mi sono svegliato in quel letto… si stava realizzando il mio peggiore incubo, già mi vedevo rinchiuso a vita in uno di quegli orridi istituti pieni di guardiani aguzzini!».

Orihime sussulta appena a quella considerazione e sfiora per sbaglio il dorso della mano di Law, abbandonato pigramente dietro la sua schiena, tanto che si piega in avanti, puntellandosi i gomiti contro le cosce con un’espressione sottilmente imbarazzata ma per sua fortuna il ragazzo sembra immerso nei suoi ricordi e continua a fissare vagamente la superficie luccicante del fiume.

«Quella mattina stessa si è presentato in ospedale anche papà Cora… ero perplesso. A parte l’altezza, quei due non si somigliavano per niente, avevano dei modi assolutamente opposti, a cominciare dal fatto che lui non sapeva neanche fare tre passi senza inciamparsi nei piedi e finire di faccia contro il comodino… Il Vecchio invece ci ha sempre saputo fare con le parole, mi lasciò parlare… sputare fuori parecchie cose… avevo dieci anni e un sacco di voglia di buttare in faccia a qualcuno tutta quella rabbia… e poi mi fece una proposta: mi disse che avrei potuto evitare l’orfanotrofio, se loro mi avessero preso in affidamento. Ero scettico, francamente una cosa del genere la leggi in un libro, a chi mai può venire in mente, così, sul momento, di adottarti? Cosa avevo io di tanto speciale?».

«Forse la tua storia li aveva colpiti? Forse avevano ricordato qualcosa, forse… forse si sono trovati nella tua stessa condizione e hanno deciso di aiutarti?» lo interrompe quietamente Orihime, sporgendosi obliquamente verso di lui, e si sente stranamente sulle spine sotto lo sguardo fisso di Law, quel paio di minuscole iridi dorate che sembrano trapassarle il cranio e andarle a scavare dentro, in fondo, per portare alla luce chissà che orribile segreto.

Poi però le sorride, beffardo, e con la mano libera la indica: «Sembra quasi che tu fossi in quella stanza… Sì, il Vecchio disse una cosa del genere… disse “Ci siamo passati anche noi” e anche “sappiamo cosa significa” e persino “mi ricordi me alla tua età, così pieno di istinti omicidi!” ma quella era una parte inquietante, ora che ci ripenso. In ogni caso mi decisi solo per due motivi e… uno di quelli fu Lita, la mia sorella adottiva. A quanto pare quei due avevano davvero il pallino per aiutare i bambini in difficoltà senza sporchi doppi fini in mente e io… sono stato ancora una volta dannatamente fortunato».

«Oh, quindi hai una sorella?» lo interroga lei, curiosissima, e il suo sorriso brilla più delle increspature delle onde del Ganiros, mentre si rallegra per quella notizia. Orihime è fatta così, dopotutto, e ha la rara capacità di riscaldarsi ascoltando le storie a lieto fine altrui quasi più che se capitassero a lei.

«Forse la conosci perfino ma col suo nome d’arte, mi sa… Baby5 dei Gigli Insanguinati… Che razza di nom…».

«Oooh, la band di Bartolomeo e Candice!» esclama contenta Orihime, troncando di netto la sua osservazione sulla pessima scelta di nomi di un gruppo musicale che, a suo dire, fa musica a dir poco inascoltabile.

«Li conosci? Non mi dire che ti piacciono…» mugola Law, quasi infastidito, ma Orihime scuote il capo e «In realtà non sono proprio il mio genere, sai, preferisco musica più… più decisa, ecco…» precisa, facendo sussultare Law, ché se il “trash metal” non è deciso, allora ha paura di scoprire il genere di audiocassette che quella ragazza nasconde in casa sua.

«Li ho conosciuti tramite l’ospedale. Il povero Bartolomeo si è dovuto ricoverare d’urgenza per un piercing che gli aveva fatto infezione… non ho mai visto tanto pus in una cavità nasale in vita mia, lo confesso!».

Orihime pronuncia quell’affermazione con tutta la modesta indifferenza di chi ormai vive certi disgustosi eventi come pura routine quotidiana e qualcosa si incrina pericolosamente nel petto di Law, perché è _adorabile_ il modo in cui parla di particolari ripugnanti senza neanche battere ciglio, c’è uno stridore così netto fra gli aspetti opposti della vita di quella ragazza che lui vorrebbe esplorarseli con tutto comodo.

«E lui è stato così carino, dopo, sai… la band mi ha invitata a un loro concerto e quando hanno visto il mio disegno ci hanno anche lasciato sopra i loro autografi, erano così contenti!».

«Disegno?» la interroga Law, perplesso, restandosene mollemente appoggiato contro la panchina mentre cerca di non dare a vedere che quell’ulteriore svolta l’ha a dir poco sconcertato. Orihime annuisce, senza più stare nella pelle, e apre la grande borsa a sacco che se ne sta spaparanzata al suo fianco, frugando in mezzo a un mare di disordinate cianfrusaglie, fino a cavarne fuori un blocco da disegno dai bordi sollevati e la copertina consunta dal tempo e dall’uso, sbiadita in più punti.

«Sì, nel tempo libero mi piace un sacco disegnare! Non sono un granché ma mi rilassa tantissimo e così mi porto sempre dietro il mio blocco e le matite colorate per… beh, disegnare le impressioni delle persone che incontro!».

In una risatina che assomiglia a una cascata d’acqua fresca – e nel caldo prepotente e assolato di quel giorno, che batte sulle sue spalle, cuocendogliele persino attraverso il tessuto scuro e spesso della sua t-shirt, Law trova che ci vorrebbe proprio qualcosa di tanto rinfrescante – Orihime sfoglia rapidamente le pagine, sottili come veli, e coloratissime, finché non si ferma e rimira il risultato delle sue fatiche, prima di passarglielo.

Law stringe il blocco fra le mani, rigirandolo prima verso destra e poi verso sinistra: Orihime Inoue ha un’arte del tutto particolare, qualcosa a metà fra il dadaismo spinto e il decostruttivismo dissacrante di marca futurista, oserebbe dire. Non è che disegni male, è proprio che i suoi disegni sembrano il frutto di un trip da acido lisergico ma senza l’assunzione della suddetta droga e soprattutto: «Ma sono animali!» sbotta, sull’orlo di una risata mal repressa, perché sua sorella nei panni di un orsetto lavatore con tanto di fiocchetto rosso fra le orecchie e il grembiulino da colf non se la sarebbe mai potuta immaginare tutto da solo.

«Oh sì! Sono… ma vediamo se ci arrivi tu da solo a indovinare!» lo incalza, facendo un cenno allegro in direzione del blocco, e Law sembra immensamente divertito a quell’idea – gli sta suggerendo una marea di soprannomi irritanti da rivolgere a quei quattro pazzi la prossima volta che li incontrerà, tanto per cominciare – così si volta completamente verso Orihime e si china verso di lei, posandosi il blocco sul ginocchio mentre comincia a elencare, indicando di volta in volta i soggetti: «Beh, l’orsetto lavatore alla batteria è sicuramente Lita… l’hai mai vista pulire casa nostra il venerdì mattina? È una furia… Poi… beh, il camaleonte è facile, dai, con tutti quei piercing e la chitarra blu elettrico a pallini gialli, è Bartolomeo! E poi, mmh… la rondine viola con lo sguardo che ammazza, incenerisce e brucia in una sola occhiata e ha la voce di una banshee è quella strega senza scopa di Cirucci… e per esclusione è rimasta la lince con la coda a forma di fulmine… che dev’essere la bassista meno a tempo della storia, Candice…» conclude, picchiettando con l’unghia dell’indice la suddetta coda, mentre Orihime batte le mani deliziata, complimentandosi per aver indovinato ogni personaggio.

«Di’ un po’…» aggiunge lui, in un’illuminazione improvvisa «Ti spiace se un giorno di questi faccio una foto a questo… capolavoro? Ci terrei proprio ad averne un ricordo…».

Il sogghigno compiaciuto che gli balena sul volto, mentre si immagina a sventolare quella prova compromettente sotto il naso di sua sorella, la prossima volta che si permetterà di fare battute sulla sua sconclusionata vita sentimentale, non viene colto da Orihime, che è troppo impegnata a informarlo di un particolare a suo dire fondamentale: «Oh, ma certo! E… e comunque se vuoi fotografarlo, c’è anche un tuo disegno su questo blocco!».

«Oh, beniss… come scusa?!» sbotta Law, talmente impegnato a crogiolarsi nei suoi piani di conquista e vendetta da accorgersi solo in un secondo momento del reale senso delle parole della ragazza. Quella annuisce, per nulla turbata, e gli sfila gentilmente il blocco dalle ginocchia, sfogliando una pagina coloratissima e disordinata dopo l’altra, fino ad arrivare quasi verso la fine.

«Quel gigantesco orso bianco lì…» esclama, indicando l’orso polare che se ne sta steso con aria soddisfatta su un telo da spiaggia «È il tuo amico, quello che mi hai presentato qualche sera fa, Bepo! Era così paffuto e morbido che non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a un orsetto di peluche!».

In altri momenti la risata dolce di Orihime gli farebbe pure piacere ma al momento Law è troppo impegnato a stringere il blocco fra le dita lunghe e concentrarsi sull’altra figura, una _foca_ dal manto pezzato che se ne sta appoggiata al bordo della piscina e fissa il disegnatore con la sua aria più arcigna.

«Una… sono una foca? … Perché non un altro animale?» borbotta Law e gli verrebbe da aggiungere “ _Perché non un animale figo come me!_ ” ma, diamine, ha ancora una dignità quindi si limita a tenere per sé certe esclamazioni tutt’altro che onorevoli. Per sua fortuna Orihime non ci fa caso, perché è troppo occupata a rielaborare praticamente il motivo tutt’altro che logico che l’ha portata a quella scelta così… disonorevole.

«Beh un orso polare anche per te non andava bene, non mi sembri un tipo… uhm… orsacchiottoso. E mi piaceva la coppia di animali polari ma il pinguino non ti si addiceva» esordisce e a Law scappa un «E meno male!» neanche troppo sottovoce ma la ragazza non ci fa caso e continua, serissima come se stesse esponendo il commento ragionato di un’opera d’arte in un museo.

«E poi ho pensato a quel cappello che ti piace portare sempre, quello bianco a macchie nere, e mi è venuta in mente la foca leopardo! È un animale così veloce e agile e poi è così carina! Ma non va sottovalutata, perché ha anche un lato pericoloso, sì.. insomma mi ha fatto subito pensare a te!».

«Ah… Ah, quindi mi trovi carino e pericoloso, capisco…».

Il cambiamento di tono del ragazzo è rapido, come il modo in cui si sporge in direzione della ragazza, inclinandosi contro il braccio che ancora se ne sta abbandonato sullo schienale. Orihime si accorge troppo tardi di essersi esposta con quel commento e, quel che è peggio, non fa nulla per dissimulare il suo imbarazzo, anzi. Si porta una mano alla bocca, sussultando come una bimba monella appena beccata con le dita nella marmellata, e balbetta qualcosa di inintelligibile, mentre si rende conto che Law è abbastanza vicino da farle ombra e anche tutta una serie di cose che non la aiutano a mantenersi calma e distaccata.

Ma non è la prima volta in vita sua che si trova a dover mascherare certe simpatie poco oneste nei confronti dell’interlocutore sbagliato, e il lampo di genio arriva mentre il suo sguardo ambrato vaga decisamente lontano dalle iridi dorate di Law.

«Più che altro ti trovo… ti trovo buffo! Soprattutto quando fai quell’espressione seriosa, come se stessi riflettendo sul destino dell’universo!».

La reazione di Law è istantanea, perché tutta la sua faccia si accartoccia in una serie di linee marcatamente indignate, dalle rughe che si affollano attorno alle sopracciglia aggrottate alla piega sottile che prende la sua bocca, mentre «Ah, foca e pure buffo!» protesta lui, che ha abbastanza esperienza in merito da poter dire che _mai_ in vita sua è stato rifiutato in maniera tanto fantasiosa.

Il sorriso che compare sul viso di Orihime a quell’esclamazione, però, dura pochissimo e finisce per spezzarsi in una linea amara. Quando comincia a trovare buffa una persona, significa che sta iniziando a provare affetto per lei ed è un processo irreversibile che può portarla a una grande amicizia o all’ennesima strada senza uscita, una cotta patetica che la lascerà di nuovo sola a raccogliere i pezzi di un cuore ormai polverizzato, per quanto male è stato ridotto.

Ci è già passata due volte e sono esperienze che l’hanno fatta vergognare di se stessa, di essersi permessa di provare i sentimenti sbagliati per le persone sbagliate al momento sbagliato; perché Grimmjow avrebbe dovuto essere come un fratello; perché Ichigo era già di qualcun altro prima ancora che lei avesse il tempo di battere ciglio e avere l’onestà di dirselo.

Perché adesso non è che con Law Trafalgar, così riservato, così chiuso in se stesso, così distante dalle sue beghe e i suoi giochi quotidiani, le cose migliorino più di tanto. Forse non è occupato in un rapporto sentimentale ma è sicuramente occupato a seguire i suoi sogni e, chissà, lei gli potrebbe sembrare al meno una seccatura, al più un’arrampicatrice sociale senza scrupoli interessata al suo status.

Orihime pensa decisamente troppo ma Law non è da meno e non gli sfugge l’espressione triste che prende il suo viso, si ricorda in tempo che in fondo la ragazza non gli ha offerto più che amicizia e dopotutto la sua è stata una scelta saggia, decisamente razionale. Perché, checché ne dica Orihime Inoue sulle persone che non andrebbero catalogate, raramente si sbaglia e la conosce abbastanza da aver capito che è una di quelle persone _impegnative_ , quelle a cui non basta un rapporto occasionale, tanto contatto fisico e qualche carezza ogni tanto. Lei preferisce l’affetto, le passeggiate, le serate trascorse a raccontarsi com’è andata la giornata, un legame stabile abbastanza da evolversi in qualcosa di molto più complesso. E lui è abituato a separare nettamente quei due ambiti della sua vita, e soprattutto a tenere fuori ogni complicazione sentimentale dai suoi rapporti amorosi.

Non è che tutta la sua vita debba essere impostata su quel comodo binario ma sta di fatto che finora quella divisione ben sperimentata ha funzionato perfettamente e non è il caso di stravolgere tutto per il capriccio di un momento.

È così che si ritrae appena e le offre una sponda per cambiare argomento e cavarsi d’impiccio, appigliandosi a un argomento che come un tarlo gli sta rodendo dentro già da parecchi minuti: «Comunque non posso dire di non essere sorpreso dalla nostra chiacchierata di poco fa. Non mi capita spesso di parlare di quello che mi è successo. Anzi, non mi capita quasi mai, soprattutto perché non è facile trovare qualcuno che ascolti, invece di sparare scemenze populiste sull’argomento o credere di risolvere tutto con qualche facile frase consolatoria».

C’è qualcosa di duro che vela la sua voce, roca e bassa, mentre pronuncia quelle parole, un fondo di rabbia sorda che è stata ammansita e costretta ad abbassare la testa dopo anni di ferreo autocontrollo. È una rabbia che Orihime percepisce tutta e che conosce bene, ma che si è abituata a tenere riposta in tasca, come un accessorio scomodo ma necessario che non la abbandona mai, e che pure la costringe a stringere forte il tessuto di cotone della sua gonna, prima che trovi la tranquillità necessaria a rispondergli.

«Beh, vedi, più passa il tempo e più mi rendo conto che il periodo che abbiamo vissuto… questa guerra orribile e lunghissima… ci ha segnati tutti ma lo ha fatto in modo diverso per ognuno di noi. Non tutti hanno subito la perdita di tutta la loro famiglia, molti… molti sono stati più fortunati. E dopo che una città come Flevance viene devastata a quel modo… trovare un sopravvissuto… trovare qualcuno che abbia un legame con quella tragedia… è difficile. Ed è ancora più difficile che abbiano ancora voglia di parlarne. E quando succede, beh, credo che non vediamo l’ora di dare voce a… tutto. Fa così male ricordare certi momenti ma fa stare ancora peggio doverseli tenere dentro senza trovare consolazione. Per quanto riguarda chi non sa… non sarei così dura con loro. Purtroppo è complicato immedesimarsi in una situazione come la nostra, le persone fanno del loro meglio, ma non è detto che sappiano usare le parole giuste. Però ci provano, è solo che… alcune cose le puoi capire solo se le hai provate…».

Orihime si stupisce per prima della fermezza con cui ha svolto quel pensiero, senza un tremito nella voce, senza qualche lacrima traditrice che si raccogliesse agli angoli degli occhi e la interrompesse sul più bello, ma soprattutto è grata al fatto che Law l’abbia ascoltata, seriamente, senza incantarsi né divagare o tantomeno sminuirla, perché non “reagisce abbastanza” o le sue parole suonano “eccessivamente buoniste”.

Law annuisce, pensoso, il gomito del braccio libero conficcato in una coscia, e poi fa spallucce, limitandosi a replicare: «Sulla buona fede delle persone avrei da ridire, non sono così fiducioso… ma sul resto, no, non posso darti torto. È raro trovare persone come te» chiosa e non capisce neanche lui bene se con quella frase voglia alludere semplicemente al fatto che sono legati a uno stesso, tragico passato, o se stia parlando solo e soltanto di lei e di quel suo modo tutto particolare di metterlo a suo agio come un tiepido mattino di primavera.

Fatto sta che si ritrova ad aggiungere quasi immediatamente, nel tentativo di non restare inchiodato su quella dichiarazione: «E poi ammetto che non mi aspettavo che una persona come te, una così allegra, avesse un passato tanto pesante alle spalle. Insomma, sei letteralmente un raggio di sole, Raggio di Sole, e mi piacerebbe sapere da dove la tiri fuori, tutta questa positività…».

Orihime a quel punto sorride, quasi con rassegnazione, mentre le sue dita affondano piano nel tessuto leggero della gonna bianca e lei si ritrova a sollevare di nuovo il viso e fissarlo con molta meno agitazione di prima: «Beh, sai, per me è facile. Intendo che sono fatta così, è il mio carattere. Ho sempre cercato di trovare il meglio nelle mie giornate e di andare a letto con un sorriso e ho avuto la fortuna di essere circondata dalle persone giuste… persone che mi vogliono bene e mi stanno vicino e questo ha reso tutto più semplice. Ma anche tu, in fondo, hai avuto la fortuna di trovare delle persone che ci tengono a te, hai solo un atteggiamento diverso, ti piace tenerti le tue cose belle per te. È per questo che sembri sempre tutto imbronciato! Ma non c’è niente di male, insomma, l’importante è che stia bene a te, no?».

A questo punto Law comincia a sospettare che ci debba essere una fregatura grossa, lì da qualche parte, oltre i difetti che ha già visto, una certa irresolutezza nei momenti sbagliati, un eccesso di timidezza, quella sottile rabbia repressa che non scoppia mai davvero; perché non è possibile che Orihime Inoue trovi sempre le parole giuste per non farlo sentire sbagliato, anche se le sue reazioni sono diametralmente opposte a quelle della ragazza.

O forse, si richiama da solo, Orihime ha semplicemente avuto l’intelligenza di riflettere su quello che le è accaduto e di non perdere la capacità di apprezzare il mondo che la circonda, invece di rotolarsi nell’autocommiserazione fino a perderci i sensi, per il troppo dolore.

Si limita ad annuire, lentamente, e il discorso sembra arenarsi lì, fra le onde luccicanti del fiume, mentre il suo sguardo dorato scivola quasi per caso sulle braccia bianchissime e un po’ pingui della ragazza, che spuntano completamente scoperte dalla camicetta gialla che indossa. È un particolare sciocco ma a suo dire adorabile, quello che nota quando si accorge del lieve rossore che le segna dalla spalla fino al polso, e non può fare a meno di sporgersi di nuovo in avanti e farle notare: «Ma tu la usi la crema solare? Non sono un dermatologo ma con la pelle che hai e questo sole che picchia, rischi di diventare un gamberone…».

«Oh, no! Oggi ho dimenticato di metterla prima… di… uscire…».

La voce di Orihime sussulta ma poi muore in un sussurro mano a mano che le parole vengono fuori, quando la mano del ragazzo le avvolge delicatamente il polso, facendole rigirare il braccio fino a esporne l’interno, ancora più bianco e liscio. È una presa tanto leggera e professionale, neanche la stesse visitando davvero con occhio puramente clinico, che Orihime si vergogna di se stessa e delle sue guance che si fanno rosse e non più per colpa del sole, per il groviglio di sensazioni che le si adagia sullo stomaco a tradimento.

Law si incanta, quasi per caso, sul contrasto assurdo della sua pelle scura e ruvida contro quella bianca e morbidissima di Orihime, tatuaggi nerissimi che spiccano ancora di più contro quelle curve arrossate dal sole implacabile, ed è solo quando solleva il capo che si accorge del silenzio prolungato che è calato su di loro.

Si accorge anche di altro, come dell’espressione che la ragazza gli sta rivolgendo, interdetta, anzi no, compiaciuta in modo imbarazzante, perché non dovrebbe accettare con tanto piacere quel tocco, che suscita in lei sentimenti che c’entrano ben poco con tutte le profferte di amicizia che si sono ostinati entrambi a portare avanti fino a quel momento.

«Devi fare attenzione a curarti di più, allora…» sussurra, tornando a farsi serissimo, e lo sguardo ambrato di lei, quel paio di occhi troppo grandi e troppo puliti, non lo molla un solo istante, non lascia spazio a smorfie o distrazioni, quasi trattiene il fiato mentre lo sente farsi più vicino, le sue dita che come un bracciale sottile premono appena contro le ossa del polso.

E forse non sarebbe così stupido riconsiderare le sue scelte di vita, si dice Law, tornando a farle ombra mentre il suo viso è perfettamente all’altezza di Orihime, che non si ritrae e se ne resta lì, quasi in attesa di vedere quale sarà la prossima mossa.

Quasi la desiderasse, questa prossima mossa.

Qualsiasi cosa voglia rispondergli, che sia un sospiro estenuato o una battuta sciocca, Orihime Inoue non fa a tempo a fare una sola mossa, perché una voce roca e prepotente si sovrappone ai loro pensieri, facendo scoppiare ogni cosa in una rumorosa bolla di sapone.

«Trafalgar, sono le dieci del mattino e già ti vuoi scopare le tue ragazze sulle panchine?! Ma ci hai pensato ai bambini?!».

«Eustass! Qui l’unico bambino, troppo cresciuto per i suoi pannolini, che vedo sei tu!» sbotta Law, costringendosi a separarsi di malavoglia da Orihime, per voltarsi in un ringhio scocciato in direzione di un coloratissimo e incasinatissimo trio che avanza decisamente verso la loro direzione.

Sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto della ragazza, che non ha nemmeno il tempo di scandalizzarsi per quella battutaccia, marciano nella loro direzione un ragazzone dai capelli del rosso più vivido che abbia mai visto, affiancato da una ragazza dai lunghissimi capelli rosa e dalle forme quasi più generose delle sue, e da un ragazzo che in quanto a stazza non ha nulla da invidiargli e la cui testa è un arruffato pagliaio di capelli riccissimi e biondi che gli coprono buona parte del viso.

«Oh, Trafalgar, impara il rispetto o te lo imparo io a suon di pugni!» sbraita il tipo che Law ha identificato come “Eustass”, arrivando a fronteggiare il ragazzo e addirittura a superarlo di una testa, cosa che in proporzione lo rende ancora più immenso di quanto già non sembri, visto che Law di suo non è esattamente un nano da giardino.

«Si dice “insegno”, brutto gorilla troppo cresciuto! E poi senti chi parla di rispetto e poi si mette a strillare come una pescivendola al mercato!».

Law è talmente occupato a contenere la strabordante massa di intenti omicidi e casinisti del suo miglior rivale, che si accorge con un istante di ritardo del balzo felino con cui la ragazza dai capelli rosa lo scavalca senza alcun riguardo, prima di additare Orihime ed esclamare con tanto entusiasmo da farla sobbalzare sul posto: «Ma chi è questo pasticcino alla crema? Sembra così morbida che mi viene voglia di mangiarla!».

Law sbuffa, scocciatissimo, e si chiede come sia finito a condividere il suo tempo con gente tanto chiassosa e disordinata, perché – tanto per cambiare – mezzo lungofiume è girato nella loro direzione e forse si aspetta pure l’inizio di qualche improvvisato spettacolo di strada.

«Ah, sì, le presentazioni! Ragazzi, Raggio di Sole. Raggio di Sole, questa pazza qui è Bonbon» esordisce, additando con il pollice la ragazza dai capelli rosa, inguainata in una canotta di una taglia troppo piccola e in un paio di sdruciti pantaloni da lavoro di una taglia troppo grande, che per tutta risposta gli rifila una linguaccia irriverente.

«Questo qui, l’unico normale di tutto il gruppo, è Killer» prosegue, facendo un cenno all’indietro con il capo, e il ragazzo solleva una mano in segno di educato ma silenzioso saluto.

«E questa bestia qui che non si merita neanche un soprannome è quel casinista di Eustass!».

Quell’ultimo accenno viene accompagnato da una sonora tallonata che il ragazzo assesta sullo stinco del rivale ma quello assorbe il colpo con invidiabile imperturbabilità e poi, calato uno dei suoi enormi palmi sui suoi neri capelli arruffati, si puntella in avanti, sporgendosi verso Orihime col fare curioso di un turista che ha appena scorto un inaspettato animaletto nel folto della natura selvaggia.

«Raggio di Sole?! Stiamo diventando melensi con l’età, eh, Trafalgar?» lo sente esclamare Orihime e con lo sguardo verde di Bonney Jewelry ancora puntato addosso, non riesce a trovare altro modo per risolvere quella tensione che le si è appena addensata sul capo se non scattando in piedi.

«Oh, uhm… sono Orihime Inoue, piacere di conoscervi!» pigola ma la mano che solleva a mezz’aria finisce per fermarsi al lato della sua testa, in un goffo saluto circolare, perché la compagnia non le sembra troppo versata per certi convenevoli.

«Ah, ma è pure educata!» sbraita il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, prorompendo in una risata grassa che rimbomba tutta contro l’orecchio di Law, vicinissimo alle sue labbra sottili dipinte di un rosso persino più scarlatto di quello dei suoi capelli, e si ritrova una gomitata in pieno sterno mentre finalmente il suo rivale riesce a liberarsi dalla sua presa.

«Io sono Kidd Eustass ma tu puoi chiamarmi soltanto Kidd, perché se riesci a sopportarti questo stuzzicadenti depresso tutto il giorno, ti meriti tanta stima!» concede con incredibile magnanimità Kidd, additando con il pollice un più che infastidito Law, intento a riordinarsi maglietta e capelli con pochi, asciutti gesti.

«Oh, andiamo, Kiddy, quanto sei cafone! Non vedi che li abbiamo disturbati mentre si stavano sbaciucchiando?!» interviene Bonney, assestando un fraterno ma fin troppo energico pugno contro il braccio di Orihime.

«Oh… oh, no! No, Law mi stava solo consigliando di usare la crema solare!» sbotta Orihime, agitando disordinatamente le mani davanti al viso, rosso di sole e di vergogna tanto che le sembra di avere due pomodori maturi al posto delle guance. E se fino a quel momento aveva taciuto, perché Kidd le sembrava esattamente quel genere di persona tutt’altro che disposta ad ascoltare mentre è nel pieno del suo delirio più scenografico, l’insinuazione della ragazza dai capelli rosa è più che sufficiente a riportarle alla mente l’impressione non ancora svanita dei polpastrelli di Law contro l’osso sporgente del polso e, no, non è un ricordo che riesce a sopportare ancora con sufficiente lucidità.

«No, ma cosa!? Ma è tutta vera!?».

Kidd è genuinamente esilarato mentre rifila una poderosa pacca sulla schiena di Law, che barcolla e per poco non finisce faccia a terra, tanto improvviso arriva quel colpo. Poi però si volta, affiancandosi ad Orihime a braccia conserte, e scuote il capo con il fare rassegnato di un maestro di fronte al suo allievo più discolo.

«Io lo so che hai difficoltà con la comprensione del testo, Eustass, ma la frase mi sembrava abbastanza semplice perché potessi capirla pure tu. Non sta scherzando».

Law digrigna i denti, sempre più spazientito. Non è da lui farsi facili illusioni e magari non sarebbe accaduto nulla di particolare in ogni caso, ma si stava creando una bella atmosfera fino a pochi secondi prima dell’arrivo di quei tre e, dannazione a loro, stava accadendo tutto in maniera tanto spontanea… certe occasioni non si ripetono facilmente!

«Kidd, ha ragione. Sarebbe il caso che li lasciassi in pace, invece di saltare alle conclusioni».

La voce, profonda e pacatissima, che interviene nel discorso arriva inaspettata per tutti, tranne che per lo stesso Kidd, che si volta in direzione di Killer, mentre il suo ghigno divertito lascia il posto a una smorfia capricciosa.

«Ah, che palle che sei, Kris! E divertiti un po’, mi sembri mia nonna!» sbuffa, posandosi con un gomito contro una delle sue spalle, e le catene che porta intrecciate al collo e alla vita tintinnano come monete rimescolate in una tasca.

Law è infinitamente grato dell’intervento dell’unica persona con un po’ di buon senso in tutta quella sconclusionata compagnia, ma a quel punto è Orihime a parlare, scontando quell’inesauribile e ingiustificato senso di colpa che si porta sempre dietro e la fa quasi sentire responsabile dell’estemporaneo battibecco fra i due.

«Ma no, si scherzava! È solo che io e Law siamo semplici amici e niente di più» spiega, mentre il ragazzo dai capelli neri annuisce gravemente al suo fianco, e a questo punto è Bonney a intervenire, scoccando a entrambi un’occhiata scettica con i pugni premuti contro i fianchi.

«Seh… Li conosciamo gli “amici” di Law e i loro privilegi speciali…».

«Bonney…» la richiama Killer ma il suo rimprovero cade nel vuoto, perché Kidd s’è appena girato e ha sollevato una mano, facendosi dare il cinque tanto per sottolineare quanto si stia divertendo a guastare le feste a Law Trafalgar.

«Ma voi tre non dovevate partire per la vostra fantastica vacanza al mare, stamattina?!» esclama quest’ultimo, ficcandosi le mani in tasca per sottrarsi all’impellente impulso di stringerle al collo di quei due attaccabrighe troppo cresciuti.

«Tu non mi dici cosa devo o non devo fare, Trafalgar!» sbotta Kidd ma a quel punto Killer è costretto a intervenire fisicamente, posandogli risolutamente una mano al centro del petto, coperto da una canotta a quadri rossi e neri, per impedirgli di andare a cozzare in una lite da cui il suo interlocutore non ha alcuna intenzione di sottrarsi.

«Sì, infatti stavamo andando a ritirare la macchina dal meccanico, per questo passavamo di qua» spiega e come in una catena ininterrotta, Bonney si aggancia all’attimo di pausa in cui riprende fiato, per proseguire «Poi siamo passati di qui e ti abbiamo visto in compagnia e abbiamo pensato “Andiamo a vedere chi è la nuova ‘amica’ di Law”» permettendosi pure di fare le virgolette con le dita.

«Ossantissimi… Bene, andate a godervi la vostra vacanza alternativa fra coppiette in luna di miele e famigliole con bimbi urlanti al seguito!» sogghigna Law, decidendo di passare dalla difesa all’attacco più sarcastico e irritante che conosca, e Kidd commenta quelle insinuazioni con un ringhio scocciato.

«Bah, mica ce l’abbiamo tutti il papino sfondato di soldi con la villa al mare!».

«Oh, però se ci vuoi invitare nella villona, ci mettiamo tre minuti a girare l’auto e venirti a fare compagnia» lo sfotte Bonney, appoggiandosi a Kidd come se fosse una suppellettile disposta lì esattamente per quello scopo.

«Mica ce l’abbiamo tutti il tempo libero che avete voi _fresconi_! Devo studiare, non ho tempo per le vacanze, io» li sfotte Law, facendo il verso al tono indignato assunto da Kidd qualche istante prima ed è a quel punto che Orihime ne approfitta per chinarsi in direzione della panchina e recuperare il suo blocco da disegno, prima che qualcuno lo noti.

Nessuno fa caso a lei, tranne l’amico biondo e taciturno di Kidd, ma quello si limita a farle un cenno incoraggiante del capo, mentre lei si affretta a riporre il blocco nella sua enorme borsa a sacco e poi gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso grato.

«Ragazzi, dobbiamo andare o finiamo bloccati nel traffico» esordisce Killer, posando le mani sulle spalle dei suoi due migliori amici, e quei due assumono un’espressione scocciata, interrotti nel bel mezzo di un succoso battibecco.

«Torneremo!» minaccia Kidd, una minaccia che Law prende drammaticamente sul serio, chiedendosi perché le vacanze estive debbano durare sempre così poco.

«Ci si vede, “amica” di Law. Non ti far mollare troppo presto, che mi stai simpatica» conclude Bonney, guadagnandosi lo sbuffo più esasperato di Law, che è passato a stropicciarsi la faccia come se volesse staccarsela e lanciarla lontano, probabilmente per non dover più fare la fatica di mantenere un’espressione civile in presenza di amici tanto esasperanti.

Alla fine, per sua fortuna, entrambi si adeguano a seguire Killer col fare riottoso di due bambini trascinati fuori da un luna-park a viva forza.

«Povero Killer, voglio sapere che razza di vacanza è sorbirsi quei due accolli tutto il giorno…» commenta amaramente, scuotendo il capo, ma Orihime al suo fianco si lascia scappare una risatina allegra.

«Beh, si vede che sono molto amici e gli vuole molto bene».

«Qualcosa mi dice che tu ne sai parecchio, di accolli ingestibili» la punzecchia lui, voltandosi nella sua direzione e rivolgendole un sorrisetto insinuante al ricordo quel capolavoro di assurdità che era stata la lotta selvaggia per l’ultimo fiore di zucca, poco più di due mesi prima.

«Credo che su questa materia siamo molto… ferrati entrambi» lo sorprende, in un sorrisetto candido, dando a intendere che ha capito benissimo a cosa si riferisce.

Law è davvero troppo alto per lei, se ogni volta che deve guardarlo negli occhi – quegli occhi dorati sottili e affilati come due fessure luccicanti che brillano nel buio più fondo – è costretta a piegare il capo all’indietro e allontanarsi di appena un passo, per osservarlo dalla prospettiva migliore. Forse Law è decisamente troppo per lei in ogni rispetto ma non può fare a meno di ripensare alla conversazione di quella mattina, alla sensazione sconosciuta di sentirsi finalmente capita fino in fondo in un peso che ha sempre creduto di doversi portare sulle spalle da sola. Perché Flevance è un tabù a Cielaguera, qualcosa di cui non si parla o di cui si parla solo nei termini più retorici, perché i morti della città sono “martiri” e questo dovrebbe farla sentire con la coscienza a posto. Sorella di un eroe decorato, con una casetta tutta sua regalata dallo Stato, perché dovrebbe permettersi anche solo di protestare?

E invece c’è lì Law, con la sua stessa rabbia sorda e impotente, con i suoi silenzi, che le piacciono tanto perché non sono silenzi vuoti, sono pieni di attenzione, tutti tesi ad ascoltarla, per davvero, e rispondere alle sue parole e non a ciò che crede di aver sentito, a quello che più gli torna comodo immaginarsi.

Orihime vorrebbe aggrapparsi all’orlo della sua maglietta, piano, come a chiedergli di non “mollarla” troppo presto, quando si sarà stancato della sua monotona compagnia ma non lo fa. Si limita ad annuire e accettare di fare un altro pezzo di strada assieme, ché Law deve tornare a studiare e lei quel pomeriggio ha il turno all’ospedale.

Si limita a sperare.


	4. #04: Feasting on flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niente, sono arrivata in ritardo di un giorno anche a questo giro, abbiate pietà di me e del romanzo che mi toglie l'esistenza! ;A; *piange*  
> Ma torniamo ai nostri due piccioncini~! Ebbene, ebbene, questo credo sia fra tutti e cinque il capitolo più lungo e anche quello che ho più amato scrivere (ma anche il quinto è bellissimo ♥), perché, non so, c'era un'atmosfera così pacata e casalinga fra questi due che mi stavo sciogliendo. Unica premessa: il piatto che prepara Law per cena è ispirato al [porkolt](http://guidecucina.pianetadonna.it/ricetta-ungherese-il-porkolt-245223.html) che è un piatto ungherese a base di carne. Inoltre voglio ringraziare [PandaH](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandiski93) perché senza le sue info su come si svolgono le esercitazioni degli infermieri e la specialsitica dei chirurghi, tutta questa fic sarebbe stata ASSAI PIÙ INESATTA, GRAZIE, PANDINA! ;A;♥  
> E poi, niente, basta note, BUONA LETTURA~

_Feasting on the flowers so fast and young_   
_It's a light so bright that I bite my tongue_   
_I do and I don't, well I do and I don't, Oh yeah_   
_The next dimension, show me in_   
_**(Feasting on the flowers | Red Hot Chili Peppers)**_

Law Trafalgar adora il freddo. Forse ha ragione Orihime Inoue, quando gli passa quei suoi disegnini ridicoli e lo paragona a un animale polare, forse il suo bioritmo è semplicemente regolato a farlo scottare come una specie di termosifone vivente e questo gli permette di sfidare i rigori invernali maelstriani armato di cappotto e cappello più per una questione di stile che per la reale necessità di tenersi al caldo.

Fende la folla che si accalca sul marciapiede con passo sicuro e strafottente, lanciando occhiate divertite agli esseri più lana e giaccone che umano che ondeggiano al suo fianco, né il fatto che siano le sei di un freddo pomeriggio di novembre e il cielo sia gonfio di una neve sempre più prossima a cadere sulla testa di ignari passanti, stanchi di una interminabile giornata di lavoro, risveglia in lui una qualsivoglia simpatia nei loro confronti.

Sarà che l’insonnia è il suo stato di vita prediletto ma, da quando ha cominciato il tirocinio, ha sopportato maratone di lavoro e studio combinate abbastanza stressanti da sapere che la maggior parte delle persone si lamenta per delle bazzecole. Quel giorno, poi, le lezioni sono finite insperabilmente prima – siano maledetti i professori in malattia che dimenticano appositamente di avvertire e lasciano gli studenti a marcire al freddo di un’aula piena di spifferi, prima che un’anima pia li mandi tutti a casa – e lui si sente abbastanza argento vivo addosso da immaginare già di passare la prossima nottata in piedi a fare un bel ripasso di anatomia, tanto per mantenersi in allenamento.

È così che in mezzo a quei cappelli troppo colorati e ingombranti, fra sciarpe che sembrano coperte e starnuti stizziti, quasi non nota due figure in piedi accanto alla palina del 5, in chiacchierante attesa di un bus che sembra non passare mai.

Non è il pesante giaccone verde o la sciarpona bianca a maglie larghe, che la fanno somigliare a un bizzarro omino di neve, a fargliela riconoscere all’istante. È la risata fresca e scrosciante, che scavalca i passanti e gli picchietta un orecchio in un tocco sbarazzino a spingerlo a voltarsi e notarla, mentre dialoga animatamente con una ragazza di qualche centimetro più alta di lei, infagottata in una severa giacca blu da uomo.

«… te lo giuro, Zoro è rimasto a terra per dieci secondi buoni, prima di realizzare che l’avevo messo al tappeto!».

«Avrei voluto essere lì a vedere la scena!».

I piani di Law erano chiari fino a qualche istante prima e solitamente non avrebbe difficoltà a scegliere fra un contatto sociale imprevisto e la paradisiaca prospettiva di chiudersi in casa a passare del tempo di qualità con se stesso. Ma le risate di Orihime Inoue sono contagiose e sono più di due settimane di seguito che non riesce a parlarle per più di cinque minuti in fila, fra feste a cui è d’obbligo partecipare, maltempo imperversante e tirocini assassini che gli drenano anche la voglia di stare in piedi.

Non gli va di inserirsi nella conversazione fitta che le due ragazze stanno intrattenendo, ignare di tutto, e fare la figura di quello che interrompe assolutamente non invitato, così in un’abile e discreta giravolta Law sorpassa le due ragazze, mischiandosi alla folla ondeggiante e stanca che gli sbatte contro i gomiti, per poi ritornare indietro e comparire esattamente nell’angolo di visuale di Orihime. I suoi grandi occhi ambrati ci mettono qualche secondo a spostarsi dal viso dell’amica all’alto e slanciato palo della luce vestito di nero che sta avanzando casualmente verso di lei e si sgranano, illuminandosi di allegria pura.

«Ma ciao, Law!» esclama la ragazza, sollevando una mano per richiamarlo, e lui fa persino finta di non vederla subito, prima di sollevare il capo e farle un cenno discretamente sorpreso, avvicinandosi a passi grandi ma misurati.

«Guarda chi si vede… Raggio di Sole… Dragonessa…».

«Oooh, è arrivato Law l’Allegro Chirurgo» ribatte Tatsuki Arisawa in un sorrisetto sarcastico, incrociando le braccia fasciate dalla giacca contro il petto, mentre il ragazzo si ferma esattamente al loro fianco e le risponde con una smorfia appena accennata che tradisce il suo urto per quel soprannome, ma poi è Orihime a monopolizzare tutta la sua attenzione con uno di quei sorrisi che lo lasciano sempre spaesato, come se fosse appena stato investito da un raggio di sole splendente all’uscita da una stanza completamente buia.

«Cosa ti porta da queste parti?» lo interroga, tenendosi le mani intrappolate in un paio di spesse muffole di lana contro la bocca, per ripararsi come meglio può dal freddo.

«Da queste parti nulla di particolare, sto tornando a casa, oggi la lezione è finita prima» fa lui, lasciandosi investire da una folata di vento particolarmente gelida e tagliente senza battere ciglio e poi, preso dalla stessa ispirazione che lo ha portato a quel contatto sociale, per una volta desiderato, prosegue.

«E voi? In giro per un’uscita serale?».

«Oh, non proprio! Ho beccato Tatsuki in giro per spese e le sto facendo compagnia mentre aspetta il suo bus. Poi penso che andrò a casa anch’io…».

Orihime se ne resta a bocca aperta, come un pesciolino rosso, incerta se aggiungere qualcosa oppure tacere ma poi sembra mancarle il coraggio all’ultimo secondo e abbassa il capo, quasi sentendosi inopportuna. È a quel punto che Tatsuki si ficca le mani in tasca e puntellandosi avanti e indietro sui talloni, aggiunge precipitosamente: «Questa sera Orihime se ne deve tornare a casa da sola, perché ho una cena fuori e… ti stavi lamentando giusto prima di non aver fatto ancora la spesa, vero?».

Sotto lo sguardo dorato e non del tutto sorpreso di Law, la ragazza dai capelli castani si incendia letteralmente di rosso e agita le mani davanti al viso, come ad allontanare da sé quelle parole e tutti gli inviti che potrebbero contenere, ma lui se la ride sottilmente dietro il bavero del giaccone e, spostando lentamente il peso da un piede all’altro, butta lì quasi con indifferenza: «Buffo, io ho un sacco di polpettone avanzato dalla cena di ieri sera che mi aspetta nel frigo. Ah, lo so che del cibo avanzato non è il massimo come proposta di cena ma si può provare a metterci qualcosa vicino… non fiori di zucca, temo».

Orihime si divide fra il sorriso per quell’accenno e l’imbarazzo perché la sua amica ha avanzato quella sottospecie di proposta velatissima e non potrebbe essere più grata che Law l’abbia raccolta, invece di ignorarla e costringerla a farsi avanti lei.

«Oh ma… ma se non ti disturbo… magari sei stanco dopo una giornata in facoltà…».

Ma lui è solo un amico, in fondo, e la vergogna nasce tutta da quella sua tendenza a non volersi sentire sempre di peso, persino solo per autoinvitarsi a casa sua, o così cerca di convincersi, mentre prova a ignorare il sorrisetto complice che la sua migliore amica le sta rivolgendo.

«Non più del solito. E poi avrei giusto anatomia da ripassare, se un’esperta del ramo volesse darmi una mano…».

Law le sorride, un sorrisetto un po’ saccente, ma giura che per una volta nella sua vita non c’era malizia in quella battuta. Peccato che Tatsuki, l’indomabile dragonessa a guardia della sua principessa, gli lanci un’occhiata fin troppo eloquente a proposito di quel fantomatico “ripasso di anatomia”, qualcosa a metà fra la complicità e la disapprovazione per un cliché tanto scontato.

«Oh, allora va bene, mi fa sempre piacere aiutarti a ripassare per gli esami!» annuisce Orihime, talmente contenta di quella proposta da essere tutta occhi per Law e neanche accorgersi dello scambio di occhiatine esagitate fra il ragazzo e la sua migliore amica, finché quella le assesta una piccola ma divertita gomitata nel fianco e le sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio.

«Allora divertitevi a ripassarvi l’anatomia a vicenda…».

«Beh, sì, è interess… Tatsuki!» esplode, ormai più un pomodoro che un omino di neve, ma la sua protesta viene coperta dal provvido arrivo del 5 e la ragazza dai capelli neri ci salta su con un balzo, superando agilmente la massa che si accalca verso le porte mezze vuote. Orihime la rivede dietro uno dei finestrini, che bussa contro il vetro per richiamare la sua attenzione, e si porta il pollice e l’indice contro la guancia, in quel gesto che significa più o meno: “Poi chiamami, voglio sapere tutto”.

«Sempre uno spiritaccio, quella Dragonessa» commenta Law, in un sospiro beffardo, risistemandosi la visiera del cappello sulla fronte e Orihime al suo fianco, annuisce un «Eh già» di circostanza.

«Direi che è il caso di avviarci, qui minaccia una nevicata coi fiocchi» mormora il ragazzo, lanciandole uno sguardo dorato che brilla appena sotto l’ombra della visiera bianca, e lei annuisce, voltandosi verso la strada. Le sue dita lunghe e inchiostrate le scivolano leggermente su una spalla, dirigendola via da un grumo di folla sputato fuori dal bus che si accalca verso il corso e le vie secondarie, e Orihime spera sommessamente che non si stacchino di lì; miracolosamente il palmo di Law resta appoggiato contro la spalla imbottita del suo cappotto verde muschio, continuando a guidarla nelle strade affollate di Cielaguera, sotto un cielo sempre più gravido di tempeste.

«Com’è stata la giornata?» gli chiede, guidata dal puro riflesso condizionato di cominciare una conversazione ma Law non risponde per monosillabi, le cita quel tal professore della specialistica che è pignolo oltre ogni umana comprensione e lei gli fa presente che lo capisce perfettamente, perché ha tenuto una conferenza nella sua facoltà, quando ancora la frequentava, mentre la folla diventa un mormorio di sottofondo distante e trascurabile, come le onde del mare in una giornata uggiosa.

A Law piacciono quelle conversazioni con Orihime, il modo in cui la ragazza sappia portarlo sempre sui binari di una normalità che in altri casi definirebbe noiosa ma che con lei ha il sapore di una piccola scoperta quotidiana. C’è sempre un entusiasmo quasi inscalfibile nella sua voce e nei suoi gesti, mentre gli racconta delle proprie giornate, gli chiede conto delle sue, e c’è l’andatura morbida e un po’ lenta con cui si accoccola appena nel suo principio di abbraccio, continuando a muoversi al suo fianco nel mezzo di una serata che si fa sempre più fredda e buia.

Ha un cappellino di lana bianco crema che le schiaccia i capelli contro le tempie e lo sciarpone le copre mezza faccia, facendogli arrivare le sue parole in modo filtrato, tanto che si deve chinare qui e là per cogliere il senso delle sue frasi, e in generale in quel momento assomiglia a un buffo e un po’ sfatto omino di neve. E quel dato di fatto, in qualche modo, risveglia in lui una tenerezza sottile e troppo a lungo sopita, che lo fa sentire vulnerabile e lo spingerebbe ad allontanarsi, se non sapesse che Orihime non è il tipo da approfittarsi di certe situazioni.

Neanche se ne accorge.

Quando arrivano a destinazione, radi e minuscoli fiocchi di neve già imbiancano le cime dei loro cappelli e la ragazza ha appena riso a una sua battuta a proposito della pessima organizzazione della nuova sede dell’Ospedale Centrale.

«Oh, che bella targa» esclama Orihime, curiosissima, sollevandosi sulle punte mentre il suo sguardo ambrato decodifica le parole “Palazzo Donquijote” e Law fa tintinnare le chiavi fuori dalla tasca interna del giaccone, aprendo la sezione più piccola dell’immenso portone di legno e ottone che fa da ingresso al palazzo e che in quel momento è ermeticamente chiuso.

«Sì… il Vecchio ha queste manie di protagonismo… si è comprato tutto il palazzo e ci ha messo dentro tutti i suoi… no, amici è un termine troppo candido… beh, diciamo collaboratori» conclude Law con tono per nulla convinto, facendo un cenno della mano all’immenso portiere che a malapena pare essere contenuto dalla guardiola in cui sosta indefessamente dalle otto del mattino alle otto di sera, senza battere ciglio.

«Oh, quindi siete come una grande famiglia!» esclama Orihime sorpresa, mentre inforcano le grandi scale di tufo scuro che li portano verso il pianerottolo del primo piano, e le sue dita, non più inguainate nelle muffole, sfiorano in tanti piccoli saltelli il corrimano di ottone lucido, freddo proprio come la neve che sta cadendo fuori dal palazzo e nel suo cortile interno, in quel momento nient’altro che un quadrato spoglio di statue grigie e terra scabra.

«Sì, beh, diciamo che “famiglia” è il termine giusto ma non solo nel senso migliore del termine» sogghigna Law ma non fa in tempo a rispondere all’espressione interrogativa dei grandi occhi ambrati di Orihime, che una delle tre lucide porte di ciliegio che si affacciano sul pianerottolo si apre in un cigolio rumoroso, e ne sbuca fuori un’arruffatissima testa bionda.

«Oh, Law, ti stavamo aspettando! Ci manca giusto il quarto per giocare a Cluedo… oh, ma vedo che sei con un’ _amica_ …».

L’uomo che si rivolge a Law è così alto da doversi chinare oltre lo stipite della porta e la sua voce fonda e allegra ha qualcosa di familiare, nonostante Orihime lo abbia incontrato di persona – senza neanche scambiarci chissà quali lunghe dissertazioni – ben sette mesi prima. Le ci vuole meno di una manciata di secondi per ricollegare la sua figura a quella del mitico “papà Cora”, di cui il ragazzo parla spesso e in termini sempre un pizzico adoranti.

«Ah, oh… beh, sì, fuori nevica e Orihime ha il frigo vuoto, così l’ho invitata a casa…» prova a spiegarsi lui, cercando di cancellare dal volto del suo padre adottivo quell’espressione divertita negli occhi cilestri, che sembra insinuare ben altri e reconditi significati dietro la parola “amica”.

«Buonasera!» fa per esclamare lei, sorridente, in un timido accenno della mano, quando: «Dai, figliolo, entra dentro e non lasciarmi solo con ‘sti due, rimanda l’amica a casa e… ah-a!».

C’è un motivo ben preciso per cui Law Trafalgar in tutti quei mesi di conoscenza ha accuratamente evitato di portare Orihime Inoue a casa sua. Un motivo che va ben oltre il banale tentativo di stabilire paletti e decidere che saranno entrambi soltanto amici, un motivo tutto concentrato nel profilo aquilino che spunta alle spalle di Rocinante Donquijote, con la verve di un avvoltoio troppo colorato e troppo cresciuto.

Un motivo che si esplica tutto nel modo in cui il nuovo arrivato strizza le palpebre e mette a fuoco con l’unico occhio sano il viso ancora mezzo intabarrato fra sciarpa e cappello della sconosciuta a fianco di suo figlio. Neanche la associa alla dannata serata che gli ha guadagnato una scenografica cacciata dal “Guado del Coccodrillo” con i capelli ancora unti di fiori di zucca, e il suo sguardo si sposta più in basso, sulle generose forme che nemmeno l’ingombrante cappotto si sforza di mascherare.

«Ah-a… ma perché non inviti la tua _amica_ ad unirsi a noi?».

Law Trafalgar vuole bene a Doflamingo Donquijote. In un modo tutto contraddittorio e contrastato, in parte riconoscenza, in parte astio per il suo carattere tutt’altro che facile, ma c’è un particolare di lui che gli metterà i brividi addosso finché campa: il sorriso. Quando il suo tutore legale – o come ama soprannominarlo giusto per farlo incazzare, il Vecchio – stira le labbra sottili in quella piega tutta all’insù e tutta carica di promesse inespresse, Law ha sempre il timore che possa succedere qualcosa di brutto, come lo scoppio di una bomba o della più colossale figura di merda della sua vita.

In questo caso si tratta più modestamente dello sguardo imbarazzante e carico di interesse che sta rivolgendo alla _sua amica_ e teme che Orihime se ne sia accorta, a giudicare dal modo in cui si raggomitola dietro la sciarpa, come se si sentisse improvvisamente troppo esposta a un’occhiata che scavalca persino tutto i vestiti che ha addosso.

Figurarsi se il bastardo dalle gambe troppo lunghe si fa scappare un soggetto men che gradevole. Lo sa che poi non finirà a farci chissà che ma potrebbe valutare che ne valga la pena, di fare un tentativo con un bocconcino simile. E al di là di ogni correttezza, persino Law è disposto ad ammettere che Orihime varrebbe ben più di un semplice tentativo.

«Doffy, ti prego, lasciali in pace!».

È Rocinante a toglierli da quell’impiccio fastidioso, infilandosi di prepotenza fra suo fratello e la sua nuova “preda”, una mano grande che scatta a rintuzzare la sua improvvisa apparizione all’interno del vano della porta.

«Volevo solo sapere… umpf… con che razza di persone se la fa Law!» sbraita Doflamingo, allungando una gamba nell’inutile tentativo di superare suo fratello minore, ed è in quel momento che una terza voce «Papino! Zietto! Che succede?» si inserisce nella già concitata conversazione, mentre Law si schiaffa un palmo contro il viso, ormai visibilmente esasperato.

«Ma cos’è, un agguato?».

«C’è che sono cattivi, Lita, e non vogliono che il tuo paparino conosca gente nuova!» piagnucola Doflamingo con la sua voce più roca e fastidiosa, mentre il viso pesantemente truccato di una ragazza dai lunghi e folti capelli scuri sbuca da uno spazio lasciato libero, in quell’intrico di braccia e gambe troppo lunghe che sono i fratelli Donquijote mentre litigano.

Le labbra di Orihime si piegano in una piccola “o” perfetta di stupore – e Law non vuole sapere che genere di battuta stia macchinando al proposito il cervello del suo tutore più chiassoso – mentre anche la nuova arrivata si porta una mano alla bocca ed esclama: «Ma sei tu! Ciao, infermierina!», dimostrando la stessa tendenza del suo fratellastro ad appioppare soprannomi a destra e a manca.

«Oh, ciao, Adelita!» la ricambia Orihime, mentre la ragazza riesce a sbucare fuori dalla porta e la squadra da sotto in su, prima di spostare lo sguardo scuro sulla figura altezzosa di Law, che la fissa come a chiederle di non aggiungere altro pubblico ludibrio alla scenata già messa in campo dai loro tutori, nonché padri adottivi.

Quella però si porta decisamente i pugni premuti contro i fianchi e si volta verso Doflamingo, esordendo con convinzione: «Papino, lasciala perdere, non è per te! Lei preferisce gli… uhm… uomini più giovani, non è vero, Orihime?».

Orihime non capisce se la vergogna le arrivi da quell’occhiolino complice e un po’ truffaldino che la ragazza le rivolge o dal fatto che il suo sguardo a quelle parole, quasi automaticamente, saetti sul ragazzo che le sta di fianco e ci resti per qualche secondo di troppo, prima che si accorga di quanto è stata trasparente la sua reazione.

«Oh… uh! Ecco… sì… li preferisco più… uhm… coetanei…».

«Tsk! Nella vita bisogna provare tutto!» sentenzia Doflamingo con una solennità che ha quasi del sacrale, non fosse che tutti i presenti si guardano con rassegnazione, prima che Law agguanti Orihime per una spalla e «Direi che andiamo, Raggio di Sole, trovi?».

E lei annuisce rapidamente, mentre la sua voce bassa le scivola lungo il lobo dell’orecchio e fa passare in secondo piano le due figure troppo imponenti e chiassose che a stento superano la porta aperta e Lita, che li fissa col suo sorrisetto più curioso.

«Ecco, bravi, andate! E noi torniamo dentro, ci sarà un gioco che possiamo fare in tre» sbotta Rocinante, trascinandosi suo fratello per il bavero della sgargiante camicia a fiori.

«Seh! Tressette senza morto!» è l’ultima battuta che Orihime e Law riescono a carpire, mentre già hanno superato la prima rampa di scale che li porta al piano superiore.

«Ah, perdonali, fanno sempre un casino assurdo, purtroppo…» si scusa il ragazzo in un tintinnio di chiavi, mentre apre la porta al piano superiore, situata nel lato del pianerottolo più vicino alle scale.

«Ma no, non devi, sono simpaticissimi!».

La ragazza glielo dice col suo tono più trillante e sincero, mentre lo segue nell’ingresso, prontamente illuminato dalla luce gialla che si proietta su uno stanzino quadrato e scarno, dalle pareti dipinte di bianco e occupato da una semplice panca di legno scuro, di fronte alla quale troneggia uno specchio a tutta parete; lo stile è minimalista e non ammette cornici né orpelli non funzionali allo scopo di accogliere in quel luogo altro che le chiavi di casa e i giacconi.

«Ti assicuro che dopo una settimana di convivenza con loro, ti salgono le voglie omicide… siediti pure sul divano e metti quello che vuoi alla radio» le fa, cambiando discorso, e indica con l’indice l’ampio divano a tre posti dai morbidi cuscini gialli che troneggia di fronte alla libreria affollata di volumi, che divide il soggiorno dalla cucina con annesso tavolo da pranzo.

La casa di Law assomiglia molto a come se l’era immaginata: funzionale, spoglia di qualsiasi orpello, all’apparenza fredda ma qui e lì spuntano radi ma importanti segni particolari, un poster, un soprammobile dalla forma strana, qualche suppellettile rubata da casa dei suoi – si nota l’usura e la dimestichezza con cui ci passa affianco, come se ci fosse cresciuto assieme.

Orihime gira le manopole della grossa radio di vinile giallo che troneggia sul buffet contro il muro, quello sormontato da una riproduzione di un poeta decadente che conversa con un teschio, un quadro tutto ombre, dove a risaltare è solo il rosso del sangue e delle vesti. Si distrae a osservarlo di sottecchi, mentre le sue dita scivolano sulla plastica, fino a trovare la stazione che trasmette musica classica, non la sua prima scelta se fosse in casa da sola ma trova che sia un buon sottofondo mentre si conversa e si mangia in compagnia.

«Di polpettone ce n’è meno di quello che ricordavo, ops» esclama Law, la voce che arriva filtrata di dietro la libreria, mentre cava fuori dal frigorifero un involto di carta e lo posa delicatamente sul top di marmo scuro venato di grigio. A dirla tutta non ha mai avuto nessun avanzo in frigo ma sa benissimo che Orihime si sarebbe sentita in colpa per averlo costretto a cucinare anche per lei e poi… ammettere di averla vista per strada e desiderare la sua compagnia in quella fredda serata autunnale non sarebbe nel suo stile, no?

«Lo spezzatino con le patate ti va?» prosegue, disponendo di fianco all’involto alcune verdure sparse, e Orihime avanza nella cucina, le dita intrecciate dietro la schiena, e sbircia oltre un braccio del ragazzo.

«Ma sei sicuro? Magari vorresti fare altro, non vorrei che perdessi tempo solo per me!».

«Ma no, tanto devo mangiare anch’io» esclama Law, liquidando le sue preoccupazioni con un sventolio della mano, prima di spostarsi per aprire un cassetto e cavarne fuori una pentola e una casseruola. Orihime si dondola incerta sul suo piede sinistro, a pochi passi dal tavolo da pranzo, e poi il suo sguardo ambrato si posa sulle verdure colorate che sostano sul top scuro.

«Posso darti una mano a preparare, allora?» esclama, indicando con un dito un peperone, e Law le riserva un’occhiata divertita, prima di afferrare una cipolla bella tonda e lanciargliela.

«Ok, affetta questa e mettila nella casseruola con lo strutto» le concede, spostandosi dall’altro lato del lavandino per lasciarle spazio di manovra e le indica i coltelli da verdura, mentre accende il fuoco sotto la pentola ricolma d’acqua.

«Oh ma non la compri già tagliata?» nota Orihime, quando lo vede scartare l’involto bianco e rivelare un massiccio pezzo di carne rossa che di spezzatino non ha niente. Un sorrisetto dall’aria inquietante piega appena verso l’alto gli angoli della sua bocca, quando Law tira fuori dal cassetto delle posate un affilato coltello da carne e spiega: «Mi diverto a tagliarmi la carne da solo. Mi tengo in allenamento… e poi sono più preciso».

Orihime al suo fianco ridacchia, mentre scarta la buccia ramata della cipolla in punta di unghie: «Io mi allenavo a infilzare le mele con le siringhe, ti capisco, bisogna essere bravi quando si lavora con la salute delle persone!».

Law non può nascondere una sottile sorpresa a quell’accenno e la colpa è sempre dell’aspetto candido di Orihime: ti aspetteresti un certo disgusto per certi accenni e certe materie, pure da una che fa l’infermiera di professione, quando sembra un essere fatto in parti uguali di zucchero filato e fiorellini. Poi si ricorda di cosa ha passato quand’era soltanto una ragazzina e che valutare un libro dalla copertina è sempre pericoloso, giusto per ricordare le “sorprese” di cui parlava un po’ di tempo fa proprio la ragazza.

«E così stasera progettavi una cena solitaria, uh?» esordisce lui, quasi per caso, lo sguardo dorato tutto concentrato sui movimenti precisi ed eleganti con cui la punta del coltello affonda nel pezzo di carne, dividendolo in porzioni precise e perfettamente affettate.

«Beh… sniff… sì. Lo so che è… sniff… venerdì, ma i miei amici erano tutti occupati… sniff…».

Orihime piange ma non per la tristezza, e grossi lacrimoni le offuscano lo sguardo, mentre continua ad affettare con decisione la cipolla in minuscole rondelle a un ritmo regolare, il “toc” della lama che impatta contro il tagliere e dà il tempo anche all’amico.

«Anche i tuoi due… fratelli maggiori?».

L’accenno è un po’ sleale, Law lo sa e forse per quello abbandona persino il suo preciso lavoro di coltello per recuperare un paio di tovaglioli dal portarotoli e porgerli a Orihime, che li accoglie con gratitudine, asciugandosi il viso e soffiando rumorosamente per scacciare il fastidio pungente agli angoli degli occhi.

«Beh… Ichigo e Grimmjow hanno diritto alle loro serate… da soli, non è carino stargli sempre fra i piedi» gli spiega tranquillamente, con la grazia un po’ materna che si userebbe nei confronti di un bimbo troppo ingenuo.

Orihime è dannatamente brava a non lasciarsi prendere in contropiede, nemmeno quando Law la va a stuzzicare più a fondo con una mossa un po’ sleale. Ha l’attitudine ferrea di chi si è allenato per anni a disciplinare quelle insinuazione prima di tutto con se stesso, forse il giudice più implacabile e severo del mondo, ma questo non significa che lui non sia altrettanto testardo, sebbene apprezzi un approccio strisciante, quando si tratta di abbattere le difese altrui.

«Hai mai pensato di trovare un po’ di compagnia? Non parlo di amici, capiscimi, parlo di… compagnia sentimentale? Romantica? _Sessuale_?».

Il suono secco con cui la lama del coltello impatta e si ferma contro il legno è tale da far calare un improvviso silenzio sulla stanza. Orihime stringe le labbra, reprimendo un fremito sottile, perché c’è qualcosa che la turba ogni volta che certe parole capitano, anche solo per caso, sulla bocca di Law. Poi riprende fiato e rovescia lentamente le cipolle nello strutto, prima di accendere il fornello.

«Beh… uhm… direi una bugia se ti dicessi che non ne sento il bisogno? O meglio… sì, mi farebbe piacere avere un rapporto di quel tipo con un’altra persona ma… certe cose non le puoi forzare, una persona ti piace o non ti piace».

Law lascia che la ragazza si allontani di qualche passo, sciacquandosi le mani sotto l’acqua corrente, prima di tornare a dedicarsi al peperone che la sta aspettando, e rimira il suo lavoro appena terminato, giudicandolo convincente.

«Il punto è cosa intendi per “piacere”. Se cerchi a tutti i costi l’anima gemella, allora no, certo che non puoi forzare le cose. Se cerchi una gradevole compagnia… è diverso, di persone carine con cui passare del tempo di qualità ne puoi trovare quante ne vuoi».

Orihime resta interdetta su quell’ultima affermazione, lo sguardo ambrato che si perde sulla lama del coltello, sporca della buccia rossa del peperone, mentre si chiede se non stia volando con la fantasia, perché le sembra davvero che quella di Law sia una specie di… proposta? Tutti questi mesi di reciproca conoscenza hanno funzionato così bene che l’eventualità le sembra quasi irreale.

«Ma anche se… anche se volessi stare con qualcuno e poi vedere… come va, non credo che ci sia nessuno che sarebbe così disposto a farmi compagnia…».

«Oh, su quello posso assicurarti che hai molti più spasimanti di quello che credi. Ti sottovaluti, se pensi di non attirare l’attenzione altrui, Raggio di Sole».

Law si asciuga le mani con un panno bianco a quadri azzurri, mentre si volta e la fissa direttamente, e questa volta Orihime è costretta a distrarsi dal suo lavoro per ricambiare il suo sguardo. Si sente quasi stupida ad arrossire con tanta violenza a quell’insinuazione ma lo sguardo del ragazzo non potrebbe essere più serio, mentre prosegue: «Piuttosto dovresti chiederti se c’è qualcuno che ti interessi abbastanza da volerci provare».

A quel punto la tensione si spezza all’improvviso, come una corda troppo tesa che li fa ricadere bruscamente a terra entrambi, perché Law si volta e si china sul pavimento, per raggiungere un sacchetto di patate nascosto subito sotto lo spazio vuoto dei mobili della cucina. Orihime sospira di sollievo, tornando alle sue verdure, ma per sua somma sorpresa il ragazzo non torna più sull’argomento. Quando si rialza, aiutandola a sbucciare le patate e tagliare i pomodori, la sua curiosità sembra esaurita lì e il fulcro della discussione si sposta sui rispettivi piatti preferiti.

È tutta una tattica, a dire la verità, perché se una cosa Law l’ha capita benissimo – in quei mesi di frequentazione – è che Orihime Inoue va conquistata un passo alla volta, che si tratti di amicizia o altro, oppure rischia di spaventarla e farla ritirare nel suo guscio, come una tartaruga sospettosa. La lascia a cuocere nel suo brodo, mentre le patate si lessano e lo spezzatino soffrigge fra le verdure nella casseruola, le indica dove tiene le posate e le stoviglie, si aiutano a stendere la tovaglia e cambiano stazione alla radio, prima ascoltando le ultime notizie delle sette e poi virando per un programma comico di cui si scoprono entrambi fan, sebbene per motivi diversi.

C’è un altro motivo, a dirla tutta, per cui Law non calca mai troppo la mano con Orihime: la sua compagnia è disgraziatamente molto piacevole. Orihime Inoue ha il raro potere di farlo sentire molto a suo agio, quasi fragile nella cedevolezza con cui lo induce ad arrendersi, e lui non vuole perdere quella compagnia. In altri tempi sarebbe stato facile limitarsi alla promessa di una casta amicizia, il problema è che con lei diventa tutto più complesso.

È che con Orihime tutte le sue vecchie certezze continuano a venire spazzate via una dopo l’altra. Tutti gli anni di fobia razionalizzata verso qualsiasi impegno a lungo termine, tutti i bei discorsi sul sentirsi libero ma poi limitare se stesso sempre a un solo tipo di rapporto, finché la sperimentazione non è diventata ruotine e il desiderio di stabilire un contatto più sfaccettato una voglia inespressa e mal repressa, vanno all’aria quando è con lei.

È per questo che esita durante tutto il corso della cena, non si sbilancia troppo, sorride dei sorrisi di Orihime prima ancora che delle sue battute e perde tutto il tempo necessario per sparecchiare, impacchettare il cibo avanzato e farsi aiutare a ripulire accuratamente le stoviglie, anche se potrebbe rimandare quell’ingrato compito persino al giorno dopo.

Poi «Oh no, nevica fortissimo! Come faccio a tornare a casa?» pigola Orihime sollevando la pesante tenda nera a righe gialle che copre il balcone del soggiorno e ritrovandosi davanti un inferno candido dove tutto ciò che balza all’occhio è neve o ricoperto dalla neve. Law le si avvicina, il libro di anatomia in una mano e l’altra sprofondata nella tasca dei jeans e la osserva di sottecchi: che perfetta situazione da cliché romantico, un certo filone cinematografico ci ha fatto soldi su quegli improvvisi rivolgimenti di fortuna, ma lui non è così scontato da caderci con tutti i panni.

«Sarebbe un casino anche solo provare a mettere un piede fuori… non fare complimenti, Raggio di Sole. Il divano è bello largo, ti porto una coperta in più e, beh, domani mattina si vede. Mi spiace solo di non poterti prestare un pigiama… anche se potrei chiedere a Lita».

«Ma ti occupo il soggiorno! Tutta la notte! Come fai?» protesta sconvolta lei e lo fa con tutta l’ingenuità del mondo. Lo sa che dovrebbe pensar male in una situazione del genere ma… Law? Si fida abbastanza da sapere che non cercherà di avere qualcosa in cambio per essersi comportato come un amico e prima ancora da essere umano decente con lei.

E le labbra di Law si piegano in un sorrisetto sarcastico, mentre scuote il capo e le posa una mano sulla spalla, esclamando con fare grave: «Assolutamente no. Non ti posso lasciar uscire con questa neve, arriveresti a casa in pieno assideramento! E poi, scusa…» si ferma, prima di voltare un po’ il capo e strizzarle l’occhio con fare complice «… io dormo nel mio letto, mica sul divano».

 «Ah. Ah già, è vero! Ma pensavo che avere ospiti in casa ti desse fastidio…» spiega Orihime e si smarca, di nuovo. Dannatamente brava, gli sfugge di sotto le dita pure mentre ci resta fisicamente immobile sotto e fronteggia il suo sguardo più malizioso con un paio di occhi ambrati che non sembrano avere neanche un pensiero cattivo al mondo.

E Law la insegue, rapido, chinandosi di poco su di lei solo per sussurrarle: «Non se sono carini ed educati come te».

Orihime non fa molto in risposta a quell’affermazione, riesce persino a restare dignitosamente pallida e quasi non tradirebbe nessuna emozione, non fosse per la mano che saetta troppo velocemente a sistemarsi una lunga ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio.

«Allora… ti ringrazio… non ho molta voglia di tornarmene da sola fino a casa…».

Orihime è scioccamente felice di quell’invito, mentre Law si volta e va a sedere sul divano – sono soltanto le otto e hanno un bel pezzo di sera davanti a loro – e osserva la sua schiena larga chiedendosi da quanto tempo è che non condivide lo stesso tetto con qualcun altro. È la prima volta in anni che è da sola con un’altra persona che le piace e avverte di nuovo quel brivido sottile, che si attorciglia come un serpente attorno al suo esofago e si accoccola sullo stomaco, facendola sussultare ogni volta che tira dentro un respiro.

Ma crede di aver inquadrato quel ragazzo abbastanza da sapere – e senza incasellarlo in nessuna categoria particolare – che non ha voglia di impegni a lungo termine troppo impiccianti a livello sentimentale. Ma i sentimenti, molto forti, sono tutto ciò che cerca in una relazione molto più di qualsiasi… incontro fisico.

Alla fine lo segue, sprofondando in un tonfo sul cuscino accanto al suo, mentre lo vede cominciare a sfogliare il suo manuale d’anatomia con estremo interesse. Un’occhiata al suo libro le basta per comprendere che Law è uno di quelli che riempiono ogni pagina di elaborati schemini e definizioni al margine, sottolineando persino in colori diversi le varie porzioni di testo, probabilmente in ordine di importanza del contenuto scelto.

«Allora, hai voglia di fare un ripassino?» gli suggerisce, massaggiandosi le ginocchia al di sopra della lunga gonna di velluto blu, e Law sogghigna, abbandonando il libro sul bracciolo del divano, mentre si volta verso di lei.

«In realtà è diventato un po’ noioso ripassare sui libri, quando hai avuto l’occasione di studiare l’anatomia umana su corpi veri» le spiega, scrocchiandosi le dita lunghe e tatuate e posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, prima di lanciarle uno sguardo in tralice.

«E così sei già stato in una sala operatoria? Hai già visto una persona aperta su un lettino, uh?».

Orihime parla con estrema naturalezza di quegli argomenti ma non è la nonchalance fredda di chi non prova alcuna emozione al riguardo di corpi umani alla mercé del lavoro di un medico, né lo spavento di chi quasi convive con un orrore quotidiano, perché non ha mai imparato ad abituarsi alla realtà in cui si muove. C’è curiosità e dolcezza nelle sue parole e Law ancora una volta si riscopre a lasciarsi andare, come cullato fra le braccia di un’amorevole madre: «Sì e devo dire che è stata un’esperienza davvero affascinante… i modelli del corpo umano sono interessanti ma vedere dal vivo tutti gli organi pulsanti che si agitano al di sotto della pelle… tutte le reazioni a cui bisogna badare mentre si opera… e io ero soltanto un osservatore… ti fa capire che la vita è così complessa e fragile. Basta un gesto sbagliato per mandare qualcuno al Creatore… e non un gesto eclatante, basta sbagliare di un millimetro… inquietante, uh?».

Law è abituato ai sobbalzi e alle occhiate inquietate quando si lancia in quel genere di discorsi; c’è chi tace in profondo disagio, chi guarda altrove, chi prova a fare una battuta per svelenire il clima, e se non reagiscono male, semplicemente non sono interessati all’argomento. C’è solo Robin che condivide quella sua passione ma di Robin indovini già dall’aspetto che non è una che nasconde orsacchiotti rosa nella sua stanzetta.

Orihime no.

Orihime gli sta seduta accanto nel suo maglione bianco panna dal collo spesso e doppio, luminosa anche nella sua malinconia, e lui non sa francamente cosa pensare della pacatezza con cui replica: «È bello che tu riesca a trovare tanto fascino in una situazione del genere… invece di spaventarti o disgustarti. Devi avere proprio una vocazione».

«Oh, ma si può avere la vocazione e spaventarsi comunque le prime volte, è solo che la paura passa in secondo piano, per me. Non ci faccio neanche troppo caso, sul momento… Vuoi dirmi che tu non ti sei spaventata, la prima volta che hai dovuto affrontare un’emergenza in ospedale?».

Law si scioglie dalla sua posa raccolta, appoggia un gomito sullo schienale del divano e piega un ginocchio sui cuscini, rivolgendosi quasi completamente nella direzione della ragazza, nella posa di un bimbo che stia ascoltando una favoletta. Orihime stringe le labbra in una smorfia pensosa e ondeggia un po’ la testa, prima di fissare il tavolino davanti a sé e rispondere: «Non in ospedale ma solo perché avevo già soccorso un ferito grave durante… quando a Cielaguera io e mia zia abitavamo nei rifugi, ci è capitato più di una volta di dover dare una mano a chi veniva colpito durante i bombardamenti… e non avevamo neanche l’equipaggiamento per poterli curare come si deve…».

Orihime tace per qualche istante, sfiorandosi la punta delle dita mentre svolge davanti ai loro occhi una serie di ricordi che credeva seppelliti da tempo e che invece riemergono in superficie come se fossero sempre stati lì, pronti a lasciarsi raccontare non appena avesse avuto il modo di farlo.

«… sul momento non ci ho pensato… quando quel poveretto è arrivato con una terribile… orribile… un bruttissimo squarcio all’addome… era rivoltante ma sul momento non ci ho pensato. L’unico mio pensiero era: “Devo aiutare questa persona, devo fare qualcosa per farla stare meno male”. È stato come se una parte del mio cervello la smettesse di funzionare, ero tutta concentrata solo a cercare dei possibili rimedi. Solo dopo… dopo sono stata anche male, quando ci ho ripensato. Non era stato per nulla piacevole ma non… non tanto per l’entità dello squarcio ma per quella persona che stava male e si lamentava… mi ha fatto soffrire. Però ero riuscita ad aiutarla. E dopo mesi di quella routine… ho capito che anche da grande non avrei voluto fare nient’altro».

Quando Orihime si ferma a riprendere fiato, si volta e gli lancia un’occhiata incuriosita, come per sapere cosa pensi di tutto quel discorso. Le occhiate che riceve, quando parla dei motivi che l’hanno spinta a fare l’infermiera, sono sempre le stesse: c’è chi suppone che abbia ripiegato su quel mestiere perché non è potuta entrare a Medicina; chi crede che abbia un complesso da crocerossina e voglia riparare tutti i mali del mondo; chi pensa che sia un po’ ipocrita e dovrebbe lamentarsi più spesso del suo lavoro.

Law invece annuisce e si gratta il pizzetto con fare pensoso, prima di replicare con semplicità ma con lo sguardo dorato ben fisso sui suoi grandi occhi ambrati: «Te l’ho già detto una volta ma i miei genitori erano entrambi medici. E io li ammiravo molto per quello che facevano per gli altri. Quando sono… morti, mi sono intestardito sull’idea che avrei continuato a studiare per diventare un medico anche io ma devo ringraziare il Vecchio se ho finito per intraprendere questa strada con convinzione. Quando cercava di… pfft… di convincermi a fare Giurisprudenza per lavorare nel suo studio, mi ha detto chiaramente che dovevo smetterla di vivere nel passato, perché l’unica cosa che doveva importarmi era quello che volevo fare, non le promesse che avevo fatto a… ugh… gente morta che se fosse stata viva non sarebbe stata contenta di sapere che la usavo come scusante per non assumermi le mie responsabilità».

Law fa una smorfia a quell’accenno, una smorfia che fa sorridere appena Orihime e la fa voltare completamente nella sua direzione, ritirando entrambe le gambe sui cuscini del divano e appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del divano, mentre ascolta il suo discorso osservandolo di sotto in su. Il ragazzo sposta un po’ il viso, fronteggiandola direttamente, e riprende a parlare con la sua voce più roca e tranquilla: «E aveva ragione. Io volevo fare il medico e lo voglio ancora ma l’ho scelto perché mi piace. Mi piace curiosare nei corpi umani, osservare tutto il complicato meccanismo che ci tiene in vita e da cui dipende tutto. Tutti i nostri disagi, tutto quello che ci fa sentire bene, tutti gli ingranaggi incastrati in maniera così precaria che basta sfilarne uno per far crollare tutto. Ma certe volte me lo chiedo, sai? Magari se la nostra vita fosse andata diversamente, non saremmo finiti così? Magari dopo tutti questi anni cerchiamo ancora di… farci perdonare le nostre mancanze».

Law ricambia il suo sguardo serio, lo cerca anche se rivelare quelle parole lo infastidisce non poco, perché ci tiene a mantenere un certo contegno anche davanti agli amici più cari ma con Orihime non funziona. Orihime è una di quelle poche persone della sua vita che lo lasciano parlare senza farlo sentire giudicato; che considera “innocue” nel senso più positivo del termine, perché non risvegliano quel suo lato fin troppo adolescenziale che sgomita per ostentare una freddezza che non sempre corrisponde con la realtà.

E Orihime lo guarda, annuisce incoraggiante, persino, e riprende il discorso lì dove l’ha lasciato, come se dovesse completare un pensiero che ha condiviso anche lei. Lo fa con la grazia con cui si afferrerebbero gli ultimi fili pendenti di un ordito, per intrecciarli fra loro e impedire che la trama si sbrogli all’improvviso, e lo corregge dolcemente: «Sai, il fatto che abbiamo vissuto determinate situazioni non cambia il fatto che la nostra reazione è stata questa e non un’altra. Avremmo potuto diventare politici o ingegneri o anche avvocati… cambiare le leggi o costruire case più sicure o educare i bambini nelle scuole a fare la pace… insomma, avremmo potuto trovare altri modi di risolvere il problema. E forse quel senso di colpa ci ha reso più… determinati e ci ha fatto vivere questo obiettivo come un pensiero ossessivo… forse avremmo preso le cose con meno gravità ma penso che saremo arrivati in ogni caso a questa conclusione. O forse no, le possibilità a volte sono davvero infinite o quasi. Quello che ci dobbiamo chiedere è se ci piace quello che stiamo facendo… se ne siamo convinti. Se è così, è inutile tormentarsi con tanti dubbi che ci mettono solo in difficoltà e ci distraggono, non credi?».

Law si scopre talmente incantato a seguire il filo di quel discorso, i gesti lenti con cui le mani di Orihime sfiorano casualmente il suo ginocchio, il movimento con cui si sistema un po’ meglio e lascia che il suo profumo – quel misto così quotidiano e rassicurante del cibo appena mangiato e di vestiti puliti – gli invada le narici, che ha bisogno di scuotere il capo come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un lungo sogno, prima di rendersi conto che la ragazza ha terminato il suo discorso.

A quel punto non può fare altro che trovarsi d’accordo, perché Orihime ha già formulato l’unica risposta sensata a tutto quel discorso, ma invece di annuire per l’ennesima volta come un pupazzo, si accomoda meglio fra i cuscini ed esclama, indicandola con un gesto svogliato della mano: «Me l’hai fatta di nuovo… ogni volta che parlo con te, finisco per vuotare il sacco neanche fossi sul lettino di uno psicanalista… pazzesco».

Orihime ridacchia, le spalle che sobbalzano appena sotto il maglione pesante, e si copre appena la bocca mentre replica un divertito: «Non so se valga anche per te… ma io trovo la tua compagnia molto piacevole. Sei tranquillo e anche se tendi a startene un po’ troppo sulle tue, mi fai sentire a mio agio, forse per questo tendo a parlarti così tanto. È così che funziona fra due amici affiatati, uh?».

«Ah, non solo fra due amici e basta, secondo me…».

Law butta lì quella battuta quasi per caso, con studiata indifferenza, si prende persino la briga di sollevare il capo e guardare casualmente per aria, mentre si gratta il collo, come se non avesse detto niente di che. Questa volta però Orihime non si limita a schivare l’insinuazione.

«Beh, in fondo anche tu preferisci circondarti di amici… anche quando non ti limiti a farci… “cose da amico”».

Orihime attacca.

Orihime attacca e lo fa a modo suo, come a ricordargli che prima di portare alla luce le contraddizioni altrui, dovrebbe guardare un po’ anche alle proprie.

«In realtà mi piace solo tenere separati gli ambiti. Ci sono gli amici, quelli con cui ho un rapporto affettuoso, con cui parlo della vita di tutti i giorni, che mi fanno un po’ da seconda famiglia. E poi ci sono gli “amici”» Law non si tira indietro e ha pronta un’argomentazione da illustrarle con tanta chiarezza e rapidità, che sembra averla preparata apposta per queste occasioni, quando qualcuno prova a fargli pesare quel suo stile di vita così poco tradizionale, neanche il punto fosse correggerlo.

«Quelli per cui mi sfottono, solo perché ho la sincerità di ammettere che ci esco assieme per un puro fatto fisico. Non c’è niente di male, tutto consensuale, voluto e _semplice_. È che, come te, Raggio di Sole, ho le idee molto chiare in merito e penso che sia il caso di tenere affetto e sesso separati. Si finisce sempre per rovinare una relazione con la gelosia, il senso di possesso, la routine e tutte quelle cose lì, quindi meglio distinguere le due cose, uh?».

Law si infervora persino nel corso di quella discussione, agita una mano, il suo tono solitamente sarcastico e freddo assume un colore intenso come il giallo di cui ama vestirsi in coppia col nero, ma Orihime scuote il capo, come a dirgli che non è quello che contesta.

È la regola ferrea da seguire a tutti i costi che trova assurda, l’idea di poter disciplinare i propri sentimenti, come fossero un taglio di capelli ribelle, e costringerli a restare bloccati in una sola forma per tutta la vita: «Ma tu… uh… hai mai provato a darti una possibilità? A lasciare che un rapporto cambiasse e si evolvesse in qualcosa di più, per vedere come andava? Forse è un esperimento che ti manca e dovresti provare a fare».

Law scorge uno spiraglio in quelle parole e più che soffermarsi sul senso di quello che Orihime gli sta proponendo, a colpirlo è il fatto che in quel consiglio lo stia spronando a derogare alle sue abitudini. E allora perché non rivolgerle lo stesso augurio, pensa, mentre un sorrisetto soddisfatto gli compare sulle labbra sottili: «È quello che potrei chiedere io a te, Raggio di Sole. Hai mai provato a concederti la possibilità di provare con una persona, solo perché ti piace? Senza pensare che se non è subito quella persona speciale, allora non ha senso provarci? Se un rapporto è importante, mi pare, lo capisci solo col tempo, non succede che lo “senti e basta”, lo sai senza avere dubbi… quella è una cosa da brutti romanzetti rosa».

Orihime, però, è dannatamente testarda e gli rimanda la palla indietro, si stropiccia la gonna fra le dita bianche e sottili, sposta lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe, sul parquet lucido ma rigato qua e là dai segni della vita quotidiana, sulla stampa di un sottomarino giallo che se ne sta adagiata sulla felpa nera di Law, e poi insinua: «E tu vorresti provare una cosa del genere? Vorresti provare a non fermarti solo al… rapporto fisico?».

Law fa una smorfia, si stiracchia a disagio a quelle parole, come se si stesse avventurando in un campo minato. Vale la pena? Vale più la pena rischiare di perdere l’amicizia di Orihime e la sua piacevole compagnia, quel nido caldo in cui adagiarsi a parlare delle cose che più lo disturbano, oppure vale la pena provare a perdere un pezzo della sua indipendenza, sacrificare un po’ di libertà quotidiana per provare ad andare più a fondo?

«L’idea non mi entusiasma ma magari dipende dalle persone che ho incontrato. Magari con una… persona come te potrei persino fare il passo più lungo della gamba… E tu, Raggio di Sole? Vorresti provare a lasciarti andare all’avventura, una volta tanto?» la incalza, alla fine, e torna ad avvicinarsi a lei, la guancia premuta contro il pugno e un’espressione sibillina in volto, un’espressione che insieme al tenore del discorso e alla vicinanza di Law, costringono Orihime ad abbassare precipitosamente lo sguardo.

Le risulta difficile restare ferma sulle sue posizioni, quando Law è così vicino, tutto carico del suo contegno più ombroso e insinuante, quando le lascia intravedere cose e lei si scopre abbastanza egoista da desiderare la sua vicinanza senza contropartite, senza voler riflettere su come si sentirebbe, se cedesse per una volta e scoprisse di non voler più fare a meno di lui.

La sua voce si incarta appena in un balbettio roco e poi tossisce fuori con più decisione ma con gli occhi sempre bassi: «Ma se io… se io mi lasciassi andare con una persona come… come te… Io non voglio far sentire intrappolato nessuno, Law, ma sarebbe… ingiusto se ti dicessi che vivrei la cosa con allegria. Non so se sarei in grado di sopportare il cuore spezzato e tutti gli inconvenienti che seguono a una relazione… soltanto fisica. Ci resterei male. Ho bisogno di avere la sicurezza che chi mi sta accanto resterà con me… di sapere che non sarò più sola, che avrò una famiglia tutta mia…».

«Sei già sola adesso, quindi che differenza farebbe?» le spiega Law, con una crudezza forse eccessiva, che fa sobbalzare la ragazza e fa sentire in colpa pure lui, che spesso dimentica i suoi modi, soprattutto se si tratta di affermare chiaramente il suo pensiero.

Poi Orihime sospira e scuote il capo, gli occhi socchiusi e la voce all’improvviso scolorita, come se la sua mente fosse improvvisamente altrove, in un luogo lontano che a lui non è dato conoscere: «… è che preferirei risparmiarmi il… calvario di dubbi e incertezze… senza sapere se sto con una persona di cui sono innamorata o se sto usando un amico per… sfogare il mio bisogno di compagnia e di… contatto… preferirei evitare di sentirmi in colpa, se finissi per accorgermi che mi piace ma non abbastanza da non innamorarmi di qualcun altro».

È lì che Law ha l’illuminazione. È come una lampadina che si accende all’improvviso in quel luogo buio e pieno di divertenti orrori che è la sua immaginazione e Law _sente qualcosa_ nella voce di Orihime, qualcosa che riconosce come sua, un’affinità unilaterale che non saprebbe spiegarle a parole.

Ma può spiegarle la conclusione a cui è appena giunto: «Non è stato Ichigo il tuo primo amore, eh?».

Orihime sospira in un tremito addolorato e Law capisce di aver fatto centro. Se c’è una cosa che credeva di aver capito di lei, era che Orihime fosse la tipica persona troppo presa dietro le sue fantasie per permettersi uno sbaglio nella vita vera, una che magari era sempre rimasta ai margini di qualsiasi relazione sentimentale, non per scelta ma per evitare certi normalissimi ma un po’ fastidiosi inciampi.

Invece, a quanto pare, ha inciampato anche lei.

«Non lo so, forse… volevo… _voglio_ molto bene a Grimmjow» sussurra Orihime, tiene gli occhi chiusi e le sopracciglia aggrottate, come se fosse impegnata in una profonda lotta interiore con se stessa, tutta occupata a rimproverarsi per qualcosa di assolutamente innocente ma non ai suoi occhi.

Law si china su di lei, la ascolta, in trepidante attesa di sapere dove andrà a finire quella storia, e lei non lo fa aspettare ancora: «Eravamo due ragazzini, vivevamo sotto lo stesso tetto e quel contatto fisico… ne avevamo un disperato bisogno. Avevamo bisogno di sapere che potevamo contare l’uno sull’altro, avevamo bisogno di quegli abbracci e… e… per un momento abbiamo persino creduto che ci saremo bastati per il resto della vita, ma poi è arrivato…».

Orihime tace e Law prende la palla con una naturalezza disarmante, completando il suo discorso con la deduzione forse più prevedibile ma anche più dolorosa di tutta la faccenda: «Poi è arrivato Ichigo e Grimmjow ha perso la testa».

«Non… anche io ho perso la testa… per lui. Non… era la prima volta che provavo un sentimento così forte per qualcuno… e mi sentivo così in colpa! Tecnicamente io e Grimmjow non siamo mai stati “assieme”, non lo abbiamo mai detto a nessuno, era… era una cosa soltanto nostra, che non capivamo neanche così bene, ma con Ichigo… con Ichigo è stato tutto chiarissimo, da subito. Credo lo sia stato anche per lui, anche se ci ha messo parecchio tempo ad ammetterlo ma… ma è stato ricompensato lo stesso, perché… beh, Ichigo lo ricambiava…».

Orihime si ravvia più volte i capelli, cerca di allontanare le insinuazioni, sembra più occupata a difendere i suoi amici che a dare voce alla sua frustrazione e la cosa disturba Law non poco, soprattutto perché quel lato un po’ oscuro e geloso del suo Raggio di Sole gli piace incredibilmente. La rende così umana e imprevedibile, un piccolo sole orgoglioso che può anche scottare, se ti bagni alla sua luce senza le dovute precauzioni.

E poi gli pare che martirizzarsi per un amore mal riposto sia una grande cazzata ed è così che la incalza, a costo anche di farla arrabbiare con le sue insinuazioni: «E ti hanno messa da parte».

Orihime stringe i pugni contro i cuscini del divano e continua a evitare ostinatamente il suo sguardo, mentre protesta un: «No! Cioè, no, semplicemente si sono innamorati ma non hanno smesso di volermi bene, solo… solo non era il tipo di bene che mi aspettavo io…».

A quel punto Law azzarda il primo contatto fisico della serata, limitandosi appena a picchiettarle una spalla, mentre sussurra quasi completamente chinato su di lei: «E questo ti ha fatto arrabbiare, da morire».

Orihime si raggomitola quasi sconfitta contro le sue nocche e lo fissa di sotto in su, spostando la testa di lato, mentre protesta un: «Ma non ho il diritto di pretendere il loro amore…» e qualcosa dentro di lei sembra fluire fuori assieme a quelle parole, una frustrazione invisibile che le ha aleggiato attorno come un’ombra pesante e grave, di quelle che spuntano fuori solo la notte, quando è sola e senza difese, a ricordarle che non è così buona e generosa come vuole far credere a tutti.

Ma Law non ha una visione così manichea della cosa e le sue parole sembrano incoraggiare quell’altra parte di lei che tace di fronte a quegli assalti, quella che le ricorda che non ha fatto nulla di male, quella che avrebbe voluto non essere messa da parte, ogni volta, come se l’unico compito della sua vita fosse assicurare la felicità altrui senza badare troppo a se stessa.

«Ma hai il diritto di incazzarti se non lo ottieni. Fa schifo quando non si viene ricambiati, Raggio di Sole, è una sensazione disgustosa. Soprattutto se ti accorgi che il tuo migliore amico ti vuole seriamente bene come un fratello e dirgli che vorresti portartelo a letto sarebbe peggio che paventare un incesto a un fratello vero! Quindi, no, non ti scusare per il rancore che provi…».

Law alza persino la voce nel mezzo di quel discorso, una punta di amarezza che affiora all’improvviso come la stretta contro la sua spalla, e Orihime solleva un sopracciglio, spalancando gli occhi e voltandosi nella sua direzione in tempo per notare una smorfia di disgusto, che Law maschera malamente dietro la mano con cui si stropiccia la bocca. Stavolta quello che sta guardando altrove è lui e Orihime si sorprende a cercare il verso che le sue iridi dorate stanno seguendo; quando lo trova, individua anche, non tanto nascosta, l’impronta di un profondo e gigantesco imbarazzo.

E tocca a lei, questa volta, stuzzicarlo piano sotto la superficie del suo contegno algido, andare a scoperchiare quel vaso di Pandora che sono le sue impressioni, sempre ben trattenute e ordinate perché non scappino fuori: «Quindi anche tu… anche tu sei stato rifiutato da un tuo amico!».

«Certo che no, non gli ho mai confessato nient… chiariamo una cosa, non sono mai stato rifiutato e non mi è mai piaciuto nessuno che non potesse ricambiare i miei sentimenti… beh, che c’è?» sbotta Law, rifiutando con ostinazione il piccolo indice puntato contro di lui ma Orihime è ormai certa di averlo trovato, quel piccolo aggancio. Law le assomiglia più di quanto non creda, in quel suo perfezionismo spaventato dalle conseguenze, e in qualche parte di se stesso ha imparato a tirarsi indietro dai rischi di una relazione, facendo esattamente l’opposto di quello che ha fatto lei.

È per questo che Orihime non si arrende e mette su un cipiglio severo, da mamma arrabbiata, mentre incrocia le braccia ed esclama con voce quasi vittoriosa: «Law, non si dicono le bugie…!».

«Beh… può darsi… ero un adolescente troppo pieno di ormoni, certi sbagli capitano a tutti, l’importante è svegliarsi in tempo! No, non ti dirò il suo nome, arrivaci da sola, se hai tanta voglia di risolvere l’enigma, Detective Raggio di Sole!» sbraita e questa volta sta perdendo davvero tutto il suo contegno, soprattutto mentre le picchietta appena la fronte con la punta del dito, come a dirle che deve stare bene attenta a come parla o con lei non giocherà più, ma Orihime è ormai presissima da quel gioco lì, e atteggia le labbra a una smorfia pensosa, quando comincia a enumerare sulla punta delle dita i possibili candidati a quel ruolo.

«Beh, Law, gli unici amici più stretti che mi vengono in mente sono Bepo, Robin, Kidd o Rufy…».

«Ci fermiamo qui!».

Il sobbalzo di Law è istantaneo. Salta persino all’indietro, come per allontanarsi il più possibile da quell’insinuazione, e la ragazza lo vede sbiancare come se fosse appena tornato un quindicenne con tante insicurezze e una tragica tendenza a pensarsi troppo addosso.

«Oh, quindi è Rufy che ti piace!».

Questa volta è Orihime a inseguirlo, si preme persino con entrambe le mani sul suo ginocchio, al solo scopo di tallonarlo perché non sfugga al suo fuoco di fila e perché, c’è da ammetterlo, quando Law perde le staffe e rivela il suo lato più goffo, qualcosa dentro di lei si incrina drammaticamente in un piccolo gridolino di gioia. L’espressione che ha al momento sul viso è così buffa che gli afferrerebbe le guance in un pizzicotto giocoso per il puro gusto di vederlo arrossire ma Law cerca immediatamente di riprendere il controllo e tossisce, ravviandosi i capelli all’indietro e puntualizzando con il suo fare più saccente: « _Piaceva_. Piaceva. Non mi piace più. Per fortuna».

«Era innamorato di qualcun altro?».

La voce di Orihime si piega in un pigolio colmo di pietà e considerazione, qualcosa che urta profondamente Law, perché non vuole sentirsi compatito per essere stato così sciocco e irrazionale da essersi preso una cotta per la persona più improbabile della Terra, probabilmente proprio l’unica che piuttosto che cadergli fra le braccia, sarebbe caduta a peso morto su un cosciotto sugoso di carne.

«Capirai! Rufy è innamorato di una cosa sola: il cibo. Tutto il resto per lui non esiste, no, nemmeno un migliore amico molto… molto affezionato a lui nel modo sbagliato. È stato il mio unico errore di calcolo… finora» sbuffa, cercando di evitare lo sguardo di Orihime, ma per sua immensa sorpresa è un risolino a stento trattenuta a richiamarlo all’indietro, solo per trovarsi davanti la ragazza con le mani premute sulla bocca nel tentativo di non ridergli poco cerimoniosamente in faccia.

«Sì, beh, ridere non aiuta!» sbotta offeso, voltandosi di nuovo completamente verso di lei, e la osserva riprendere fiato e cercare di ritornare seria.

«Oh, povero, povero Law, mi dispiace così tanto» singhiozza Orihime fra una risata e l’altra e la sua voce divertita assume una nota malinconica, mentre solleva la mano e gli scompiglia dolcemente i capelli, come se lo stesse consolando davvero da una ferita ancora fresca e non da un ricordo imbarazzante. Law sibila un verso di finto fastidio, più per il fatto che la ragazza si stia prendendo gioco di lui che per quel tocco leggero fra le sue ciocche scure e scompigliate, e le afferra il polso con l’intento di farla smettere.

Il problema è che quando le sue dita scure si chiudono attorno al suo polso morbido, è la stessa corrente elettrica che fa sobbalzare entrambi, che gli fa tenere i polpastrelli ben fermi su quel lembo di pelle liscia e bianca, che fa diventare l’espressione di Orihime drammaticamente seria. Lo fissa e poi il suo sguardo ambrato vola sul tavolino ma salta indietro immediatamente sui suoi occhi dorati, si sottrae con la rapidità di una pallina di gomma che rimbalza da un angolo all’altro della stanza, ma questa volta sembra ripensarci a metà strada e torna indietro.

Sono troppo vicini, è tutto troppo facile, troppo semplice e lineare in quell’istante, in cui Orihime non si fa indietro di un solo millimetro, in cui a lui basta chinarsi appena un altro po’ sul suo viso arrossato dalle risate e dall’imbarazzo e _trovarla_. Non ci sono Kidd e Bonney a interrompere quel momento, non c’è nessun improvvido genitore a bussare all’improvviso alla porta per invitarli a giocare a Cluedo, non c’è alcuna via d’uscita per rimandare ancora quel contatto.

Law la bacia e quando si incastra sulle sue labbra dolci e morbide, quando ci preme appena sopra la bocca, non arriva il sollievo che avrebbe sperato, quel sapore di esperienza ormai provata che lo aiuta a ridimensionare quasi subito i suoi desideri. Fa male e basta e fa ancora più male sentire il corpo di Orihime immobile sotto le sue dita, mentre le sue labbra si schiudono, lo lasciano impegnare entrambi in un bacio più profondo, gli permettono persino di sollevare l’altra mano e chiudere il palmo sulla sua guancia, su quella pelle cedevole e burrosa che sembra fatta apposta per affondarci le dita dentro, come fosse una nuvoletta.

Orihime sussulta a quel contatto, si aggrappa con la mano che non le sta stringendo, alla sua felpa come se stesse disperatamente cercando di non finire con la testa sott’acqua, freme quando sente il suo respiro contro la faccia e più ancora il suo profumo – quel sentore quasi sbiadito di un dopobarba costoso e un po’ aspro – che la sommerge e la fa annaspare, mentre la sua testa è un concerto di grida incoerenti, e quelle che le urlano di stringersi più forte a lui, quelle che le premono sulla colonna vertebrale mentre sta ancora tentando di dominarsi, sembrano più forti di tutte le altre.

È che con Law tutte le sue vecchie certezze continuano a venire spazzate via una dopo l’altra. È difficile guardare con sincerità a ciò che prova per lui, quando ha passato metà della sua vita a costruirsi delle regole precise da seguire, per non soffrire più e per non far soffrire inutilmente chi la circonda, a dirsi che la prossima volta il bacio che avrebbe dato sarebbe stato a qualcuno di speciale, sì, ma avrebbe fatto le cose “per bene”.

E che cosa significa quel “fare le cose per bene”, a pensarci adesso non lo sa neanche lei, perché forse ha esagerato, a caricare quello sconosciuto che un giorno sarebbe arrivato nella sua vita della responsabilità terribile di doverle far fare pace con il suo passato e contemporaneamente provvedere a tutto il suo futuro, infondendole in cuore una sicurezza che non potrebbe mai avere, con nessuno, perché non c’è giorno in cui si svegli che non le riservi qualche sorpresa, gradita o sgradita che sia.

E allora, mentre le sue labbra sono ancora premute sulle sue – troppo calde per essere quelle di una persona che in pieno inverno dovrebbe morire di freddo – Orihime non sa più che fare, vuole solo che il martellare assordante del suo cuore nelle sue orecchie smetta, perché è già fin troppo confusa di suo.

Law ci prova a staccarsi, a riprendere fiato, ma ha appena allontanato le labbra da lei che finisce a fissarla di sotto gli occhi socchiusi, osserva la sua bocca arrossata e schiusa nel tentativo di regolarizzare il respiro e le sue dita le scivolano sotto il mento e le sollevano un po’ la testa, prima di tuffarsi di nuovo su di lei e sentire la sua mano che scioglie la presa sulla sua felpa, solo per risalire fino ad aggrapparsi al suo collo e starebbe quasi per abbandonarsi alla spinta naturale verso il suo corpo, quando le sue ginocchia cozzano contro quelle di lei e si ferma, e fa così male che riesce a malapena ad allontanarsi, tutto chinato in una posa scomoda che gli sta uccidendo la schiena.

Orihime sospira, un sospiro basso e lento che fa tremare entrambi, e poi riapre piano gli occhi, si riabitua poco alla volta alla sua presenza, a dover ricambiare il suo sguardo che la cerca, in trepidante attesa di sapere se ha rovinato tutto o se c’è ancora uno spazio di manovra per uscire fuori da quella situazione che più incasinata di così non potrebbe essere.

«Io…».

Orihime tossisce, la voce arrochita dalla voglia di non parlare ma di aggrapparsi alla sua nuca e spingerselo di nuovo contro. Le era mancata quella sensazione, quel modo di toccare qualcuno e di essere toccata da qualcuno spinta dal desiderio bruciante di consumarsi fra le sue mani, e le era mancato ancora di più sentirsi _ricambiata_ in quel desiderio disperante.

Eppure «Io… sono… sono confusa…» mormora, ancora ubriacata da quel bacio, la mano di Law ancora premuta piano sul suo polso e le sue iridi dorate appena offuscate da quelle parole. Orihime vorrebbe dire altro ma la sua mente è drammaticamente vuota e il silenzio si fa sempre più pesante a ogni secondo che passa, finché Law non lascia la presa sul suo polso.

È come ricadere bruscamente a terra dopo essere rimasti sospesi per aria troppo a lungo ma poi il ragazzo si stropiccia gli occhi e le nasconde la sua espressione, mentre le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso amaro e replica, con la stessa incertezza nella voce: «Anche io, Raggio di Sole, anche io…».

Orihime sa che tutto ciò di cui non hanno bisogno in questo momento è proprio il contatto fisico ma non ci riesce, non riesce a non avvicinarsi e stringersi fra i palmi la mano del ragazzo che se ne sta mezza abbandonata sul ginocchio: «Forse dobbiamo… rifletterci un po’ su? Non… non escludiamo niente a priori, proviamo… a capire?».

Law rigira la mano in quella presa, fino a intrecciare le dita con le sue, un’alternanza perfetta di chiari e scuri che sembra uscita da un quadro sugli opposti che si attraggono, e resta a fissarla mentre commenta con una malinconia che non accenna a placarsi e fargli riprendere il controllo della situazione: «Dici che nella nostra condizione non siamo abbastanza lucidi da fare una scelta sensata, eh?».

Orihime freme appena ma non lascia la presa, mentre anche il suo sguardo ambrato si fissa sulle loro dita intrecciate, su tutti quei tatuaggi di cui vorrebbe conoscere la ragione, e alla fine esclama, quasi a fatica: «Law tu sei molto… molto… davvero molto carino ma… tu vorresti un rapporto senza impegni… io vorrei una relazione a lungo termine… avere la sicurezza di questa cosa fin da subito… penso che dobbiamo capire cosa siamo disposti a rischiare tutti e due, non trovi?».

A Orihime fa male l’idea di separarsi da Law, di non poter godere più di quella compagnia tranquilla e sarcastica, di dover smettere di abbandonarsi a quelle confidenze affettuose, perché il rimpianto finirebbe per rovinare anche la loro amicizia, fino a lasciare solo un muro di ghiaccio e incomprensione fra loro. Non vuole lasciare la sua mano e non vuole farlo neanche Law, che fra gli abbracci morbidi e le parole rassicuranti di Orihime si è adagiato come in un nido piccolo e caldo, ma non è così idealista da ignorare che i suoi sentimenti per lei si sono complicati al punto che qualsiasi scelta gli sembra carica di pesanti controindicazioni.

«Ah, forse non hai tutti i torti, Raggio di Sole… forse è meglio prenderci un po’ di tempo per pensare… ma spero che questo non significhi non vederci più» la incalza e quel timore sembra premere improvvisamente alla bocca del suo stomaco, come un’imminente presagio di perdita, ma Orihime fa l’unica cosa in grado di rilassarlo.

Orihime sorride, piano, con malinconia, e scuote il capo: «A me piace stare con te, Law, quindi… certo che no, non voglio smettere di vederti solo perché stiamo decidendo se restare amici e basta o… beh, approfondire il rapporto».

Law sospira sommessamente, lanciandole un’occhiata di sottecchi, e poi si districa piano dalla sua presa, come a farle capire che non vuole interrompere quel contatto fisico per tirarsi indietro, ma ha bisogno di mettere qualche distanza fra loro, per riprendere a parlare con lucidità e uscire fuori da quell’impasse senza troppi imbarazzi.

«In ogni caso l’invito a restare qui non cambia» conclude, rimettendosi a sedere in una posizione composta e riacchiappando il libro di anatomia, scivolato frattanto per terra.

«Sei davvero sicuro che non ti do… non ti do fastidio?» indaga quietamente Orihime, restandosene con un gomito contro lo schienale del divano e le gambe ripiegate sui cuscini e Law sorride, recuperando il suo contegno più freddo e sarcastico, mentre «Sei molto bella, Raggio di Sole, ma sono un uomo civile, non ho problemi di autocontrollo».

Orihime annuisce e per un momento tutto tace, prima che il rumore di sottofondo della radio si sostituisca prepotentemente a quello dei loro pensieri, e li riporti a una finta normalità tutta sguardi di sottecchi che si evitano accuratamente e frasi di circostanza, se solo si urtano per sbaglio. Poi ci pensa il libro di anatomia e il fatto che Law butti giù un’annotazione che a Orihime ricorda un avvertimento importante e allora lo interrompe, picchiettando con l’unghia sulle pagine per richiamare la sua attenzione, a riportare la tensione a livelli tollerabili.

Law la lascia parlare, si appoggia a braccia larghe contro i cuscini, si ritrova a interromperla di tanto in tanto per aggiungere qualche osservazione o farle una domanda mirata, e si ritrovano vicini ma distratti abbastanza da non fare troppo caso alla sottile tensione che rende tutti i loro gesti incredibilmente esasperati da un’attenzione più alta del normale.

I minuti passano senza che ci facciano troppo caso ma se l’insonnia di Law si rivela quasi provvidenziale quando ha bisogno di dedicarsi solo allo studio come se non ci fosse un domani, Orihime ha avuto una giornata sfiancante e dopo tutti i batticuori il sonno arriva quasi all’improvviso, mentre l’adrenalina cala e la lascia spossata e priva di ogni voglia di reazione. Si abbandona con gli occhi pesanti fra i cuscini e scivola senza volere contro la spalla di Law, che questa volta ha abbastanza prontezza da non sobbalzare subito ma si limita a voltarsi e osservarla, placidamente addormentata contro di lui.

Solleva il braccio e la lascia accoccolarsi contro il suo petto, quasi lo avesse preso per un cuscino un po’ spigoloso, e cerca di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo libro. Orihime è calda abbastanza che non ha neanche bisogno di cercare una coperta, mentre fuori la neve continua a scendere e ingombra le strade, perché gli sembra di avere davvero un piccolo sole caldo raggomitolato fra le braccia, e il suo calore gli pesa sul cuore con tutta la sua prepotenza.

Sospira perché sono appena le dieci e mezza di sera e per lui è come dire le cinque del pomeriggio ma quell’abbraccio lo tenta. Non è tanto un desiderio fisico, però, quanto l’impulso insopprimibile di restare intrappolato fra le sue braccia, di sentire che gli resterà vicino qualsiasi decisione prenderanno insieme, di crogiolarsi in quel calore soffocante e pieno di responsabilità che gli sembra così consolatorio.

Neanche se ne accorge quando si addormenta, è più un lento scivolare nell’incoscienza che lo fa sprofondare completamente nell’ombra protettiva di Orihime. Quando si risveglieranno, quando sarà giorno e dovranno tornarsene ognuno alle sue occupazioni, avranno di che sentirsi imbarazzati e compiaciuti per essersi addormentati in quella posa, ma al momento non gli interessa. Non ha voglia di farsi domande, solo di farsi catturare completamente da quel torpore tranquillo che non gli capita di provare spesso, e così dorme, con una guancia premuta contro il suo capo e il profumo rassicurante dei suoi capelli che lo intossica dolcemente, come una boccata d’etere.


	5. #05: I hope you never change, I hope you never go

_You came along to change the grade_   
_To raise the bar I'd made of late_   
_You came along to raise the stakes_   
_To tend to me and my mistakes_   
_I can't pretend that I could be_   
_The man you said you saw in me_   
_But hang around and I'll try and land this thing_   
_**(Blind Pilots | The Cooper Temple Clause)**_

 

«Mi sembrava di ricordare che tu odiassi la Festa della Rinascita».

La voce di Robin è una carezza calda e soffice che gli attraversa i timpani all’improvviso, arrivando dall’altro lato del tavolino, dove sta sorseggiando con tutta calma una tazza ricolma di un caffè abbastanza nero da fare il paio con i lunghi capelli lisci che le ricadono sulle spalle. Law ricambia lo sguardo beffardo dei suoi occhi nocciola con un sorrisetto sarcastico e si appoggia contro lo schienale della sua sedia di legno, le dita intrecciate davanti alla sua tazza di tè.

«Infatti non sono qui per festeggiare proprio niente» bercia con fare laconico e si nasconde opportunamente dietro un sorso molto lungo del suo tè nero, il vapore che si spande davanti ai suoi occhi e il calore scottante della bevanda che quasi minaccia di ustionargli l’esofago. Robin non sembra per nulla turbata da quel suo tentativo di chiusura improvvisa, tutt’altro.

La tazzina di ceramica bianca ritorna sul suo piattino coordinato in un tintinnio sottile e secco e lei si sporge appena, appoggiando il mento su una mano mentre lo squadra discretamente e ribatte: «Quindi sei qui solo per quell’appuntamento».

«Non è un appuntamento, è che potrebbe capitarmi di incontrarla facilmente con tutta questa gente in giro».

Law è anche più sensibile del solito all’argomento, Robin sa leggere con facilità negli atteggiamenti degli altri ma l’amico è praticamente un libro aperto per lei, di cui conosce ogni paragrafo e ogni virgola fuori posto con delicata precisione. Lo vede nella postura contratta e nei lati delle narici che impallidiscono sottilmente che quell’insinuazione, in questo momento, tocca un nervo scopertissimo.

«Allora perché ti sei assicurato per telefono dell’orario preciso in cui incontrarvi davanti al cinema?» lo incalza, nonostante tutto, con la stessa precisione chirurgica che Law comincia già a vantare nelle sue piccole esercitazioni.

Law se ne resta con la tazza sospesa a mezz’altezza di fronte al viso e prova a fulminarla con il suo sguardo più feroce ma con la ieratica tranquillità di Robin e del suo sorriso perennemente sardonico c’è poco da fare, quindi posa la tazza sul tavolo in uno sbuffo scocciato e si passa una mano fra gli scompigliati capelli neri.

«Tanto per cominciare l’invito al cinema l’ho rifiutato» precisa, agitandole davanti al viso un minacciosissimo dito indice, ma Robin chiude lentamente le palpebre e replica a stretto giro: «Per mantenere le distanze, immagino».

«Perché dovrei voler mantenere le distanze da una mia carissima amica?» sibila Law a denti stretti, sottolineando le “s” di quell’aggettivo con il fare di un serpente strisciante, e Robin ha già pronta la controbattuta.

«Appunto. Perché continui a essere soltanto un’amica e non rischi di diventare… qualcosa di più».

«Mpf, conosci bene la mia politica al riguardo del “qualcosa di più”, Antiquaria».

A quel punto il ragazzo si poggia molto meno rigidamente contro lo schienale e incrocia le gambe, abbracciandosi un ginocchio fra i palmi, come se avesse finalmente ritrovato il filo di quella conversazione infernale e fosse sicurissimo di essere già nella ragione.

Peccato che Robin non la pensi allo stesso modo: lo sa che significa quando Law le chiede di uscire a “prendersi un caffè assieme”, non è la prima crisi di convinzione a cui assiste ma comincia a pensare che forse non sia più il momento delle sarcastiche ma gentili insinuazioni. Forse è il caso di sfoderare quel crudo realismo che fa sobbalzare ben più di un interlocutore.

«Sai, è proprio questa storia della “politica” che non mi torna. Dici di voler essere libero da ogni condizionamento ma appena ti si presenta un caso… come dire… anomalo? Cominci a parlare di regole da seguire in modo ferreo, invece di darti lo spazio di seguire l’ispirazione del momento».

«Che cosa mi staresti consigliando, esattamente?» la incalza Law, stringendo le palpebre mentre la fissa quasi fuori fuoco, ma gli è difficile alzare le difese quando la voce calda e pacata di Robin gli solletica i timpani, costringendolo a mettere da parte la sua ostinata diffidenza per provare a darle ascolto, anche quando cerca di mettere in discussione principi che ritiene inderogabili.

«Non ti consiglio niente, ti invito solo a notare che è un ossimoro dichiarare di voler prendere una relazione sentimentale così come viene e poi imporsi ogni volta di tagliare i ponti non appena le cose rischiano di diventare serie. Forse è il caso di smetterla di nascondersi dietro alle parole per non affrontare le proprie paure».

Robin potrebbe sfruttare quei quattro anni di differenza che corrono fra loro due per darsi arie di donna vissuta ma non è saccente né irritante il tono della sua voce, mentre gli srotola davanti al viso l’evidenza delle sue contraddizioni. E poi tace e lo fissa, il caffè ormai terminato sul fondo della tazzina, sporco di granelli scuri e di un alone brunastro, lo fissa con quel suo sorriso enigmatico che gli fa perdere le staffe perché, no, non è possibile che tutta quella calma sia imbottigliata tanto bene in un unico essere umano.

«Mi stavo nascondendo anche quando le cose fra noi non hanno funzionato?».

Law non vorrebbe ritirare in mezzo certi casi in fondo risolti del passato, situazioni che a dirla tutta nemmeno lo fanno soffrire, perché con Robin è sempre andato tutto straordinariamente liscio, anche troppo, in una mancanza di opposizione che a volte gli ha fatto persino dubitare ci tenesse a lui.

Ma Robin sorride e non è uno dei suoi sorrisi sarcastici, è un’espressione consolante, persino materna, che lascia Law spiazzato mentre la donna gli spiega: «Le cose fra noi hanno sempre funzionato, se ci pensi, semplicemente siamo sempre stati amici, anche quando abbiamo deciso di farci compagnia in altri modi. E poi abbiamo smesso quando quel momento è… scemato?».

«Perché non dovrebbe essere la stessa cosa con Raggio di Sole, allora? Sto saltando quella fase perché lei ha un altro modus operandi, tutto qui» insiste Law e più parla più gli sembra che quel ragionamento così logico non stia in piedi neanche per sbaglio, non se proprio lui che si vanta di catalogare le persone al primo sguardo si ricorda che, in quel caso, ognuna andrebbe incasellata in un rapporto ben diverso.

E Orihime Inoue non fa parte della categoria con cui si accompagna di solito per evitare certi contraccolpi.

«Se fosse la stessa cosa, non soffriresti così, mio Tormentato Tenebroso».

Robin si fa suadente, mentre gli sfiora le dita artigliate nervosamente contro la superficie di legno liscia e fredda del tavolo, e gli ricorda che anche lei sa inventarsi convincenti soprannomi che spiegano fin troppo bene l’essenza della persona che ha davanti.

Law si lascia andare a un sorrisetto sbruffone, nonostante tutto, ma non muove la mano, mentre la lascia parlare, coglie la nota di preoccupazione che le incrina la voce calma e dà un senso di sottile urgenza ai consigli che gli rivolge: «Hai la faccia di uno che non dorme la notte, anche più del solito. Forse dovresti chiederti se rischieresti di sacrificare la tua libertà con lei, o se non lo stai facendo già adesso, impedendoti di provare qualcosa di nuovo. Non eri tu, quello curioso di provare tutto?».

«Preferirei non provare sofferenze non necessarie».

Quella piccola e forzata ammissione scavalca le labbra sottile di Law in un sussurro quasi inudibile, che prega di depositarsi fra i piattini e i cucchiaini sporchi ed essere dimenticata ma Robin solleva la mano, sfiora con la punta dell’indice il manico della sua tazzina e pare riafferrarlo all’ultimo secondo, proprio un attimo prima che evapori.

«Ti sei già messo in condizione di soffrire quando ti sei affezionato a lei e, credimi, non era qualcosa che potessi comandare con la tua mente. E poi è una persona buona, non mi sembra desiderosa di approfittare della tua… debolezza».

La sua migliore amica non si prodiga in complimenti, esattamente quanto lui, e che abbia preso in simpatia il suo timido Raggio di Sole sarebbe anche un buon segno, non fosse che lui certi segnali non li vuole cogliere, preferisce sbruffare un: «E quindi secondo te la soluzione è lasciarsi andare, eh?».

«La soluzione è che tu faccia quello che ti senti. Ma non sarai mai al sicuro dal dolore di una perdita, sta a te decidere se vuoi lasciarti limitare o vuoi essere libero di vivere la tua vita fino in fondo».

Robin lo spiazza già abbastanza con quella risposta, con i suoi modi calmi, con l’equidistanza con cui gli rimette il suo destino in mano e sembra sussurragli: “Ecco, adesso fanne quello che vuoi ma dopo lamentati solo con te stesso” e lui sarebbe già abbastanza spaesato, se non fosse che i suoi acuti occhi dorati colgono qualcosa nell’angolo più estremo della loro visuale, qualcosa che gli permette di sfilarsi da un discorso che ormai è già concluso.

«Hmpf, parli bene, tanto non ne sei dentro fino al collo! In ogni caso… la “persona buona” sta uscendo proprio ora dall’Odeon quindi vedremo come andrà a finire» conclude, puntando un indice tatuato oltre la vetrina che divide l’interno del bar dal marciapiede e lo sguardo nocciola di Robin deve scavalcare una consistente e fin troppo spessa ressa di persone molto incappottate, prima di ritrovare l’obiettivo.

«Oh, sono proprio curiosa di conoscere le prossime puntate della storia» sorride, quando finalmente la coglie, occupata a parlottare con i suoi due migliori amici. Law si è già alzato per pagare il conto, prima che lei possa dirgli alcunché, e non le resta che recuperare la borsa e il suo lungo giaccone nero, per ripararsi senza troppe premure dall’aria gelida e tagliente di neve già caduta che spazza le strade fin troppo popolate della capitale.

«Umpf, non ti emozionare troppo, tanto i risultati potranno essere soltanto due» la rimbecca Law, ammantandosi del suo più cupo pessimismo e guadagnandosi niente più che una risatina complice, mentre varcano la porta girevole del locale e fendono la folla sciamante di adulti e bambini entusiasti con lo stesso passo furtivo. Hanno quasi il sapore di un’apparizione sovrannaturale, intabarrati nel nero dei loro vestiti e dei loro capelli e in altri tempi Law si crogiolerebbe pure nella sensazione di guardarsi dal di fuori e notare che, sì, sono proprio fighi quando camminano uno accanto all’altra, ma francamente tutta la sua tensione nervosa è ora concentrata in un unico punto davanti ai suoi occhi, un po’ spostato verso sinistra.

Scanserebbe la gente a manate, se non avesse paura di fare brutta figura, ma dopo pochi metri eccola lì, abbagliante nel suo cappottino verde troppo morbido e con un buffo cappello di lana che fa il paio con la sua sciarpona. Non porta i capelli sciolti come al solito, Orihime, ma raccolti stretti in una lunga treccia castana che le ricade su una spalla e le dà un’aria più ordinata, direbbe addirittura più seria, cosa che non contribuisce affatto a renderlo tranquillo.

Non fa a tempo a pensare che ci sia qualcosa di drammaticamente severo, quella sera, nel suo profilo dolce, che la ragazza si gira e lo vede e le sue guance piene si sollevano sotto il sorriso grandissimo che gli rivolge, senza neanche premurarsi di nascondere tutte le emozioni che prova in sua presenza. Tutta quella sincerità lo imbarazza mostruosamente, neanche fosse lui stesso a presentarsi davanti a tutte quelle persone spogliato di ogni schermo, con i suoi sentimenti spiegati tanto impudicamente perché tutti li guardino.

«Oh, ciao! Sei già qui?» esclama Orihime, sollevando una mano inguantata e agitandola nella sua direzione, mentre Law si limita a sollevare la sua, di mano, e rivolgere un cenno circolare a tutti i presenti sotto… sì, sotto lo sguardo tutt’altro che amichevole di Ichigo Kurosaki e Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Oh, ma loro due in fondo sono ostacoli di poco conto.

«Beh, sì, io e l’Antiquaria eravamo al Gatto di Cenere e stavamo… uh… aspettandovi».

È una mossa rischiosissima quella lì, tanto più che Law non ha calcolato affatto di ammettere di essere in fremente attesa della sua comparsa, ma Orihime non è quel tipo di persona, non lo aspetta al varco, pronta ad approfittare delle sue debolezze. Orihime arrossisce, per il freddo e per altro, si porta una mano alla bocca e poi gli rivolge uno sguardo _di scusa_ , pigolando un: «Ma non dovevi restare tutto questo tempo ad aspettarmi! Non sarebbe successo niente di male se fossi arrivato con qualche minuto in ritardo».

Le mani di lei – anzi, le muffole bianche, a essere precisi – si posano sulle sue e in altri momenti Law si godrebbe anche quel contatto fisico mediato, peccato che Robin ridacchi alle sue spalle, anche se non può vederla, e Ichigo e Grimmjow, beh… dire che sussultino e si mettano in posizione di _offesa_ è un pallido eufemismo.

Dovrebbe spendere la serata in ben altre faccende ma non si tirerà indietro, se sarà il caso di punzecchiare a dovere quei due fratelli non adottati né richiesti che non si impicciano abbastanza dei fatti loro.

«Avresti potuto venire al cinema con noi come ti aveva chiesto Orihime e avremmo evitato tutto questo».

Eccolo.

È l’Istrice Arancione a parlare, dei due a Law è sempre sembrato il più civile, sicuramente quello che sa mettere in fila quattro parole invece di far parlare solo i pugni, come il suo compagno di vita dai bicipiti sicuramente più grossi del suo cervello. È un piacere raro che lui possa sovrastare entrambi di più di qualche centimetro e, per quanto si vanti del suo distacco e della sua maturità, quell’osservazione mentale puzza di bambinata, mentre si volta nella loro direzione per rimbeccarli con un sorrisetto irritante.

«Non mi piace il cinema, non volevo essere di peso a Orihime e impedirle di godersi un bel film in santa pace».

Law vede già la consueta espressione di stizza mal repressa far capolino sul volto dei due ragazzi e sarebbe ancora più insinuante, non fosse che lo sguardo castano di Robin gli sta trapanando la nuca in un guizzo di consapevolezza, perché ha appena sparato una cazzata grossa come una casa. Non piacergli il cinema? A lui? Come dire che Rufy è vegetariano, una bestemmia.

«Che cagata!» commenta assai laconicamente Grimmjow, facendo sentire per la prima volta nella serata la sua voce roca, e solleva un gomito, poggiandolo sulla spalla del suo ragazzo – e la maglietta a maniche lunghe che porta sopra la giacca si solleva scoprendogli la pancia, giusto per ricordare che c’è qualcuno lì in mezzo che teme il freddo anche meno di Law – come a dire che sono pronti ad attaccare al minimo granello di polvere che caschi sul suolo nel modo sbagliato.

È a quel punto che accade. Law non credeva che Orihime potesse provare sentimenti eccessivamente negativi, nonostante abbia imparato a conoscerne i difetti, ma il fatto è che le sue sopracciglia si corrugano e le sue labbra si piegano verso il basso nella più terribile espressione di insofferenza, mentre i suoi occhi color miele squadrano i due amici con la riprovazione di una mamma arrabbiata.

«Ragazzi» esordisce e gli lascia le mani, voltandosi nella loro direzione impettita e dritta come un fuso; non importa che arrivi a stento al metro e sessanta, Ichigo e Grimmjow sembrano improvvisamente molto poco a loro agio sotto il suo sguardo severo e soprattutto sotto l’onda di quella voce che resta così quieta da mettere i brividi per la sua innaturalezza.

«Fate i bravi. Ne abbiamo già discusso e se dovete fare così, potete anche procedere al Lungofiume Shuutara e ci vediamo lì per i fuochi».

Orihime è a disagio, per tutta una serie di buone e meno buone ragioni ma soprattutto perché detesta litigare, tanto più in pubblico e con due delle persone che gli sono più care. Ma c’è un fastidio che la tormenta da mesi e l’arrivo di Law nella sua vita c’entra solo in parte. Ha sempre accettato con rassegnato divertimento le intrusioni di Grimmjow e Ichigo nella sua vita privata, un po’ per colpa di quella sudditanza perenne dei suoi sentimenti nei confronti di entrambi, un po’ perché insieme a Tatsuki sono tutto il mondo che abbia mai avuto, una famiglia per cui una volta avrebbe sacrificato tutto.

Anche la sua vita privata.

La consapevolezza non era arrivata tutta in una volta, il muro apparentemente intonso della sua vita si era crepato un piccolo cedimento alla volta. Law era arrivato dopo, quando il lento risveglio del suo orgoglio bistrattato aveva cominciato a mandarle i primi segnali d’insofferenza, ma si poteva dire che li aveva disposti tutti sul tavolo in bella vista solo quella mattina, che doveva essere di festa ed era diventata di discussione.

«Oh, quindi ci vediamo alle otto e mezza all’uscita dell’Odeon? Va benissimo, se preferisci così! A stasera, allora, non studiare troppo!».

Orihime aveva richiuso il telefono in una ridda di sensazioni contrastanti che andavano dalla delusione all’aspettativa euforica, perché Law aveva rifiutato senza mezzi termini l’idea di andare al cinema tutti e quattro assieme ma la sua controproposta di assistere allo spettacolo dei fuochi artificiali di mezzanotte assieme l’aveva altrettanto spiazzata.

«Che fa, non viene? Certo che si fa desiderare un po’ troppo, ‘sto qui!».

La voce di Ichigo era arrivata alle sue spalle, sentenziosa e affilata come la lama di un pugnale nella sua schiena, e si era rafforzata della risata grassa e sprezzante di Grimmjow, disteso sul divano del suo soggiorno come se fosse quello di casa sua.

«Sì ma mi ha invitato a vedere i fuochi assieme sul lungofiume!» aveva replicato lei, voltandosi e infarcendo quelle parole di un entusiasmo quasi forzato, più per convincere l’amico che per se stessa. Conosceva ormai Law Trafalgar da abbastanza tempo per sapere che in quelle faccende bisognava procedere con lui a piccoli passi, e se lui non si era mai permesso di pressarla per avere qualcosa di più dalla loro amicizia, lei finora aveva fatto altrettanto. E poi nel loro codice non scritto, tutto studiato per mantenere entrambi in un equilibrio precario, gli appuntamenti ufficiali non dovevano esistere ma solo i non tanto casuali incontri per passare una serata insieme.

Tutto questo ovviamente Ichigo e Grimmjow non lo sapevano e non lo capivano, nonostante nemmeno la loro unione fosse nata sotto i sacri crismi delle relazioni “normali”. E difatti lo sguardo castano di Ichigo si era fissato su di lei con un’apprensione che in altri tempi Orihime avrebbe trovato dolce ma che adesso le suonava solo come un’intrusione quasi insultante.

«A fare che? A portarti al Belvedere dei Draghi Celesti? Se ti ci porta per fare quello che ci ho fatto io con Ichigo, stiamo freschi!».

Grimmjow si era intromesso immediatamente, tanto per aggravare una situazione già precaria, ridendosela sotto i baffi finché Ichigo non si era girato per metà sulla sedia, un pugno piantato con stizza sul tavolo, e gli aveva berciato un canzonatorio: «Non mi pare il momento di ricordarci dei nostri anniversari, _caro_ », che lo aveva fatto balzare a sedere e prodursi in un ringhio di avvertimento, come a dire che certe parole non doveva usarle neanche per scherzo.

«Mi dispiace essere così maleducata ma… sono fatti miei, ragazzi».

Orihime si era prodotta in un sbuffo quasi doloroso, prima di cavarsi di bocca quelle parole, e gli sguardi stupiti – no, quello di Grimmjow era compiaciuto, aveva sempre quella tendenza perversa a esaltarsi quando anche lei tirava fuori il suo lato più “aggressivo” – dei suoi due amici non le avevano fatto molto più bene.

L’obiezione di Ichigo era stata prevedibile: «Orihime, lo sappiamo ma… quel tipo ha qualcosa di losco… sembra sempre che abbia voglia di uccidere qualcuno e… tutti quei tatuaggi…».

«Ehi, io ho un tatuaggio! Strafigo!» si era intromesso di nuovo Grimmjow, indignatissimo, e Orihime avrebbe riso della sua stizza fuori posto e della rassegnazione con cui Ichigo si era passato le dita fra gli ispidi capelli arancioni, sbuffando un «Appunto» fuori dai denti, non fosse che c’era ben poco da ridere a sentirsi vaso di coccio fra quei due testardissimi vasi di ferro.

«Quello che Ichigo vuole dire, Hime, è che tu sei troppo buona e ti fidi troppo della gente».

Era stata l’altrettanto prevedibile esclamazione di Grimmjow a diventare la goccia che faceva traboccare il vaso. Orihime si era rizzata a sedere, lo sguardo ambrato che scavalcava la spalla di Ichigo, ancora di fronte a lei, per appuntarsi sugli affilati occhi azzurri dell’amico, mezzo sollevato oltre lo schienale del divano.

Ichigo non l’aveva capito quello sguardo.

«Mi sono fidata di te».

Ichigo non aveva capito nemmeno la gravità improvvisa nella voce dell’amica, né il modo in cui le nocche di Grimmjow si erano aggrappate al cuscino del divano quasi sbiancando, perché gli mancava un tassello fondamentale del puzzle, qualcosa che nessuno dei due gli aveva mai rivelato del loro passato in comune, perché lo conoscevano, si sarebbe sentito in colpa per entrambi, neanche dovesse ritirarsi per un problema che nemmeno gli competeva.

«E che vorresti dire?» aveva ringhiato il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, quasi sulla difensiva, ma a quel punto lo sguardo di Orihime si era addolcito, perché non aveva nulla da rinfacciargli e cominciava davvero a credere di non dover rinfacciare neanche a se stessa l’incommensurabile debolezza di essere stata semplicemente una quindicenne troppo cotta del suo migliore amico.

«Che anche tu sembravi un poco di buono, eppure io ti ho fatto entrare in casa mia e non mi hai mai fatto pentire della mia decisione, perché sei una persona corretta e buona… sotto sotto».

«E a furia di far entrare gente in casa tua, qualcuno se ne approfitta e poi se la svigna quando non ha più bisogno» aveva berciato Grimmjow in ostinata risposta, ormai determinato a provare il suo punto anche a costo di rimettere in discussione certi punti fermi che non avrebbe dovuto mandare all’aria a quel modo. Per immensa fortuna di tutti i presenti, però, Orihime non era mai stata tipo da farsi arrivare il sangue alla testa tanto facilmente e non avrebbe cominciato in quel momento.

Le era sembrata una vittoria personale la calma con cui gli aveva gentilmente rinfacciato che: «Ma tu sei rimasto, Grimmjow. Dopo undici anni sei ancora qui e mi hai sempre aiutato e mi hai voluto bene, anche quando non c’era proprio nulla che potessi darti in cambio. E lo hai fatto anche prima, solo perché avevi deciso di sentirti in debito per un braccio steccato e, lo sai, per me non c’è mai stato nessun credito da riscuotere».

Grimmjow era rimasto zitto, le narici che fremevano d’indignazione mentre si rendeva conto che non c’era molto con cui potesse ribattere, a meno che non volesse farle davvero del male ma il gioco non valeva la candela; persino dal suo punto di vista non aveva alcun senso portare quella discussione all’estremo solo per tenere la sua migliore amica lontana dalle grinfie di quel dottorino saccente. E poi si era intromesso Ichigo, che di tutto quello scambio aveva inteso la superficie, quello che sapeva del passato comune della sua amica e del suo ragazzo, quello che poteva intuire e di cui più tardi avrebbe chiesto delucidazioni a Grimmjow, che era sempre troppo parco di parole importanti.

«È che è strano vederti così… innamorata? Vogliamo solo che tu non faccia qualche scelta sbagliata sull’onda di un’emozione nuova».

Ichigo si era sentito improvvisamente sotto pressione quando lo sguardo di entrambi i presenti si era appuntato su di lui, come a dire che si era perso parecchi passaggi nella sua adolescenza e, sì, Grimmjow avrebbe proprio dovuto parlarci. Era stato però il turno di Orihime di aprire bocca, posargli entrambe le mani bianche sulle nocche nodose e sospirare, ora sì con un tono materno: «Sono già stata innamorata, Ichigo… Più volte di quanto tu non sappia».

Era stato come liberarsi di un peso alle caviglie. Sotto lo sguardo interrogativo e stupito di Ichigo, era stato come se Orihime lasciasse andare tutto quello che aveva tenuto impacchettato fra il cuore e lo stomaco in quei lunghi anni, mentre lasciava che lui obiettasse ancora una volta: «Ma se dovessi farlo solo per non sentirti sola…».

«A me piace stare da sola».

Orihime lo aveva quasi freddato con l’improvvisa sicurezza di quelle parole e non mentiva, ma le sembrava di aver raggiunto una consapevolezza importante per se stessa. Aveva già l’affetto delle persone più importanti della sua vita, le serate in casa con la radio e i suoi adorati libri da colorare e i peluche non la spaventavano. Ne aveva bisogno come aveva bisogno del contatto umano, le piaceva sentire il rumore dei suoi pensieri e se erano troppo sgradevoli, beh, poteva parlarne con chi teneva a lei.

«Ma adesso mi piacerebbe stare in modo diverso con uno dei miei amici» aveva concluso, rendendosi conto che forse non stava usando Law per dimenticare Ichigo e Grimmjow. Forse Law era semplicemente arrivato con il tempismo giusto, mentre le crepe sul muro non più bianco della sua vita si allungavano e lei cominciava a intravedere nuove possibilità dall’altro lato.

Law aveva solo dato la picconata finale, perché potesse sgretolarlo quanto prima.

«E poi anche voi due siete innamorati! Lo sapete meglio di me come ci si sente quando si trova una persona con cui si sta bene, uh?».

Quell’osservazione era stata lo strike finale che mandava tutti i birilli in buca. Grimmjow e Ichigo si erano squadrati con imbarazzato sospetto – perché erano due bambinoni troppo cresciuti e certe cose non riuscivano a dirle ad alta voce nemmeno davanti a lei – e si erano finalmente arresi, promettendole di lasciarle fare ciò che si sentiva.

Era ovvio che la promessa non sarebbe stata mantenuta tanto facilmente, questo Orihime se lo ricorda, mentre li squadra severamente ma a quel punto è la voce calda e divertita di Robin che spezza il ghiaccio.

«La prossima volta prova a invitarlo a un film dell’orrore, Orihime, accetterà di corsa».

«Oh, Robin, che maleducata che sono, non ti ho nemmeno salutata per bene!» si riscuote Orihime, graziando i suoi amici dall’ennesimo sguardo del terrore e dirigendosi verso l’amica, per stringerle le mani lunghe e laccate di viola in una stretta entusiasta delle sue morbide muffole di lana.

«Ma tu non dovevi andare da qualche parte?» le sibila Law tutt’altro che contento di quello smascheramento improvviso ma Robin gli sorride, senza staccare lo sguardo castano da Orihime, e si limita ad accennare al fatto che: «Oh, tanto io ed Emilou dobbiamo vederci al Lungofiume, quindi faremo un po’ di strada insieme».

Se Orihime sembra entusiasta di quell’accenno ed entrambe le donne si ritrovano a parlare dell’ultimo libro di Edgar Allan Poe che Robin le ha prestato, Law si ritrova a camminare esattamente in mezzo a Ichigo e Grimmjow, mentre il peggiore degli scenari possibili si realizza davanti ai suoi occhi e si chiede davvero se questo sia un modo del destino di fargliela pagare per i suoi tentennamenti o il necessario tratto di Purgatorio da attraversare prima di intravedere uno scorcio di Paradiso.

«E così ti piacciono i film dell’orrore, eh?» esclama Ichigo quasi dal nulla, mentre Grimmjow aggiunge, altrettanto a caso: «A me il cinema neanche piace… tranne quello a luci rosse» facendo borbottare una mezza imprecazione infastidita al compagno.

«Dovreste formare un duo comico, dite cose così idiote che sembra ve le prepariate in anticipo».

Law non ci prova neanche per un istante a mediare con quei due, ci va giù duro con tutto l’acido sarcasmo che è in grado di cavarsi fuori dal petto, soprattutto ora che né Orihime né Robin sono a portata d’orecchio. La reazione è istantanea, perché Grimmjow serra i pugni, mentre Ichigo si lascia andare a un sibilo infastidito, prima di rivolgersi a lui con un sorriso tirato: «Noi saremo anche un duo comico ma ci piacerebbe sapere che hai intenzione di combinare con Orihime».

Law si chiede perché, se ha avuto la ventura di innamorarsi di una ragazza orfana, debba sorbirsi l’esame di due quasi-suoceri praticamente insopportabili, ma figurarsi se ha alcuna voglia di tirarsi indietro in una bella tenzone verbale.

«Tutto quello che Raggio di Sole avrà voglia di fare con me» conclude, calcando fin troppo la mano su tutto ciò che quel pronome indefinito può sottintendere, e la malizia è abbastanza da far fremere di indignazione entrambi i suoi accompagnatori.

«Prima di tutto, questo soprannome mi dà fastidio» esordisce Ichigo, sollevando il pollice con fare infastidito ma Law neanche gli lascia il tempo di continuare e completa in un’esclamazione sfrontata: «L’importante è che non dia fastidio a lei».

È a quel punto che una mano di Grimmjow – quel tipo ha le mani pesanti e callose di uno che si guadagna da vivere con i lavori manuali e picchiando la gente, probabilmente – si posa di malagrazia sulla sua spalla e quello lo scuote appena, prima di sottolineare a voce bassa e minacciosa: «Senti, amico, vediamo di capirci una volta e per tutte. Falle qualcosa che non vuole, falla soffrire e ti verremo a cercare per romperti tutte e cinquecento le ossa che hai in corpo».

«Duecentosei. Sono duecentosei le ossa di un corpo umano» lo rimbecca Law con fare saccente, sfidando il suo tagliente sguardo azzurro senza un solo attimo di esitazione, e sente la presa del ragazzo stringersi sempre di più attorno al suo cappotto, ma è Ichigo a sbottare, sibilando alle sue spalle un: «Senti tu…!».

Law non si scompone ma si risistema il bavero del cappotto, ancora sotto la stretta opprimente di Grimmjow, ed esclama con voce altrettanto bassa e funerea, tanto da sembrare uscita da una tomba: «Non sono affari vostri quello che facciamo io e Raggio di Sole nel nostro tempo libero ma, perché lo sappiate, ho tutta l’intenzione di tenere conto dei suoi sentimenti, _io_ ».

Li sta rimproverando per qualche loro mancanza? Potrebbe essere ma né Ichigo né Grimmjow hanno il tempo di reagire, perché un missile bianco e verde si insinua fra loro e afferra Law per un braccio, portandolo qualche passo più avanti e sottraendolo alle loro più che calorose raccomandazioni.

«Law, scusami… scusami se vi interrompo, mi rendo conto che Ichigo e Grimmjow a volte possono essere un po’ troppo… affettuosi» esclama, voltandosi il tempo necessario a lanciare uno sguardo ben poco conciliante ai suoi due amici, ma prima che possano risponderle alcunché, torna a voltarsi e prosegue «Ma al telefono mi dicevi che conoscevi un posto speciale per vedere i fuochi?».

Lo sta toccando. Orihime, nella foga di salvarlo dalle attenzioni esasperate dei due ragazzi, si accorge solo ora di essergli planata contro il braccio con tutta la forza del suo seno tutt’altro che trascurabile e ancora gli sta abbracciando l’avambraccio con troppo entusiasmo, mentre si parlano. Potrebbe dargli fastidio e così prova a staccarsi ma a quel punto Law la sorprende, agganciando delicatamente il braccio al suo e lasciando che continui a camminargli al fianco a braccetto mentre – non può proprio esimersi dal farlo – si volta e lancia un sorrisetto vittorioso ai suoi due rivali.

È il «E quindi siete i migliori amici della cara Orihime, non è così?» che fredda Ichigo e Grimmjow sul posto mentre già stanno tentando la rimonta, poi è Robin con tutto il suo distinto giaccone nero a frapporsi fra loro due e portare il gelo, ben più di quello che già causa la neve agli angoli della strada.

Non è una questione di voler essere freddi con lei ma se Law ai loro occhi sembra a dir poco losco, ebbene, di Robin Nico sono addirittura sicuri che sia un’assassina seriale, di quelli raffinati che dissezionano i cadaveri con estrema cura e magari li servono anche come portata principale agli ospiti ignari. E no, nessuno dei due trova praticabile la strada dell’allontanamento improvviso o, peggio ancora, dell’indifferenza. Si risolvono così a camminare di malavoglia di fianco a quella donna aitante che tiene testa a entrambi anche in quanto a centimetri d’altezza e, per lo meno, ci provano a estorcerle qualche informazione su Law Trafalgar.

Almeno il minimo per non rovinarsi troppo la serata in preda all’ansia.

«Non è esattamente un posto speciale, ti avverto» esordisce già parecchi passi più avanti Law, mentre lascia che la conversazione li conduca a fare uno slalom attento fra la folla a un ritmo più sostenuto, come se davvero avessero una meta da raggiungere in tempi brevi. Lo spettacolo, tuttavia, comincerà solo a mezzanotte e la premura è davvero da bandire per una serata che vogliono passare in piacevole compagnia l’uno dell’altro.

Tutto sta a liberarsi di fastidiose e ingombranti quinte ruote del carro, però.

«È un posto tranquillo… sai dove si trova l’Hotel dei Cinque Astri? Ecco, la piazzetta che dà sul punto più largo del lungofiume. Non ci va molta gente, si accalcano tutti a Piazza 23 gennaio perché, beh, sì c’è il punto d’osservazione più diretto alle montagne. Dalla piazzetta ti becchi un fianco di Monte Foosha che rovina un po’ la visuale ma in compenso ci sono meno persone che ti stanno addosso e quando arrivano in alto i fuochi li vedi comunque».

Law parla e cerca anche di sembrare professionale mentre si spiega ma nella realtà tutta la sua attenzione è concentratissima su quel punto preciso in cui il suo corpo e quello di Orihime sono in contatto, seppure attraverso i vari strati di magliette e cappotti. Le parole di Robin ancora lo tormentano, come un ragazzino molesto che tira palline di carta contro la sua nuca, e il sorriso tranquillo con cui la ragazza esclama un: «Per me non ci sono problemi, non ho mai visto i fuochi da quel punto!» lo fa pentire persino di tenerla così tanto sulla corda.

Ma vorrebbe dirle che anche lei è altrettanto crudele, con quei suoi modi dolci e quell’aspetto incantevole, chi le ha permesso di apparirgli davanti all’improvviso e scombinargli tutti i piani di vita a quel modo?! Law finisce per passarsi una mano tatuata sul viso, come a scacciare via quell’onda di sconforto improvvisa, ma non si accorge che l’attenzione di Orihime è tutta su di lui proprio in quell’istante.

«Oh, ma… non ti senti bene, Law?» gli chiede, preoccupatissima. Lui non è un maniaco ma una persona dotata di perfetto autocontrollo però, se continua a premersi casualmente con tutto il peso prorompente del suo seno mal fasciato dal cappottino contro il suo braccio, sarà costretto a cedere alle sue lusinghe e prometterle qualsiasi cosa per la più banale delle debolezze di carne.

«No… mmh… penso di avere una fitta di fame improvvisa, più che altro» prova a liquidarla brevemente ma come glielo spiega che non c’entra assolutamente con la voglia di ingurgitare cibo? Per sua fortuna Orihime non sembra accorgersi della radice di quei turbamenti ma si limita a lanciare uno sguardo pensoso davanti a sé.

Ci deve andare con i piedi di piombo, no? È che Orihime Inoue ha difficoltà, in questo momento, a non lasciarsi andare all’entusiasmo del momento e diventare eccessivamente affettuosa in sua presenza, ma quel braccio che stringe il suo è caldo e meravigliosamente protettivo e si sente così debole e sciocca a volercisi abbandonare contro e chiedere di più di quel contatto che non sfiora nemmeno la loro pelle nuda.

«E se prendessimo qualcosa in rosticceria? Con tutte queste persone, sarebbe un’impresa trovare posto in un locale» esclama all’improvviso, trovando la soluzione a quel piccolo impasse. Deve ancora capire se quella loro passeggiatina sia solo un appuntamento fra amici o possa preludere a chissà quale svolta impegnativa ma non vuole far pesare quella speranza né su Law né su se stessa e quando lui accenna uno dei suoi sorrisetti sarcastici e: «Sì, non ho voglia di andare al ristorante» le risponde, approfondendo appena la stretta attorno al suo braccio, non ha dubbi di aver scelto la strada più saggia.

La folla sembra un sottofondo non necessario, urtano passanti, scavalcano gruppetti, entrambi ansiosi di non incontrare nessun amico troppo caloroso che abbia voglia di infilarsi nella conversazione e separarli improvvisamente per intrattenerli in qualche discorso che al momento sarebbe solo superfluo a dir poco. Quando arrivano alla rosticceria riescono persino a scansare un ex-compagno di corso di Orihime che è in vena di chiacchiere malinconiche di fine anno e le domande della ragazza al bancone, che frequentava il fratello del migliore amico del cugino di un assistente di studio di Doflamingo.

Quando Orihime addenta con gusto un angolino bollente di fiori di zucca e mozzarella della sua pizzetta quadrata e Law stacca un pezzo del suo saltimbocca, rigirandoselo fra le dita con sospetto prima di addentarlo, le seccature sembrano ormai lontane e persino Ichigo e Grimmjow non si scorgono più all’orizzonte.

«Certo che si lamentano del calo demografico ma questa città mi sembra pure troppo piena di gente» borbotta Law, mentre imboccano un vicolo laterale che si inerpica fra le case del quartiere storico, dalle facciate scabre e sbiadite che raccontano tutti i loro secoli di vita a una sola occhiata.

«Beh, è così a tutte le feste della Rinascita!» replica Orihime e la sua voce per un istante si fa più lontana, mentre fra una gomitata colpevole e la mano che regge la pizzetta tenuta ben lontana da passanti che le sfrecciano accanto con poco riguardo, cerca di riguadagnare il passo.

«Diciamo che… ecco vieni qui…».

La mano grande e scura di Law le circonda un polso, afferrandola piano e impedendole di perdersi, mentre se la tira più vicino finché non è di nuovo a portata della sua voce bassa. È a quel punto che con tono infastidito da quella marmaglia inopportuna, esclama: «Diciamo che mi piace starmene per i fatti miei. Detesto i luoghi affollati e questa festa… fanno troppo casino».

«Quindi non ti piace la folla? Però è bello vedere tutte queste persone così allegre! Per una sera pensano solo alla festa e ci sono tutte queste luci e il cenone… anche se un po’ ti capisco, io preferisco passarlo a casa con tutti gli amici seduti attorno a un tavolo».

Orihime comincia a parlare al suo solito tono ma presto le parole escono a raffica dalla sua bocca, quando si rende conto che nella foga di tenersela vicina Law ha finito per stringerle la mano libera, muffola di lana e tutto. Continuano a camminare come due bambini che giocano a tenersi per mano, qualcosa che fa accelerare i battiti del suo cuore, sì, ma di una paura sottile che il ragazzo si accorga di cosa sta facendo e si stacchi immediatamente, lasciandola sola nel mezzo di quel vicolo meno affollato del corso principale, come in mezzo a un mare piatto circondato da null’altro che acqua per chilometri e chilometri.

«Sì ma pochi. Gli amici, dico, o si finisce in uno di quei casini con tanto di giochi da tavolo, bambini urlanti che ti si attaccano alle gambe – se sei adulto, se sei un bambino, adulti rompiscatole che ti sprimacciano le guance come se fossi un cuscino – e arrivi a mezzanotte che non capisci neanche più che giorno dell’anno è!».

Law la sente la mano di Orihime nella sua, seppure attraverso il filtro spesso e pungente dei guanti, ma non  si stacca. Non vuole perderla nella folla ma, soprattutto, non gli dispiace e se ne è accorto – è pure troppo attento a lei, questa sera – che la ragazza sta facendo di tutto per fingere indifferenza di fronte a quel contatto ma le sue guance sono troppo rosse per essere semplicemente colpa del freddo. Alle sue considerazioni, però, la vede sorridere, il muso sporco di olio, mentre addenta un altro morso della sua pizzetta ed esclama, ricambiando piano la sua stretta: «Ma come fai a non soffrire il freddo con questo tempo? Giri anche col cappotto mezzo aperto!».

«A me piace il freddo, di certo lo sopporto più del caldo» replica lui, facendo spallucce, mentre finalmente sbucano nel viale antistante il lungofiume. Ci sono meno persone, lì, e quasi tutte stanno invariabilmente dirigendosi nella zona opposta alla loro.

«Invece mi sa che tu non sei esattamente una creatura delle nevi» conclude, squadrandola dal cappellino morbido di lana bianca agli stivaletti beige che spuntano di sotto l’orlo ampio della lunga gonna rosa pallido. Orihime annuisce e dà un ultimo morso alla sua pizzetta, ripulendosi la bocca alla bell’e meglio con il fazzoletto che la avvolgeva, prima di deglutire rumorosamente.

«La neve è bellissima! Però, sì, ammetto di essere un po’ freddolosa…» esclama, quasi scusandosi, e a Law viene da ridere, perché Orihime sembra sempre sul principio di chiedere perdono per troppe cose. Dev’essere per quello che attira così tanto un certo tipo di persone, è difficile ignorare il senso di protezione che gli risveglia in petto, neanche avesse voluto farle da scudo verso qualsiasi interferenza esterna, fossero pure intemperie naturali.

«Oh, un attimo solo…» esclama Orihime ma poi si blocca, mentre il suo sguardo ambrato saltella dal fazzoletto sporco di olio e mozzarella alle loro mani ancora strette assieme, finché non si decide a sciogliersi dalla sua presa per raggiungere il cestino della spazzatura più vicino. Quando torna a voltarsi, Law se ne sta poggiato di spalle contro la ringhiera del lungofiume e la sta osservando in silenzio, e lei si ravvia una ciocca di capelli sfuggita alla treccia dietro l’orecchio, scavalcando il bordo del cappello con tutta la muffola che le impaccia i movimenti, prima di fare un respiro profondo.

Ha bisogno di sedersi o ha sinceramente timore che le gambe non le reggeranno e così lo raggiunge e in un saltello, inaspettatamente agile per il modo in cui è ingolfata, si issa sul pilastrino quadrato di pietra che divide una sezione di ringhiera dall’altra e s’accomoda sulla lastra di marmo scura e liscia che lo sormonta, ritrovandosi per una volta quasi a sovrastare Law.

«Se avevi voglia di sederti sulle panchine, bastava chiedere» prova a proporre lui, osservando con divertita curiosità tutto il procedimento attraverso cui la ragazza si accoccola sul pilastro, come un passerotto panciuto farebbe su un trespolo, ma tutto ciò che riceve è uno scuotere di testa.

«No, mi piace sedermi così! Certo, è un po’ pericoloso ma da qui potrò vedere meglio anche i fuochi!» esclama, sollevando un braccio e puntandolo poco oltre l’Hotel dei Cinque Astri. È una palazzina di cinque anni, ridipinta di fresco di amaranto che fa il paio col verde intenso e sbeccato delle imposte – moltissime chiuse, sono davvero tutti in giro per le strade della capitale – una delle pochissime che sembra aver attraversato intatta i quindici anni di guerre che hanno travagliato Maelstria.

«La conosci la storia di Palazzo Basterbine?» esordisce Orihime, quando lo sguardo le cade sull’hotel, nel tentativo di riempire immediatamente il silenzio fin troppo serio che rischia di calare su di loro, se si prende altro tempo per rifiatare. Law solleva un sopracciglio con fare scettico e: «Che la buona sorte lo ha protetto dalla guerra, perché il suo primo padrone ha fatto tanto bene al feudo minore di Gueira?» esclama, coi gomiti poggiati sulla ringhiera ma lo sguardo dorato tutto rivolto al viso della ragazza.

Lei sorride, per nulla scoraggiata dalla sua risposta aspra, e annuisce, dondolando lentamente i piedi avanti e indietro: «È una storiella divertente! Chissà se da qualche parte nella soffitta gira anche il fantasma del Voivoda Basterbine! Magari con le catene e i vestiti strappati per spaventare gli intrusi! O si presenta in tenuta di gala col cappellone piumato?».

Orihime solleva le braccia, mimando l’andatura goffa e fintamente spaventosa di un fantasma, e sorride di quelle fantasticherie e Law la sente di nuovo, la fitta sottile di malinconia che lo assale ogni volta che le labbra di lei si piegano all’insù. Si volta, fronteggiando il fiume mentre le resta di fianco ed esclama quasi per caso: «Io non credo nella buona sorte, nella fortuna e in tutte queste sciocche credenze. Sono belle favolette ma niente di più. È per questo che non direi che sono stato fortunato a incontrarti…».

Law sospira e tace per un istante, mentre lancia uno sguardo di sottecchi alla ragazza e al sobbalzo addolorato che fa il suo corpo a quelle parole e sa che non dovrebbe tenerla sulla corda, ma risulta difficile persino a lui quello che sta preparandosi a dire: «… piuttosto direi che la casuale catena di coincidenze che ci ha portati a incontrarci è stata molto fortunata, per come la vedo io, perché mi ha permesso di conoscerti».

È a quel punto che Law si permette di voltare il capo e si trova di fronte il suo sorriso largo e imbarazzato che spunta tutto fuori dall’orlo della sciarpa e, dannazione, Robin ha proprio ragione e a lui non piace trovarsi dalla parte del torto, figurarsi ammetterlo. Vorrebbe quasi baciarla ma questa volta tocca a Orihime parlare e c’è ancora quel peso sullo stomaco che le impedisce di tirare fuori ogni parola che si tiene dentro: «Io non lo so se la fortuna esiste ma so che… mi sono sentita molto fortunata ad averti incontrato nel momento giusto, quando… quando ero pronta ad accettare qualcun altro nella mia vita. Vedi Law, a me tu… a me piace molto stare con te».

Diventa difficile, dopo aver passato anni a mascherare con cura i propri sentimenti, ritrovarsi lì, sotto la luce di un lampione e con la neve fresca che si stacca sotto le suole a guardare di sottecchi qualcuno che potrebbe perdere, a essere troppo sincera, ma Orihime è stanca di tarparsi le ali a quel modo e se crescere deve significare anche uscire fuori da quel guscio stretto ma protettivo in cui si è rifugiata per anni, crede sia arrivato il momento giusto di fare quel sacrificio. È così che volta completamente il capo e fissa il profilo scuro di Law mentre continua: «Abbiamo un sacco di interessi in comune, sei sempre gentile con me anche quando fai il burbero e… nonostante il tuo aspetto cupo, hai un lato profondamente buffo, soprattutto quando ti arrabbi!».

Le scappa da ridere, quando prevedibilmente il ragazzo fa una smorfia poco soddisfatta a quell’ultimo accenno – “buffissima”, per citare le sue parole – ma il suo sorriso sbiadisce, quando Law si volta e la fissa e nei suoi occhi dorati c’è tutto un grumo di parole ancora da dire che lo rendono drammaticamente serio. È dunque davvero convinto di voler complicare così tanto le cose? O forse le ha già complicate a tal punto che qualsiasi passo – in avanti o all’indietro – sarebbe meglio di quello stallo insopportabile?

«A proposito di cupezze… Nonostante tu sia il più splendente Raggio di Sole che abbia mai incontrato, la tua ombra è piuttosto lunga alle tue spalle… e mi piace e non me lo sarei aspettato, da una come te. Ma d’altronde me l’hai detto tu, una delle prime volte che ci siamo parlati, ricordi?».

Law vorrebbe abbracciarla, vorrebbe stringersela contro e baciarla, vorrebbe che tutti quei momenti di dialogo e di scambio di affettuosità amicali potesse trasformarsi in qualcosa di più profondo e coinvolgente, senza doversi reprimere ogni volta, perché non sono quelli i gesti che possono scambiarsi, non finché il loro rapporto è così instabile e qualsiasi altro bacio non è altro che una fuga indulgente da quello che hanno bisogno di dirsi.

«Mi hai detto che non era saggio catalogare le persone, perché tutti nascondiamo i nostri segreti e avevi ragione. Ti ho… sottovalutata e non voglio farlo ancora».

Sa che dovrebbe aggiungere qualcos’altro ma le parole improvvisamente mancano a Law, che se ne resta appoggiato ai suoi avambracci contro il ferro freddo della ringhiera, e guarda Orihime, che si tortura le muffole fra le dita mentre macina parole senza suono fra i denti, finché non si decide a ricambiare il suo sguardo, le guance ora pallide di una serietà quasi pericolosa.

«Sarebbe davvero così brutto provarci? Non lo chiedo solo a te, io… ho passato tanto tempo a credere che avrei dovuto trovare il mio… uh… principe azzurro? Qualcuno con cui stare assieme per sempre, da subito, senza alcun dubbio, ma tu… vorrei stare con te, vorrei provare… qualcosa di diverso dalla semplice amicizia e… vorrei farlo senza false speranze ma vorrei sentirmi coinvolta fino in fondo… non voglio che la nostra amicizia finisca ma non voglio che resti soltanto così, con questa… paura di dire qualcosa di troppo e allontanarci da un giorno all’altro».

Orihime si morde un labbro e le sue iridi ambrate seguono con ansia tutte le minute sfumature di cambiamento delle espressioni sul volto del ragazzo, ogni piccola smorfia che possa preludere a chissà quale duro rifiuto. Vorrebbe sapersi esprimere meglio, perché le parole nella sua mente si incastravano così bene, prima che fosse costretta a esporle e rendersi conto che non bastava, non c’era frase abbastanza convincente a trasmettergli tutto quello che prova per lui.

E poi Law sospira, un sospiro che il vento che si alza in una folata tagliente e freddissima si porta via in un attimo, e appoggia la guancia alle nocche tatuate, mentre esclama con il suo tono più basso e lento: «Non ti posso promettere che staremo insieme per sempre. Per capirlo bisogna mettersi insieme e cominciare a fare un passo dopo l’altro… conoscerci meglio e vedere se siamo capaci di rinunciare tutti e due a qualcosa per stare assieme… non posso prometterti di avere adesso la certezza matematica che andrà tutto bene ma… posso provarci… e posso prometterti… quello sì… che sarò per te un amico e non solo un amante…».

La trova, finalmente, la chiosa al suo discorso e Law si chiede se non potesse essere un finale un po’ meno incerto e amaro ma non è nel suo stile fare promesse da marinaio solo per accontentare l’interlocutore, eppure non si spiega tutta la reticenza che lo attanaglia così a fondo mentre tira fuori parole per lui tanto difficili. Orihime sì, invece. Orihime gli afferra la mano libera fra le sue dita piccole e bianche – si è appena infilata i guanti in tasca – e annuisce, perché sa benissimo cosa si prova a doversi tenere dentro troppe parole scomode e quanto può essere spaesante quell’esercizio di sincerità che arriva all’improvviso, dopo anni a esercitarsi nella sottile e masochistica arte del non detto.

«Sei davvero sicuro? Non voglio farti sentire costretto…» sospira lei, perché l’idea di ottenere un pezzetto di quello che vuole a scapito di qualcun altro non le piace, e perché preferisce che si tiri indietro adesso, che sono ancora in bilico verso qualcosa di più, piuttosto che quando ci saranno già dentro con tutti i panni e sarà molto più difficile sguazzarne fuori.

Le onde del fiume sbattono impetuose pochi metri sotto di loro, schiaffeggiando gli argini e mandando gli spruzzi più freddi a farsi trasportare dal vento fino a sfiorare appena i loro vestiti, e Law scuote la testa perché non è quello il punto, non lo è mai davvero stato. La prospettiva di una gabbia non lo entusiasma ma direbbe piuttosto che è il terrore di perderla – la gabbia e chi ci sarebbe dentro ad attenderlo – a scuoterlo più di tutto.

«Tu mi piaci, Raggio di Sole, e pure parecchio… e forse ho proprio voglia di capire se sono capace di costruire questa cosa tutta nuova e spaventosa con te».

Le sue dita lunghe si intrecciano con quelle di Orihime, di nuovo in quel contrasto di chiaroscuri che ama tanto ammirare, e il suo sguardo ambrato gli resta addosso, mentre lei non parla ma assimila ognuna di quelle parole con cautela, come se temesse di risvegliarsi bruscamente da un sogno troppo indulgente. C’è il brusio distratto e casuale dei passanti – qualche grido entusiasta di bambino, lo scoppio di risa estemporaneo e violento di un gruppetto d’amici – ma loro due si trovano bloccati lì, in una bolla di silenzio soffice e minuscola, da cui sarebbe facile venir via con una semplice mossa.

Orihime esita: tocca a lei parlare? C’è davvero ancora qualcosa da dire? Ma è tutto già lì, nelle cose che si sono già datti e in quelle che se ne stanno intrappolate fra le loro dita e non le resta che fare un solo gesto, perché questa volta tocca a lei farsi avanti per prima. Dovrebbe chiedere il permesso? Non lo sa e la sua mente è ancora un pastrocchio confuso di troppe paranoie malriposte quando finalmente si sporge in avanti. Law è ancora di fianco a lei, il viso mollemente premuto contro il pugno sinistro e lei non ha nemmeno bisogno di sollevarsi sulle punte, sono quasi alla stessa altezza.

Socchiude gli occhi e trattiene il fiato – è ancora convinta che lui si tirerà indietro – ma Law se ne resta immobile e vorrebbe dire che si gode lo spettacolo di quel viso bianco e rosso di imbarazzo che si avvicina al suo, quando in realtà è sulla corda quanto lei e ogni istante gli sembra buono perché ci ripensi e si allontani, finché semplicemente non c’è più nemmeno l’aria a dividere i loro visi.

Orihime sa ancora della pizzetta che ha mangiato e le sue labbra sono leggere e timide mentre si muovono sulla sua bocca ma Law la lascia avventurarsi con calma, ancora inclinato in quella posizione un po’ assurda quando schiude le sue, di labbra, la fa andare più in fondo e questa volta non c’è il senso di colpa a tenere in bilico entrambi, né l’orribile sensazione di doversi separare velocemente, prima che le cose precipitino.

«Attenzione…» sussurra all’improvviso con voce roca, mentre Orihime sobbalza, lei sì scomodamente in bilico sul pilastro mentre si è sporta troppo, e Law si decide a sollevarsi e chinarsi lui su di lei. La sua mano libera abbandona il pugno chiuso e raggiunge il mento di lei, racchiudendolo fra l’indice e il pollice, mentre sussurra: «Non mi puoi cadere nel fiume proprio ora…».

Orihime freme di un fremito sottile, che le parte dalla pancia e le risale fino alla testa e la fa sentire come una gelatina che balla sul piatto; freme, perché il respiro calmo di lui le si condensa davanti al viso in nuvolette minuscole e le loro dita sono intrecciate così strette da far quasi male ma non le importa, può tornare dritta sulla sua seduta e può usare l’altra mano per aggrapparsi alla nuca di Law e spingerlo più vicino, di nuovo sulla sua bocca.

È tutto più complicato e più semplice di quanto non avessero immaginato, mentre tornano a baciarsi, fa tutto più paura e sembra tutto più facile da affrontare, se adesso lo fanno in due. C’è lo stesso brivido di due settimane prima sulla punta della lingua di entrambi, la stessa voglia di ritrovarsi più vicini e questa volta è solo il fatto che siano in pubblico e null’altro a frenarli. E poi c’è la mano di Law che le circonda piano una guancia, scostando via un altro pezzo di sciarpa, e le sue dita bianche che si infilano fra le ciocche corte di scompigliati capelli neri e c’è il vento freddo che taglia la pelle, ma è uno di quei particolari minuscoli di cui nemmeno si ricorderanno, fra qualche giorno a questa parte.

C’è il calore soffocante dei loro baci che si incastra fra la gola e lo stomaco, soprattutto, sotto centimetri di cappotti e maglie che danno soltanto fastidio ma per ora va bene così. Orihime si separa piano da lui, la fronte premuta contro la sua mentre tiene gli occhi bassi e il petto si alza e si abbassa alla ricerca di aria e parole ma è soltanto un piccolo «Mi piace questo modo di provare…» che le solleva le labbra in un sorriso imbarazzato.

È adorabile e Law si sente un gran cretino, ad aver aspettato tanto e sentirsi ancora così confuso – no, in questo momento gli ormoni stanno facendo il loro corso e la sua mente è inaspettatamente vuota di pensieri negativi da esplorare più a fondo, ma è anche colpa di Orihime e dei suoi sorrisi che hanno un effetto tragico sulla sua ipofisi, dannazione – ma a chiederglielo lei gli risponderebbe che si sente altrettanto stupida ad essere stata così assillata dai dubbi.

È una barca che va spinta in mare e lasciata a navigare a vista, la loro, e Law non si esime dal risponderle equipaggiato del suo più malizioso sarcasmo: «Allora ti piacerà ancora di più quando proveremo cose molto più interessanti…».

Orihime si lascia scappare un soffuso: «Oh, capisco…», prima che il suo sguardo ambrato schizzi di lato e l’imbarazzo che le colora improvvisamente le guance è più frutto di quello che le è appena passato per la testa, piuttosto che della battuta che il ragazzo le ha fatto. Poi sembra riscuotersi e torna a fissarlo, esclamando come se si fosse appena ricordata qualcosa di importantissimo da confidargli: «Non hai nessun invito a qualche bel cenone, stasera?».

Law scuote il capo e: «Può darsi ma c’era una sola persona che mi andava di vedere quindi…» conclude, i suoi polpastrelli che tamburellano gentilmente sul dorso liscio della mano di Orihime, che sorride di dietro lo schermo di nuovo sollevato della sciarpa bianca.

«E tu? I tuoi troppo solerti “fratelli maggiori” non ti scortavano da nessuna parte, stasera?» aggiunge dopo qualche istante e la ragazza annuisce pacatamente. C’è il vento che le sferza le dita e minaccia di trasformarle in sottili pezzi di ghiaccio ma finché il palmo caldo di Law è premuto contro il suo, le importa davvero poco di dover sopportare quel piccolo inconveniente.

«Sì, c’era una riunione a casa di Uryuu, dal suo terrazzo si vedono anche benissimo i fuochi ma… io preferisco vederli qui con te».

Law fa una delle sue smorfie – che possono essere un sorriso o un verso imbarazzato – e se avesse il cappello ci si starebbe già rintanando sotto. Orihime lo trova più buffo che mai mentre volta il viso di lato e tocca al suo sguardo dorato saltellare lontano da lei, mentre prova a ritrovare un aplomb che gli fa fatica mantenere in sua presenza.

Ci sono tante cose che vorrebbe chiedergli di lui, del suo passato, delle sue amicizie, di quei molteplici inviti che a chissà quante conoscenze corrisponderanno, quante persone conosciute in tanti frangenti disparati, ma vuole fare le sue domande a piccoli passi, con pazienza e la speranza di avere molto tempo a disposizione per conoscerlo meglio. E poi Law si volta e l’osserva in silenzio, neanche le stesse leggendo nella mente, ed esclama: «Hai voglia di fare un giro o restiamo qui ad aspettare la mezzanotte?».

«Restiamo qui… se vuoi… a parlare…» propone lei in un pigolio sottile, come se non osasse tentare troppo la sorte ma «Mmmh, parlare, sì. Avevo giusto qualche domanda da farti…».

Law si fregia di essere bravo a pianificare le sue parole e le sue azioni sempre con qualche mossa d’anticipo ma la verità è che ora si trova a gestire qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che non può risolvere solo fra le lenzuola di un letto, e si sente stupido da morire quando l’unica domanda che scavalca le sue labbra – ma con una rapidità che lo fa sembrare parecchio sicuro di sé – è: «I dieci casi più assurdi di pazienti che hai dovuto gestire all’ospedale».

Per suo immenso sollievo, Orihime ride e annuisce, prima di portarsi l’incide della mano libera sulla punta del naso e mugugnare: «Oh, caspita, ce ne sono stati parecchi, alcuni molto imbarazzanti, come il signore con il nano da giardino che… ma sei davvero davvero sicuro di volerli sentire?» sobbalza in un mormorio soffocato.

«Sono qui per questo! E poi mi preparo al peggio per quando me li troverò io davanti, ti pare?» la invita lui con tono suadente e Orihime è disposta a dimenticare pure l’imbarazzo, se lui continua a guardarla a quel modo e usare la sua voce così bene.

Passare l’ultimo giorno dell’anno a dialogare di come un determinato numero di esseri umani usi il proprio corpo in modi sbagliati e dolorosi, che li portano su un lettino d’ospedale in situazioni imbarazzanti, è a dir poco fuori dal normale ma né Law né Orihime sono mai state persone dai passatempi convenzionali. Quella solitudine condivisa, nella piazzetta che si va svuotando di rumori e persone, ha un sapore consolante e si annida nel tepore caldo fra le loro dita, né hanno voglia di pensare ad altro.

Gli amici che vorranno sapere, al mattino dopo, che fine hanno fatto; i parenti solerti con troppe domande sul groppone; le inevitabili crisi quotidiane che arriveranno – perché la perfezione è solo l’illusione di un istante – e certi imprevisti rognosi che potrebbero togliere il sorriso sul volto di entrambi; ci sarà un tempo per pensarci ma non è questo. In questo momento ci sono solo le loro mani strette e l’attesa di uno spettacolo di fuochi d’artificio che quest’anno suona più entusiasmante del solito.

Solo questo conta e nient’altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chiede perdono per il ritardo in ginocchio sui carboni ardenti*  
> ECCOLO QUI, IL CAPITOLO FINALE. La mia tabella di marcia giornaliera è ormai un macello e SO che avrei dovuto pubblicare questo capitolo sabato scorso ma è andata com'è andata.  
> Cosa posso dire? Anche quest'avventura nel magico mondo dei crossover è giunta al termine. çAç Scrivere questo capitolo mi è piaciuto per svariate ragioni, prima fra tutto il modo in cui ho adorato strutturare la parte del confronto fra Orihime da un lato e Ichigo e Grimmjow dall'altro. Mi duole sempre dover scindere l'OT3 ma per Law ho potuto fare un'eccezione e vederli confrontarsi in questo modo, I dunno, è stato malinconico ma bello.  
> Che altro aggiungere? Cercatevi la canzone che apre questo capitolo perché merita da morire e, basta, fine delle note (per una volta finali) e fine di questa mini-long. E se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> BUONA LETTURA~


End file.
